


The Devil You Know

by IsisKitsune



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ableism, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, BAMF Matt Murdock, Blind Character, Captivity, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Injury, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Minor Injuries, Panic, Past Child Abuse, Play Fighting, Protective Foggy Nelson, Sparring, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Angst, Telepathy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: ... is better than the one that doesn't know you.Matt woke up in an unknown place. He couldn't remember going to sleep. Had, in fact, remembered being unable to sleep and just heading for the chapel to pray, hoping to wear himself out and calm his Always overactive mind... How did he get here?
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Avengers Team, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 265





	The Devil You Know

Shifting, groaning at the annoying ache between his eyes, Matt patted the bed under him. Much softer than home, the orphanage. Suddenly the room came into detail, no extra shifting or grumbling, no sounds of other boys either getting ready for the day or trying to stave off being awake. No sisters voices calling for them to get ready for morning prayers. Not another single heartbeat... He risked shifting, sitting up, feeling soft sheets draw away, hearing the swish of them settling and the raising of his own pulse. So, he wasn't impaired... He still had his ears, it was a plus. Matt stood up, confused at the shift of his shirt and how it swished around his legs as he stepped away from the bed. He always wore pants. Sleep clothes were a rule, even in the worst heat they still required pants and shirt. “Maggie? Sister Maggie?” She always came in, no matter when Matt woke up, called... He didn't even hear a shuffle outside. He fumbled, tripping over his shoes, grumbling in annoyance, reaching to grab them to shove them back under his bed where they belong when he frowned, they weren't his shoes. They were big, heavy, combat style. He shook his head as he pushed them out of the way, finally focusing and pulling himself away from his morning routine. Not home, not his shoes, not anywhere he remembers being before... Not his clothes. He couldn't remember going to bed the night before. What was the last thing he remembered? He couldn't sleep, he went to pray before bed, usually the routine would settle him and knock him out. He, must have fallen asleep while praying. Right, that could- wait is this the clergy residence? No, not possible, no Father would have such silken sheets. “Hello,” he tried again, louder.

“How may I help you?”

Matt jumped, spinning, heart racing, “Who, who are you?” There was no one else here, no sounds, no pulse, no shifting or heat. Nothing.

“I am JARVIS, how may I help you?”

“Um, you're not, here? In this room?”

“Not exactly, I'm monitoring due to your interaction and responding due to your question. How may I help you tonight?”

“It's, night?”

“Yes, young sir, it's currently 3:20 a.m. Was there anything specific you needed assistance with?”

“Where am I?” Matt was inching along the wall, frowning, “And where's the door?”

“You are within Avenger's Tower. The door is approximately 4 feet ahead of you. The door will open when you approach it.”

Matt frowned until he finally caught the faintest image of a slight indentation in the wall, “Oh, that's the door. I thought it was like, a remodel scar or something.” He jumped back when he got close enough to trigger it to open. “Cool, it's like Star Trek.” Matt waved his hand around what of the frame he could reach. “Um, okay, so, I know I'm in the air, how many floors up am I?”

“47 floors to the ground, young sir.” Matt's heart sank before he winced at the slight electronic pop, “Might I inquire where the original resident of this room went? I have not found any video of him leaving or you arriving.”

Matt shrugged, “I just woke up, I, don't even know how I got here.”

“May I ask, how old are you?”

“14,” Matt stated, head darting as heat shifted and electricity buzzed around the room, “Did you turn the lights on?”

“Yes, young sir, it makes it easier for those without night vision or sensors. I thought it'd be more helpful due to the door incident.”

Matt's head dropped back as he laughed and shook it, “There's not point, I'm blind.”

“Oh, forgive my oversight. Modifications will take a moment, young sir. Might I suggest waiting here? I've alerted Sir of the obvious security breach. He will arrive shortly while we straighten this out.”

Matt winced at the slight grinding filling the background of the room, “Um, is there a bathroom?”

“180 degrees from your current location. The door is against the corner. The linen should now be labeled correctly. You should find a robe in there as well if you wish to be more covered than your current wear provides.”

Matt's brow quirked as he about faced and ran his hand along the wall as he flinched when the door slid open. “Closet...” he reached out and blinked at the door, braille stringing along the side. _Toiletries top shelf, robes hanging middle, wash clothes and small hand towels underneath, large towels bottom shelf._ “Thanks.”

“If you would like more detailed descriptions I'd be happy to assist.”

Matt ran his fingers over the top shelf and smirked at the information there, “I'm good, thanks.”

“That sonofabitch better have a fucking good goddamn reason for pulling shit like this.” Matt winced and glared at the voice while grabbing a rob and pulling it on before glaring over his shoulder as the bathroom door opened, “And who the hell are you?”

“A minor, in the bathroom... who you just barged in on. And don't blaspheme.” Matt finally got the robe secured and glared as he turned around, “And who the hell are you anyway?” He gave a grin at the voice sputtering and back stepping.

“I'm the owner of the building you're in, kid... And where did the Devil run off too? And how'd he sneak you in here? And why?”

Matt shrugged, “I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, I just remember heading to the church to pray. I couldn't sleep... then I woke up here.”

“Shit, so, we have an AWOL Devil and he just, grabbed some kid from a church and brought him here? What the hell, Hornhead?”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Look, can I just get a phone? I'll call St. Agnes and just be on my way, you can figure out whatever problem you've got going on.”

“No, kid, you're staying until we figure out how he got you in here. This is, serious security breach. Did you see anything?”

Matt couldn't help laughing, turning away and covering his mouth at the electronic, “Sir, he's blind.”

“Couldn't make this easy, could he?”

“Sir, I'm still unable to pick up how or when Daredevil left the building.”

“Look, I just, want to get back to the orphanage. I've got morning prayer in a few hours.”

“You, are so not going anywhere until we figure out what the fuck is going on.” Matt froze at the hand on his shoulder. “Just, rest, relax, kid, we'll get you back to where you're supposed to be once we contact the police and get this all figured out. I'm still trying to figure out why the Devil's Advocate would kidnap a kid... Last time I'd heard anything about that he'd beaten the shit out of a kidnapper for just that.”

Matt tensed, “Um, is this guy, like, old? Gruff voice, sounds like he's been smoking nonstop for like 20 years?”

He caught the snort, “Well he's got the gruff 'don't fuck with me' voice, but I wouldn't call it a smoker's voice. And from what I've seen he's not that old. Jarvis, approximate age?”

“Mid to late 30s, Sir.”

“That close to what you're thinking?”

Matt shook his head, “No, that's not who I was thinking it was.”

“Alright, so, name?”

“Matt, er, Matthew Murdock.”

“Alright, Jarvis, track him down. Check any Amber alerts for him. Let them know we have him and he's safe. But, his abductor is currently in the wind.”

“Sir, I have a few articles on Matthew Murdock, though it would appear to be his father, not the child.”

Matt blinked, “That'd probably be dad's boxing stuff. Use to see them all the time, before...” He froze at the odd sensation, hand sweeping toward the man, frowning at the odd charge, “What is that? A screen?”

“It's a hologram, what century are you from kid?” He made a noise, signaling, Matt finally swiping his hand through it, “Hey, knock it off, I'm reading...”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Which article is it? His last fight?”

“Says here he brought down Wilson Fisk... well, good roll model at least. What about a fight? Don't see anything here, just the Fisk stuff and- huh, oh, thought it was genetic. He was blinded in an accident... little younger than you from the look of it.” Matt's head tilted, “Wait a minute. Come here, tilt your head up, kid.” Matt grumbled and stumbled as he was tilted up toward the hot lighting, glaring, “Jarvis, you seeing this?”

“There is margin for error, Sir, but I do believe that is the same child...”

Matt shoved the hand off his face, “Yeah, I got into an accident. Lost my sight helping this guy. What about it?”

“Kid, that was- over 20 years ago...” Matt stepped back when a step approached him, “What's your dad's name again?”

“Jack, Jack Murdock.”

“It wasn't a security breach,” was whispered, Matt's head tilted up instantly at the odd pop of electricity, turning when another circuit connected in the room. “Holy shit... Jarvis, verify this and show me the footage of tonight.”

Matt's head was turned toward the door, “Jarvis, why did you lock the door?”

“Huh, you're perceptive... for a blind kid.”

“Forgive me, young sir, I feared the reaction to the news. Sir can be quite, blunt at times. I can't risk you injuring yourself or running.”

Matt tensed, backing away, feeling trapped, “What news?”

“The guy we're looking for, is you, just, somehow you got put through a time warp or something.”

Matt forced himself to relax, “Alright, so, I'm this 'Devil' guy you're looking for?”

“Yep...” Matt stepped away again, noting his captor was distracted, trying to find a way out, concentrating on the walls, trying to figure out where and how he'd be able to get around the automatic door. “Relax, kid, we'll figure this out and fix it.”

Matt licked his lips, “I'm, actually getting hungry.” He needed an excuse to open the door...

The man just waved a hand toward the other side of the room, Matt tilted his head and risked acting confused when he said, “The kitchen is over there.”

“Over where?” Matt shrugged and gave a wince of a smile.

“Don't play dumb, kid, even if you can only do a fraction of what older you can, I know you know I'm pointing.”

“Sir, perhaps he's a bit overwhelmed and disoriented in an otherwise unknown environment... To your right at your two o'clock. There is a small coffee table and couch between you and the kitchen. Do you need directed around it?”

Matt acted dumb, but grumbled as he stepped up, feeling for the height of the table before reaching out for the couch. “Is there a door or is it open?”

“There's a doorway, and a bar in front, the kitchen is behind it, the doorway is on your left when you reach the island.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, more out of habit as he reached the bar and heading into the kitchen. There were weapons there... at least he wasn't unarmed if needed.

“Jarvis,” Matt froze in the middle of checking the cabinets at the voice, “Were there any concussion updates on Daredevil? That's what he stayed over for, wasn't it? Something about his people being out of town?”

“No negative updates. I believe the final check in was 1:45a.m, Sir, no negative effects, only a final demand to remove the check ins. I believe he was at the point of exhaustion.”

“Hey, kid, your head hurt?” Matt winced, covering his ears and shaking his head, “You sure?”

“If you weren't yelling at me, there wouldn't be, I'm right here, not on the other side of the building.”

“Sorry, use to people with hearing issues.”

Matt gave a forced grin, a show of teeth really as he went back to shuffling around the kitchen, “Is there anything in here not in a box or can I can't read?”

“Merely hold it up, young sir, I will happily read it off for you.” Matt blinked and held up a box, “Honey nut cluster cereal. If I recall correctly there should be something more palatable two boxes to the right of that one.” Matt snorted as he set the box back before grabbing the one recommended and holding it up, “Trix cereal.” Matt made a face, “Is there a specific flavor you were interested in?”

“Any cornflakes?”

“Top cabinet, next to the refrigerator. It should be the second shelf.”

Matt tapped a few of the boxes he found, frowning when none of them sounded right before he tilted his head at the dry shush of flakes, “This one?”

“That's the frosted variety.”

Matt shrugged, “I'll deal with it.” He already reached for the cabinet with bowls, keeping an ear on what the man was doing before frowning when he opened the refrigerator and got confused. He sniffed at the cap of a few jugs, frowning. “Is there any plain milk?”

“Kid, you are just...” Matt tensed up when an arm reached over his shoulder, “This is whole milk.” The half gallon was pulled forward toward his hand. “Is that the one you're looking for?”

Matt nodded, “Who needs 6 different kinds of fucking milk?”

“Hey, some people are lactose intolerant... How the fuck was I to know if you were, or the Devil or whoever.”

Matt glared, “Shit ain't even labeled.”

A huge air shift as a hand flailed, “Well if Someone had told me he was fucking Blind, everything would have been labeled. But since I'm not in the super secret club I guess I didn't get to know.”

“You don't show your weakness, it gives your enemy power over you,” Matt mumbled, turning back to his bowl as the man froze.

“I, can see where that's true, but we aren't enemies. I mean, yeah we ain't the best of friends, but- Daredevil helps us out, there's no reason for him to worry about us being enemies. I mean, hell, some of us were Actually convinced he was the honest to god devil for the longest time.”

Matt shook his head, “The devil isn't real...”

“Jarvis, I think you should set up a bedtime story for the kid once he gets his breakfast done.”

“Which one, Sir?”

“I'm not going back to sleep... I just woke up!”

“It's compiling, Sir.”

“All I wanted to do was go back to St. Agnes' and for once make morning prayer before Sister Maggie chewed me out...”

“Yeah, well, kid, just, put up with us for a bit. I've got a friend heading in that should be able to get everything back to normal.”

Matt glared, “So, what,” his head snapped when he heard the electricity reconnect, “Am I on lockdown until whatever the hell is going on is over?”

“I, really hate to do this kid, but, just, play nice and you won't be. Alright? We don't want to but we will if we have to. Jarvis will explain why when he tells you about, well, you all grown up.”

“This is- illegal!”

“Kid, I can see why you ended up a lawyer. Now, the ass kicking vigilante, yeah I can see that too. Just, bare with us for a little while.”

“Hey,” Matt called as the door opened, “Am I at least allowed to know the name of my captor?”

He got a chuckle for that, “Tony Stark, also known as Ironman.”

Matt tensed when the door closed behind him, not hearing the locking circuit until he stood, “Forgive me, young sir, I cannot allow you free roam, at least not until you're in full understanding of the situation.”

Matt flopped back into his chair and concentrated, he needed to find a way out.

-

Tony waved at Clint the moment he caught sight of him, “Hey, you got your ears on?”

Clint rolled his eyes, “It's too early for this shit, what?”

Tony nodded and tapped at his ear, “Ears?”

Clint shook his head, “You know I don't have them in first thing. What the hell was so important?”

Tony groaned and waved for Jarvis, like Clint said it was too early for this shit and Tony had issues keeping his sign in sync with his words and not his thoughts as is. “We got a little problem.. Daredevil is currently 14 years old. And on lockdown in his suite.”

Clint's eyes darted to the holograph projecting Tony's words, “Wait, who is where now?”

Tony sighed, “Daredevil stayed over after yesterday, he got knocked in the head pretty hard so he stayed the night. And during the night he somehow reverted to his 14 year old self... Complete with 'fuck you' attitude.”

Clint snorted, “He's always had a 'fuck you' attitude.”

“Yeah well now he doesn't know how he got here or the fact that he's Daredevil. And, I think something is up with him. And since you're like his Facebook buddy or whatever, I figure you'd be a good intermediary. I got some clothes for the kid. Can you take them to him?”

Clint snorted, “I demand coffee first...” Tony was already waving a coffee pot full at him, “Oh, this screams bad news. What's the catch?”

“Kid, might be a bit... jumpy. Oh, and he's blind, so announce you're there.”

“What,” Clint blinked at the words. “Alright, are my eyes messing up?”

“Like that ever happens,” Tony grumbled and rolled his eyes. “Just, watch your back, okay? He is still Daredevil, and we have no idea when or how that happened.”

Clint nodded and grabbed the clothes, completely missing the next text while taking a huge swig straight from the pot and humming at the bitter goodness as he headed toward Daredevil's suite. He took one look to the arm holding clothes and the other holding the pot and sighed before giving the door a few taps with his foot, “Hey, kid, I'm coming in, so be decent or head into the bathroom.” He blinked, “That was loud enough right?”

He stepped through when the door opened then realized his mistake the moment the kid glared at him and said something in the ballpark of 'who the fuck are you', oh whose bright idea was this again? “Shit, I forgot my aids. Kid, I can't hear you so do us both a favor and turn towards me when you're speaking.”

The kid blinked at him before throwing his head back, obviously laughing before he brought a hand up to cover his eyes. “Shit, I forgot, Tony said you were blind. Well, I have not had enough coffee for this morning soooo... Here's some actual clothes that should fit, and unfortunately, you're still under lock down. Sorry kid, blame future you being a grumpy secretive bastard.”

The kid sighed, reaching out the moment the clothes hit the table in front of him before he waved a hand at Clint, “Yeah I still see you.”

He snickered at the, 'well that makes one of us,' lip movements he caught. “So, what you need?”

The kid frowned and tapped at his ear before tilting his head, “I usually have my ears on, that's what Tony calls it. I've got hearing aids. Usually my hearing is pretty much normal with them in but I got woke the fuck up and promised coffee if I brought you clothes and Tony thinks since me and D are on decent speaking terms you'd probably warm up to me better.”

The kid rocked back in his chair before frowning, 'Read lips?'

“Yeah, a bit, helps with being a sniper and having good eyes.”

'So, let me get this straight... They sent the deaf guy to have a talk with the blind guy?'

Clint shrugged automatically, the kid started shaking, “I guess they did.” The kid's head hit the table as they both started laughing. “Hey, this is a new one on them.”

The kid finally sat up, wiping tears from his eyes and shaking his head, saying something but Clint couldn't see it clearly with all the movements, Jarvis quickly and flawlessly interpreted, 'And these guys are the brains of this operation?' Clint actually couldn't keep it together as he nodded, not even able to get out a word as the kid cracked up again.

Once the kid finally calmed down to the point he picked his head up and shook it, standing and grabbing the clothes before heading away, “Hey, where're you goin'?”

He held up a hand, Clint blinked at the 'bathroom' sign, “Huh, you know some sign?”

The kid shook again, showing bathroom and the middle finger, “Ah, severely limited.” He made out the nod as the bathroom door closed. “J, he under any kinda watch for his own safety?”

'He has not done anything rash, as of yet.'

“Thanks for the heads up.”

Clint tapped his foot, not wanting to just leave without the kid knowing it, 'Agent Barton, unauthorized movement in the vents.'

“What,” Clint bolted for the bathroom, “J let me in if he ain't naked.” The door was already swinging open and letting the archer spot the open cover, “Shit, alert Stark, the damn kid's small enough to fit though the fucking vent!”

'Already alerted, activity heading downward, it appears he's attempting to drop to a lower floor.'

“Goddamnit, why did I have to be the one to bring the kid clothes?!” Clint was already running, going over the grid in his mind and trying to figure out how to wedge his ass into a space the kid could barely fit into.

'STOP' flashed in front of his face so quick, he skidded to a halt before Jarvis showed him the surveillance of the kid exiting the linen closet soon after Clint bolted from the room. “That little fucker! Where is he?” He glared at the screen showing the kid snickering as he walked out the door. “This real time?”

'Yes, Agent Barton, it is.'

“I'm gonna kill him.” The kid on the screen jerked his head back, before bolting. “Shit, did that little fucker hear me?”

'I fear so, Agent Barton.'

“Goddamnit, get Stark's ass down here and help fix his fuck up!”

-

Matt winced and spun toward the door that slid open to his right. Elevator? No, couldn't risk it, Jarvis would lock it down the moment he was inside. He spun and listened, he couldn't find an out... The damn electrical buzzing was everywhere, none of the windows were able to be opened, at least not in a way obvious to him. “Young sir, please, we mean no harm to you.”

Matt jerked at the voice, “The lock down says otherwise.”

“I can not allow you to the lower floors. But, I can allow fresh air. The elevator will take you up only.”

Matt's head kept ticking toward it, it would be farther from the ground, but it would be a different floor, possibly one with more options. His head snapped toward the echoing thudding of shoes and he bolted into the elevator. He settled against the far corner, crouching when the elevator moved upward, grabbing the rail when it was more sudden than he realized. He took a relieved breath and inhaled hard at the wisps of fresh air before the doors even opened, he bolted for the source before he even took notice arms trying to grab for him. The airflow was being cut off, he ran faster and dove, rolling through before the doors could be shut. He sighed in relief as the sounds of traffic came into distant focus, the whispers and pulse of the world returning as he stood up and just listened. Feeling the air kicking up and nudging him toward the edge of the platform. “Kid, Matt, stop! You're on the landing pad!”

He smiled back at the voice, opening his arms and falling backwards off the platform, already heading and feeling for the metal beams beneath it, easily grabbing on and climbing his way back toward the building at the shouting and panicked voices before finding a groove wide enough to keep his grip on, easily slipping and climbing down between the glass panes in the building. “Shit, Jarvis get a suit up here NOW.”

Matt's fingers were already sore but he kept climbing and controlled sliding downward. 47 floors, that's what Jarvis had said... He was in it for the long haul unless he could find a balcony or landing. From the feel of the building he had at least 5 floors before a design change. He could recoop and evaluate his next course there. If he went back inside he would instantly be tagged and alerted at least, and that's if Jarvis had no way of viewing outside the building. Freaking high end security system... Matt winced at the whining, he shrugged his shoulders up, trying to cover his ears against it, unable to take his hands away from his hold, whining as it got worse. “This kid is gonna be the fucking death of me. I swear, he's 14 how the fuck is he already- Daredevil was definitely the perfect fucking name for this little shit.” He whined and stilled, he couldn't take the noise, “Kid, I'm coming up to you to get you off the building, alright?” That was the tipping point, it got too close and he suddenly let go to cover his overworked ears. “Kid!” Matt grunted and whined, covering his ears when he impacted with something hard, metal and shook at the noise as he felt himself being carried upward. No, that was wrong, he didn't want to go back. “Stop struggling, you just fell off a fucking building!” Matt jerked and went still, they were on solid ground. He curled in and shook, wincing against the metallic rattling as the electronic voice fell away, “Easy, just relax, we're not going to hurt you.”

 _Stockholm_ , Stick's voice whispered through his mind. _If you're smart, Matty, you can flip it on them. But I can already tell you're not going to cut it if you try._ Matt's foot shot out, slamming into the uncovered face as he flipped out of the grip and ran, twisting when other, non-metallic arms grabbed for him, shouting and growling, scoring a bad scratch across at least one before twisting and jumping to swing his legs up, locking up one of the arms while another tried to tear him off, “Stop, let him go, he's gonna break my arm!” A voice he knew, laughed with, tripped him up, his grip lessened for a split second and he was suddenly out of the lock and grabbed around the waist, kicking away another body, and growling, trying to get a grip on fingers to snap them to get out of the grip. “Kid, calm the fuck down! We're trying to keep you away from the edge!”

Matt didn't flinch that time, he got the grip he needed, snapping a finger back, “Son of bitch!”

“Language,” was growled as if an automatic reaction before Matt was shifted again, “Let him go Cap he's gonna break your fucking wrist next!”

“Matthew,” Matt froze at the voice, completely locking up, eyes wide. “What have I told you about fighting?”

“Father... Father Lantom?”

“For, whatever may have occurred, Matthew, they are trying to help you. They were attempting to contact someone that knew you at this stage in your life, someone you would recognize. To explain what happened.”

Matt crouched, shifting away, when he was finally released, “This is a trick... They, wouldn't let me out. They kept me from going back to the orphanage.”

“They, though a bit misguided in their actions, were trying to figure out if there was someone that could help calm you. That knew, about, everything. Without risking your health.”

Matt growled, shifting away, “They did it ass backwards.”

“Language, Matthew, how many times do I have to remind you.”

“I just had to jump off a fucking building, to escape unknown captors, Father, I think some language is understandable right now.”

“Fair enough. Come now, Matthew, let's talk this out like civilized people. Inside preferably.”

“I'm good out here, thanks. Everything's... muted inside.”

“ _Inside,_ Matthew. Come along now.”

Matt flinched, glaring and snarling toward the closest person but he finally followed. “That answers our question on when the kid learned his shit. Good call on the Priest, Stark. Who woulda thought we actually needed an Exorcist on this one.”

-

Matt was carding a rosary through his fingers, finally calm, not relaxed in the least but calm. His hands playing over the familiar feeling of a cane in his right and his rosary in his left. He was still trying to figure out how 20 fucking years of his life went up in smoke. How Father Lantom had told him stories, about 'him' about this 'Devil of Hell's Kitchen', 'Daredevil', whatever they were calling him. The glasses the Father had brought him were too large, but they were 'his', along with the card he smiled at. Bard Certified. Lawyer. Matthew Michael Murdock. He'd done it, and he couldn't even remember a damn thing. Dad would be so proud of him... but, he would be disappointed too- He was still using his fists, even with everything. Matt finally dropped his cane and curled up, he couldn't stop the tears. “Sir, might I suggest, let the child process this on his own?” He flinched at the tone, shifting back until his back finally hit the corner, he didn't want to deal with this. With disembodied voices, metal people, years-decades of life missing, glass towers full of electrical buzzing and speakers and mics... He just wanted to go home, back to- before. When his dad would wake him up, hold him when everything got to be too much and just, listen, feel, know he wasn't alone.

“How many hours since the kid's eaten?”

“He, never ate, Sir. Hasn't since entering the tower.”

“I saw him make a bowl of cereal, Jarvis...”

“He never ate it, Sir. I believe he might have been testing to see if my guard would drop.”

Matt sniffled, letting out a sobbing chuckle, there went his chance of ever getting them to let their guard down again. He didn't stand a chance of getting fresh air again... He growled and shifted backward when the door opened, “Easy, Stark said you hadn't eaten. I offered to bring in a tray seeing as how we haven't met yet.”

He glared and crinkled his noise at the small inferno she brought in, “I'm not hungry.”

“Look, I know this game. Just grab the spoon, and the bite, I'll show you it's not poison or drugged.”

Matt glared, “You're easily twice my size, no offense, you can handle much more than I can before it takes effect,” he left out the main specific of why but he left it at size and glared harder when she relaxed and nodded.

“You were trained right. So, give me a list then.”

Matt smirked, “Like I'm going to do that.” The food, was making him nauseous, “Take it away.”

“Look, Stark didn't know what you liked so he got a bit of everything. There's even burgers and fries, kids like those, right?”

Matt's nose twitched, teeth bared, “Get it out of here.” He had to concentrate on something, the scents mixing together, making it worse. The harsher scents putting him off while the miasma of everything made it worse. “Jarvis, get rid of the food. Or let me get rid of it.”

“Give me something you will eat then. And I'll take it out of here and get it.”

Matt shook his head, “Not hungry.”

“After all that, jumping off a skyscraper, climbing your way down. You nearly made it 10 stories down before they grabbed you, you realize that? That's a lot of calories burned very quickly, not to mention that fight I saw with you, Captain Rogers and Clint. Nearly took Clint's arm out of socket. You snapped Steve's finger like a twig and took a huge chunk of flesh out of his arm. Quite the show.”

Matt couldn't stop the bare of teeth, “You would have done the same if they'd grabbed you like that.”

“Honestly, I would have stabbed them, put a bullet through the head of the one that had me off the ground, but you don't carry weapons. And you didn't have your cane at the time so you were completely unarmed.”

Matt rubbed his eyes, “So, which of them is deaf?”

“Clint.”

“So, I didn't hurt him too bad.”

“You actually scared him, good show.”

“He said I was going to break his arm, he wasn't wrong. Would have if the other had kept trying to pull me away, and if he hadn't spoken.”

“They're actually good people. They just want to help a friend. Well, maybe not friend, ally. Even if he can't currently remember them. But, you have to help us too. We know Daredevil, not Matt Murdock. We know he's strong, he's vicious, he's a fighter, he's also practically a ghost, bordering on supernatural in his ability to know a situation. Now, we know why, or at least parts of the how. But, you, are a mystery to us. I know you were trained young, trained to be just as vicious, but now- you don't know us, you've never regarded us this viciously. It, threw us. And you've been at this for years. When were you trained? But who?”

Matt felt restrained, trapped, he could only shake his head, “Why's it matter? He doesn't want me. I'm just... broken. Too broken to even be a soldier in the war.”

Matt jerked back when she stepped forward, she stepped back and nodded, “You might not be a soldier, but you are a warrior. And, even if you can't remember it, we're on the same side.”

Matt had to laugh, “And what side is that?”

“Helping, helping people.”

“So, am I allowed a name or is everyone just going to be voices until I earn them?”

“Natasha,” she finally gathered the tray up, “So, anything you will eat?”

Matt shook his head, “I'm not hungry. I just, want everything to be back to normal.”

“That's not going to happen for awhile. We're still working on the how this happened. Bruce wants a blood sample. I told him to stay away from you until we get you to allow contact. Wouldn't do good to piss him off, I'm warning you.”

“I don't need any doctors or tests.”

“You do, if you want to figure out what happened and how to fix it.”

Matt glared, shaking his head, “I'm not- going through that again.”

Natasha stepped back, her posture changed just enough Matt caught it, “Then until we figure this out, you're staying here. Matt Murdock, is an adult, lawyer living in Hell's Kitchen. He's not a child soldier on a hair trigger.”

Matt glared, “According to what you said about the Devil, he is.”

“Matt, what do you have to go back to? An orphan, no home save the orphanage you grew up in, no family... right now, in your lifetime, there's only you.” Matt could feel the tears raising as she turned, “Here, you have people, friends even. Even if you can't remember them. Clint misses his drinking and parkour buddy. Cap, well from what I've heard you two would go back and forward on religious debates... Still probably trying to figure out where Thor falls in all those books of yours. Tony, well Stark can be a blunt asshole but right now he really is scared. Finding out the Devil, the man that creeped him out to no end and actually had him wearing a cross around his neck when working with him is now this... lost boy, and figured out he was a child soldier. He's a little spooked. And me, I do kind of miss my hide and seek partner.” Matt snorted as the door opened to let her out. “Just, play nice and be calm for awhile, they'll allow you access. Just, ask Jarvis if you have any problems. He's more than able to act as a reader and interpreter for whatever you might need. And when you do finally give up trying to act like you're not starving, just let us know what you will eat.”

Matt licked his lips, “Toast. Dry eggs and plain white toast. Nothing else on them. Don't, don't scramble the eggs, just cook them until they're cooked.”

Natasha nodded, “I'll have it up here when it's finished.”

Jarvis either cracked a window or circulated in fresh air before Matt took a deep breath of unused air and relaxed a little. “ETA of your meal is 15 minutes.”

Matt mumbled and nodded as he reached out, finding the card he'd set out in front of him, fingers playing over the raised lettering, smiling at it. “I, is there a bathroom? I need to watch my hands, I've got building grime on them.”

“Yes, young sir. I've opened the door for you,” Jarvis did as he said, making Matt relax a little more. They understood his capability and were allowing him freedom at least in small ways he couldn't have in the 'real world'. “Everything is properly labeled, though if you have preferences, especially with hyper sensitivity, it would help me assist you better if I was allowed some details.”

Matt shifted through the shelves, nose wrinkling and fingers rubbing along the different types until he finally found one he could stand and started scrubbing down his hands. “It's just, hard to explain.” He ended up rubbing at his hands long after the soap was washed off, annoyed at the residue left behind. No matter what he did it always felt wrong after just washing his hands.

“Agent Romanov has arrived with your lunch.” Jarvis' voice shook his out of his trance, making him dry his hands, reaching out and forgetting he left his cane in the other room.

Matt's nose scrunched at the smell, “You used a new skillet... it wasn't even washed. And someone put something with cheese in the toaster. It reeks of, old chemicals mixed with milk.”

Natasha blinked as she stopped setting the tray down, “It was in the cupboard, with the rest of the clean skillets. There was no packaging on it, I assumed it was washed.”

“Dad would always make potatoes and cornbread. It would draw out the chemicals and soak them up...” Matt smiled sadly at the thought. “The toaster is ruined though. Once something gets on the coils you can't get rid of it.”

“Barton,” she hissed, “Well then. Care to show me?”

Matt blinked as she headed toward the door, “You're actually letting me out?”

“Come on, if you're sensitive to things like that you'll know better what to use. You coming or not?”

Matt blinked a few times before grabbing his cane and bolting after her before the door could shut on him.

-

Matt was actually smiling, chatting with Clint, and grinning maliciously, “Dude, seriously, I thought we were bros! Why'd you rat me out about the toaster?”

“You ruined a perfectly good toaster,” Matt shook his head before he froze, head turning as he inhaled a familiar scent. “Father Lantom is back. Fresh from sermon.”

Clint blinked and saw the Father smiling and nodding toward the man beside him. “This is Foggy Nelson, Matt's business partner. I thought he could be of some help, given he's been worrying about Matt.”

Matt frowned and tilted his head, “Foggy? Doesn't ring a bell. Nelson does though...You related to the guy that runs the butcher shop?”

That got a snort and a nod, “Yeah, he's, well... Wait how old are you? Probably dad with how old you look. Might be grampa, depending on if that was before he retired.”

“Yeah, sorry, I- don't really know you right now, I guess. But, you're not wearing anything- strong.”

Foggy laughed, “We spent all of Law school roomed together, buddy. I am use to you.”

Matt blinked and smiled, “You are?”

“Mhm, though, the whole turning into a kid thing is new. Any clue what happened?”

Matt shrugged, “How the hell should I know?”

“Don't worry buddy, or future buddy, we'll figure it out.”

“They want to run tests.” Foggy winced, “I haven't agreed to it yet.”

“Yeah, you tell them about the doctor thing? And the hospital thing? Oh, and the whole fact that a paper cut feels like you've been gutted?”

Matt winced, “So you are aware.”

“Oh, buddy, you have no idea. Could probably name every scar you have, or had, as an adult.” Foggy kept shifting, “Look, buddy I really want to hug you after freaking out when you weren't picking up your burner. Is that off the table or can I still do it?”

Matt flinched before shrugging, “I guess?” He froze as Foggy circled him in his arms before relaxing at the soft squeeze before it relaxed and just held him. His cheek was against a too scratchy jacket that smelled of dry cleaning chemicals but he felt, safe. “Thanks, I- kinda needed that I guess.”

“You're not the only one, buddy. The last time you went dark like that... I was freaking out and searching rooftops. You ended up with a bullet wedged in your damn helmet and out cold.”

Matt just shook his head, inching away from the scratchy jacket, “I'm sorry, I- don't remember that.”

“Don't worry about that, just, you're not alone buddy, we'll figure this out. They, they're honestly afraid to let you out of here. You must have raised all sorts of hell for them for that to happen. What happened to that good Catholic boy persona of yours?”

Matt snorted, “I, threw a towel ball down a vent, sent them on a short goose chase and jumped off the landing pad and tried to climb down the tower to escape from a bunch of unknown people.”

Foggy froze, his arms tensing, “Matthew Michael Murdock, what did you do?!”

Matt winced, “I tried to escape from an unknown captor.” He smirked, “And snapped Captain America's finger.”

Clint nearly fell out of his chair laughing at Foggy's expression. “Oh, no he's a Cap fan.” Matt hunched down at the slightly angry squeeze of the arms holding him before they dropped, “Oh, and he nearly dislocated my shoulder, but hey I'm not holding grudges. I understand. Thanks for letting up on me when I spoke. Shooting a bow is a bitch one handed.”

Matt let out a small chuckle, “You're welcome.”

“So, when are you dealing with the testing stuff?” Foggy grabbed a chair and sat down, “Don't make that face, Murdock, the quicker you get it done the quicker this goes back to normal.”

Matt glared and gnashed his teeth, “Normal, you realize right now, 'Normal' for me is being at the orphanage, probably getting yelled at because some asshole wouldn't shut the fuck up about the blind kid...”

Father Lanton chuckled, “Language Matthew. But, he does have a point. To all of us, this isn't normal, for him, it's not normal but it's also a bunch of unknown information thrown at him about as fast as the rest of the world throws him information. And this he has no training or experience in coping with.”

Matt sighed, “Thank you, you do understand.”

“But either way, Matthew, we do need to know how and why this happened. And the easiest way to do that is tests.”

Matt flinched, “That, you don't have knowledge on. The last time I dealt with tests, doctors. The world, the whole world, it was- in the room, in my head, just- I couldn't stop it, I couldn't tune it out. No matter what- it wouldn't stop. The machines, everything, it all just made it worse.”

Matt cringed away automatically at the arms around him, this time relaxing when they didn't have the scratchy jacket on. He blinked, not realizing Foggy had taken off his jacket before hugging him, “You're not alone this time, buddy. You've got people that understand. What tests were they wanting to do?”

Matt shuddered, “Blood. Don't know what else, but blood always leads to more, with machines, and noise, and-”

“Deep breath, listen,” Foggy held him close, the calm pacing against his ear helping him draw away from the memories, “You told me your dad would do this, after. Sometimes for hours, to help you calm and focus. You, just never really let me do this unless you were having some monumentally bad sensitivity days.”

Matt sniffed, “Yeah, I'd say this counts. Thanks.” He didn't bring up the nervous sweat tinged in fear or the tears. “I just, don't want to go through that again.”

“I understand, buddy. I'll see if they have something they can do to test that won't- make a lot of noise, or pain.”

Matt snorted, “It, all of it, devolves into pain. It just, takes time. Everything.”

-

The moment Matt met the 'doctor' he glared and twitched away, “You... feel wrong, smell wrong.”

The 'doctor' straightened and nodded, “I suppose that would probably be due to my... profession and probably the incenses from the Sanctum.” Matt didn't hear much after that, he couldn't stop the sneeze, and after the first one the following left his head ringing and him trying to leave the area. He grunted and held his side when he tripped over something in his effort to escape the olfactory assault. “Oh, dear, um, Jarvis? Could you please, clear the air a bit? I didn't know it would be that severe.”

Foggy was shaking his head, “Alright, yeah, clean air. And you, are not going into so much as the same hallway as him until you get a shower, come on. Move it Dungeon Master, let's go.”

Matt finally got the sneezes to subside, and even got the scent out of his nose, shuffling around and righting what he'd knocked over, before he heard the door open. “Please tell me the scent is gone?”

“I don't have your senses but I can't smell it anymore. But, um, the uh 'wrong' feeling might be from his cloak. It, um, moves on its own...”

Matt's nose scrunched up, “What?”

“Like, magic or something, it's crazy.”

Matt sighed, “What's one more crazy thing in my life?”

“Oh, buddy, just wait. You'll remember worse.”

“Rather not, to tell the truth.”

“That could be part of the problem,” Matt frowned and tilted his head, “If you don't want to remember, there's no reason for your mind to heal whatever may have caused this if it doesn't desire to.”

Matt sighed, “Doc, I wouldn't have had a clue anything was wrong until someone brought it do my attention... I didn't know anything was wrong until they freaked the hell out about that 'Devil' guy being gone and me being here instead.”

“Which is why you wouldn't have been able to heal properly.”

Matt sighed, “You make my head hurt.” Foggy snickered, earning a glare, “And you're not helping.”

“Alright, now, just relax, have a seat at least or even lay down. You might see some odd lights or colors but-” he paused at the laughing, “What am I missing?”

“Matt's blind, doc.”

“Oh, he, well. That isn't a new development I take it?”

“Nope,” Matt shook his head, “Only new development is being 14 when I'm apparently supposed to be in my 30s.”

“Matt, you put up with this, I'll see if I can get Stark to let you out to go shopping with me. I know how much you hate prepackaged food and I've seen the shelves here. Plus it should help you relax about whatever that super secret ninja training you've had from screaming at you about something being in your food.”

“Deal,” Matt instant responded, making Foggy chuckle when he sat down and wave a hand, “Alright, what are you doing?”

“I won't touch you, not physically at least, but- given your apparent sensitivity to auras or magic, it might feel like touch. Just, speak up if it gets uncomfortable.”

Matt sighed and nodded, “Alright let's do this. Foggy, I demand ice cream, this was your idea after all.”

“Hey! This wasn't my idea I just told them some bits about doctors and procedures freaking you out! They mentioned this and I just, said you'd probably feel more comfortable about it than needles.”

Matt mumbled, “Try having needles feel like being stabbed and see how you feel about doctors.”

“Fair enough,” Foggy said with a wince.

“So, the sensitivities aren't new either?”

“Nope,” Matt popped as he relaxed, “Just get on with it. Before I lose my nerve.”

Matt automatically tensed at the shifting in the air, “Relax, Matt.”

“Matt, I wish you could see this, it's beautiful gold patterns. Like, snowflakes, but, with circles within the branches.”

Matt closed his eyes as he felt the air shifting, smiling, “I see them, Foggy, just, not the way you do.”

“Well, this may be more difficult than I thought. Matthew, your friend and business partner, is still there. Just, he's, trapped. Almost like he's barricaded himself. This, may take longer than expected. I can't get a clear image...”

Foggy snorted, “Yeah, sounds like Matt. Build a wall around himself, keep himself hidden, leave some-” he stopped when he saw the kid frowning at him, “He just, he's hidden away so long, for so many reasons. Sometimes he just, doesn't know how to let people in. I mean, Matt as a kid is more open and honest than Matt as an adult has ever really, I mean, about his differences, his abilities. My Matt's just, always played a role. The klutzy, flirty, blind lawyer, not an ounce of aggression in his body, well unless you count court in which case I wouldn't want to be crossed with him. But then some shit goes down and you find your best friend bleeding nearly to death and find out he's been this awesome ass kicking ninja and that all that clumsy bullshit has been him getting his ass kicked helping people. After he'd given this speech about the law and following the fucking rules-” Foggy stopped in mid rant, looking down at the kid hugging him.

“I'm sorry, Foggy. I'm, I'm not supposed to tell, or- or show off, or anything. It's, it's what Stick always said. Gotta make them think you're just, some weak blind kid, so when you need to, you can attack and not give them any clue that you, you're the threat. He, just, drilled it into my head- I still get in trouble for fighting, but no one ever tells, cause... Who wants to admit they got their ass beat by a blind kid? But, Father Lantom always knows. No matter what I do, he always knows, so- why not? It keeps them from bothering me. Only really gotta do it once.”

Foggy hugged him back, “Stick, you've mentioned him before, well big you has. Sounds like you chose the shittiest person in the world as a father figure. But, from what I've hear you tell me, you had one of the best dads. My own not withstanding, cause yeah, he's my dad.” Matt rolled his eyes and relaxed into the hug. “He was wrong, you know? He, took advantage of this, kid that had so much- tragedy and loss and giving him something he needs, and just, piling a bunch of programming into it... You know that's not normal, right?”

Matt shrugged, “I'm not normal.”

“Matt, do you know why you hide?”

“So I can be mistaken for non-threatening. So they won't know what's coming- and so, I won't get locked away and experimented on.”

“Matt, Stick, he trained you to be nothing more than a weapon. That's what he did. The only difference? His cage was emotional tie. Tell me you wouldn't do anything for him, please, I've heard you talk about this guy-”

“I won't kill,” Matt stated, “It's, why he left. I wouldn't kill.”

Foggy hugged him tighter, “Good, you're still Matt then. My buddy, Matt, he won't either. Even if he beats someone half to death, he won't kill. Never has and never will.”

Matt smiled, “Good.”

“One of these days I'm going to slug Stick right in his fucking face...”

Matt cracked up, stumbling away and rubbing his eyes, “You wouldn't stand a chance in hell.”

“I can dream!”

“That's a pipe dream, that will get you killed.”

“You dodged a bullet, Matt. Just, don't forget that. Even if he did help, with some things, you dodged a fucking bullet.” Matt shifted away, making Foggy frown, “Let's go see about getting out of here for awhile. I can't make promises, but I've got a damn good argument. Though, you might have a warden with us.”

“Don't care, I just, want to get out of this damn buzzing building. Hear the city for awhile. Even if it gives me a migraine.”

“Alright, Matty, go grab your disguise. I'll make sure they know what's going on. Last thing I want is Ironman to drop in on us in the middle of trying to checkout at the bodega.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “You said ice cream.”

“No, you said ice cream, I said I would if they allow us out.”

Matt snorted, “You ain't a prisoner here.”

“Matt, my best friend is here. Same thing, even if he can't really remember being my best friend.”

“Sounds like a shitty friend to me,” Matt mumbled as he went to find where he'd last dropped his cane.

“One thing's for damn sure, big or small, Matt Murdock is always losing that thing.”

-

Foggy was smiling at Matt, the deep inhales, the head tilts and smiles. The kid was back in his element and calming, leaning against him as he tapped his cane as they walked. “Curb,” he automatically called, Matt just smirked and stepped down, “It's not the Kitchen, but, it's nice.”

Matt hummed and nodded before his nose wrinkled, “Trash day.” Foggy blinked at the snort and looked down an alley before smirking and shifting their path to head upwind of the smell. “You, you're use to this?”

“Mhm, been doing this for years, curb. Pole on your right. 2 o'clock.” Matt shrugged away from the pole. “It's a little odd though, you usually grab my arm, not sleeve.”

Matt's eyes turned toward where he was holding onto Foggy's sleeve and shrugged, “Just, use to walking with people taller than me. It gets annoying having my arm bent that far.”

“Circulation?” Matt nodded and hummed then frowned as they passed a vendor. “Don't worry, buddy, we're getting ice cream. The real stuff. For now, we're going shopping.”

“Okay,” Matt seemed a little confused when they entered the bodega but just shook his head and followed. “The aisles are narrow.”

“Yeah, you want me in front of you or behind you? Usually you step back a step but you shrug through doorways too so. What are you use to?”

Matt grumbled, “I usually have longer arms too.” Foggy chuckled before swinging his arm around and setting a hand on Matt's shoulder, letting the kid lead. “I don't have a reader.”

“What smells good?”

Matt snorted and smiled, “I smell ham, it's, nice.”

Foggy glanced at the fridges and frowned, “Shouldn't smell properly sealed food. So, they must have a counter, let's head toward the back.”

“Foggy, I can. Just because it's sealed doesn't mean you can't smell what's in it... It's like, they didn't wash it before they shipped it or something. Juice and stuff gets all over it sometimes.”

Foggy hummed and frowned, “There's the counter. So, was it this one or was it back in the fridges?”

Matt's nose instantly, “The chicken breast has gone off. It's sour.”

Foggy's nose crinkled, “Well this is going to be difficult. Anything smell good?”

“I just, smell sour. It's, making me nauseous.”

“Great, okay, wanna get some air and I'll let them know?”

Matt was frowning, “You, you're going to tell them?”

“Yeah, buddy, the last thing you want is make people sick. I know I'd want to know if my meat was off.”

“Okay, um, the ham I was smelling was in the fridges, by the way. I'll head toward the front and find it.”

“Okay, buddy, oh, make sure to find some bread and cheese you like too.” Foggy smiled before turning back and dinging the bell on the counter.

Matt flinched, deep in through as he reached for something, “Foggy,” he finally relaxed when the scent and constant background pulse finally registered, “Did you tell them?”

“Yep, lucky for us she had a sensitive nose too. She apparently wasn't the one checking the deli this morning so she didn't catch it.”

Matt smiled then winced when he sniffed the pack he'd grabbed and put it back, “Um is there just, cheddar?”

“Mild or sharp?”

“Not, smoked or anything.”

Foggy reached over his shoulder and snagged one of the packs, eyeing it from the way he turned it and putting it back before grabbing another, “This one isn't smoked but it is sharp. Sometimes that can get to you.”

Matt smiled at the package, nose twitching away before setting it into the basket Foggy had grabbed, “You, really are use to this, aren't you?”

“Well enough that we're checking their cutter before we get that ultra thin...”

Matt laughed and instantly zeroed in on a shelf, “Is this the baking section?”

“Yep, oh please don't tell me you're a homemade bread type of kid. I will not ruin my risk kneading dough.”

Matt snorted and shook his head, “Smell yeast. Usually it means cheap bread. Smells kinda like beer. But, if it's the baking section it means something got the packs wet.”

Foggy frowned, “Matt, never really explained these things too me. Would explain why he doesn't like shopping though. He usually has his groceries ordered in.”

Matt tilted his head, “Huh.” He tapped over to a shelf and smiled at something, “I use to love this, now, I can't stand it.”

Foggy nodded as he tapped at a box of cereal, “Yeah, Captain Crunch shreds your mouth. I use to eat it all the time too. Tastes awesome but hurts if you're on a binge. So, what cereal do you like?”

Matt shrugged, “I usually just, let them soak until they don't hurt to eat anymore. Something like cornflakes or the rice ones. Waking up, it- just, kinda hard to tune things out in the mornings so everything is just, overwhelming.” He smiled at the box Foggy offered, “That works.”

Foggy laughed, “It's what you usually have at the apartment. Figured I'd give it a try.” He gave a slight nudge when they got the bread, “But, growing boys can't just live on sandwiches, I know, I've tried. Let's find some other stuff too.”

Matt was poking at the breads before finally deciding on one and smiling as he headed over to the produce area, “I use to love peppers... Dad would make this awesome scramble when we had them. It had peppers and onions and eggs and cheese on top. He'd throw tomatoes on top of it, can't stand tomatoes anymore. It's just, disgusting. The way it just, gives and pops and the seeds just, grind.” Foggy was frowning, reaching out and risking a hug, “I can't stand raw tomatoes either, buddy. But they're still damn good in sauce.”

Matt smiled, nodding, “Yeah, there is that.”

“So, you still a cheese pizza kinda guy or is that just adult you?”

Matt snorted, shaking his head when he registered that Foggy was at the freezers, “Those don't- the cheese tastes like plastic.”

Foggy nodded, “You're not wrong. Alright, let me just find the recipe...”

Matt blinked in confusion as Foggy grabbed something from his pocket and tapped it, “What's that?”

“Oh, my phone?” Foggy held it up as Matt reached out and tapped at the edges, “Yeah, it's a cellphone. Those really huge bricks you'd see in the movies? Those turned into these. Wow, I keep forgetting, Let's see... 14... yeah they hadn't even come out with the flip phone. This is a touch screen. Not really very useful to you but for me it can have anything I need on it.”

“There's just, a couple buttons?” Matt poked at one jerking back when it started dialing, “Um Foggy I hit the wrong button.”

“What? Oh, god- Hi, mom. Sorry I was trying to text you, to get Pop's pizza dough recipe. Yeah, I, think I finally have gotten Matt to try it. No, not the whole wheat flour one. He- that wouldn't go over well I don't think. Yeah, it's like a huge texture thing, the man won't even touch whole grain anything. No, he's not gluten intolerant, we've checked... It's just the whole wheat stuff that irks him. Yes, Mom, he's always been a picky eater, we all know this. No, it's nothing personal about your casserole. Yeah, I will send you the changed one for the next time we come over. Um, mom, I'm at the store and trying to grab ingredient and have to pick up Matt... Some yearly eye thing, no mom he's alright, just, you know. The whole dilate and check, yes, mom his eyes are already- that doesn't mean worse things can't happen, and you know how much he hates doctors offices. Mom, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself. He just wanted me to pick him up,” Foggy glared at Matt's giggling, “Nah, just some kid being amused. Yeah, at the store. Mom, I've really gotta get going so if you can just text me those ingredients?” Foggy was glaring before he finally relaxed, “Thanks Mom, I love you too, yes I will call on Sunday. I'll talk to you then-” Foggy sighed, “I'm hanging up, Mom, I have to get going.”

Matt was chuckling, “She's got a nice voice.”

“Yeah, you've said that before. But she is a chatterbox.”

“You take after her then, huh?”

“Hush you,” Foggy grumbled as he checked his phone, “Go find some flour, oil, and salt you can stand. Oh, do you like the corn flour bottom pizza or no?”

Matt made a face, “I, can't really remember. I don't think I've really eaten pizza since-”

“That's a no, simple bread dough then. Oh, is there a sauce you like? A starter for like spaghetti or anything?”

Matt shrugged, “Um, I don't know what dad switched to. It was, really bland, wasn't too much for me.”

Foggy sighed as he checked his phone, “Oh, god, what have you done?”

Matt blinked, “Huh?”

“She's giving me the Nelson family updates over text! Damnit Matt!”

Matt snickered, “I'm sorry?”

“The laughing says otherwise. Alright, come on, let's see if they have any good eggs and if they have your milk or not.”

“My milk?”

“You, well grown up you, is a sucker for organics. I don't see the appeal but then I can't name every preservative and additive in everything I taste or smell.”

“Our tail is getting antsy.” Matt mumbled as Foggy eyed the candy bars. “He's heading in.”

“Hm? Oh, what?”

“Steve's been following us, he's heading in, should hear the bell-” Matt flinched at the mechanical chime. “Are we almost done?”

“Wait, that's, Captain America,” Foggy's voice tipped high, Matt winced and nodded. “Holy- Matt, why didn't you tell me he was following us?”

“Because he was trying to give us space while still maintaining my location for Stark to not get his metal panties in a bunch...”

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I'm getting too many looks to keep following, Clint's going to take over for me. He's liable to be up somewhere watching from a distance, just, so you don't panic about it.”

Foggy was gobsmacked, Matt just shrugged, “He didn't even know you were there, and I think we're almost done.”

Foggy finally shook himself, “Wait there's no ice cream in this basket, hold on.”

Matt looked confused, head darting toward where the vendor was nearly a block away, in the direction they'd head on the way back. “But-”

“Ha! They have it. Put this to that nose of yours, Matty, you'll love it.”

Matt blinked at the extremely cold carton set under his nose before reaching out and sniffing at it, blinking and humming as he took another deeper inhale. “It- it smells like real vanilla, like the stuff in the pods and, sweet cream and just that touch of salt so everything isn't too sweet.”

Foggy was grinning as he headed for the counter, “And I also got a couple of these,” he rattled the package, a spoon nestled inside, making Matt grin and take it.

“Foggy, you're the best.”

Foggy preened and paid the bill before passing off the carton to his little buddy and grabbed the bags. “So, looks like I am going to be breaking my wrists kneading dough either way... But at least we got some Matt approved foods for lunch while we wait.”

Matt hummed and enjoyed his first spoonful of ice cream, “I'll help, well, once it gets to the dough stage. I've dealt with kneading dough. The sisters say I know how to do it 'just right', I just knead it until it gets to the point it feels wrong.”

Foggy smirked, “Matt has never brought up his baking ability... Hell, the man never even really cooks, not that I've seen. But then, we got separate apartments after school, so that could be why.”

Matt smirked, “I'm really good at cakes. They're easier actually. It's just stirring and pouring. The dough just, kinda irk me, the texture change in them and having to get your hands involved before they really become dough.”

“Oh, Matty is so in charge of my birthday cake this year now that I know this secret! Sorry, Matt, I gotta try it.”

He snorted as he took another bite, “I am not in charge of the decorations.”

“Oh, yes you are, the whole cake. I demand! I don't care about any of the color or type of icing or anything, but I must have a Matt Murdock cake for my birthday.”

Matt grumbled, “Icing is tricky, it always just seems gritty.”

“Well it is just sugar and milk right? It's gonna be gritty. But yeah, I get it. If something was just, was supposed to be smooth and sweet just felt like I was licking sandpaper... Yeah, I wouldn't want anything to do with it.” Foggy blinked at the carton tipped to him, “Done already? Brain freeze?”

Matt shook his head, “Want some? I can't eat this all alone.”

“Like hell you can't. I've seen a Murdock sulk that blew through 3 of those.”

Matt snicker and shook his head, “Not enough sulk today, can't even finish one.”

Foggy frowned, “You sure? I don't wanna contaminate it if you wanna save it for later.”

“I'm sure,” Matt smiled as Foggy snagged up the carton and spoon, “Least it's good ice cream.”

Foggy moaned, “Matt, you and big you have at least one thing right. This is the best damn ice cream. Big you has to hide it from me... He thinks I don't know he keeps it in the back of the ice maker.”

Matt laughed, “Oh, that ruins it. Why would I keep it there? It'd get freezer burned...”

“It never stays in the house that long.”

Matt shook his head and reached to grab at the warm cuff, helping alleviate the cold pain in his hand from holding the carton too long. “I'm, not supposed to have friends, you know?” Foggy hummed in mid bite, “They're, weakness.”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “If humans didn't have strengths and weakness, there would be no need for evolution or society. We'd all be gods. And given the amount of egos in this world, there would be no planet left...” Foggy shrugged, “We need friends, we need people and routine, and just, help sometimes. Everyone does. Hell, I lost my shoe once and had a complete breakdown... It, had been a long week, don't ask.”

“I'm going to,” Matt said, “A shoe just seems a really weird thing to break down over.”

“Matt, you of all people should know there's just- a tipping point, and once that hits Anything can set it off.”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, I get that.”

Foggy laughed, “Oh, it gets funnier, I called my best friend about it. He just laughed for a second before I started just blubbering like the big baby that I am. Then he just, calmed me down. We just, had a lot going on at that time. And a bunch of shit just kinda crashed down. But, I had a friend, that could hear me out and help me through it.” Foggy frowned as he tossed the empty carton into a can, “I guess, I miss that the most. After- the man in the mask started running around, I just, lost touch with that buddy.”

Matt was frowning, fingers toying with the scratchy jacket sleeve as he walked, “Wait at the crosswalk for a minute. I hear an ambulance coming. On our right.” Foggy had caught the distant sound but didn't think anything of it until they reached the walk and then it was suddenly on top of them, creeping through the interception heading to their left, “They, aren't going to make it... not to help them all. There's a firetruck, the station was closer,” Matt's face scrunched, “Trashcan.”

Foggy shuffled them over in time, “You okay?”

Matt coughed and hacked, “Wind changed, didn't smell the fire-”

Foggy cursed, grabbing his pocket square, “Here, this should help a bit, sorry if it smells like sweat.”

Matt shook his head as he stuffed the cloth against his nose and shook his head, “I- don't want ham anymore.”

“Come on, let's get back, it's alright.”

Matt was still pale, shaking as Foggy ushered him along, hugging him tight when he shuddered once they got into the building, “I- need a shower.”

“Don't worry, buddy, we'll get upstairs and get a change of clothes.” Foggy stopped after he set the bag down inside the room, “You gonna be alright, buddy?”

“I'm a big boy, I can shower on my own...”

“Yeah, well, I'm going to put the stuff away, and let them know we're back and see if they got more than one set of clothes. I, need to go change too, I bet.”

“Would help, if you're sticking around.”

Foggy blinked and stood there slack jawed, “Buddy, I promised pizza, I deliver on my promises!”

Matt smiled, “Thanks Foggy.”

Foggy was a little shaky as he headed back to the room Jarvis had guided him too, “I need to figure out what to feed the kid for lunch.”

“You just went shopping,” Clint frowned and flailed, “What happened? I saw the kid getting sick, everything alright?”

“The was a fire apparently, a few blocks away. The wind musta shifted while we were walking. Kid doesn't want ham anymore, that's what he'd picked up before, he noticed the fire.”

Clint was frowning, “How good are his senses?”

“Good enough I think the only reason he didn't notice it before was because I had him distracted with his favorite vanilla ice cream. And bad enough he's now showering and we both need a change of clothes. Which, can someone without smoke residue make sure he has a change?”

“On it,” Clint jumped up, then froze, “Wait, how good?”

“You were out there with us, right? Steve said you were our tail. Have someone not outside in the last like 20 minutes take them to him.”

Natasha sighed at Clint's defeated grumble and walked by with clothes, “I've got it. Go change, Barton. You too Steve, just in case.”

“I should be alright, I wasn't there when it happened.”

“Steve, we're dealing with a kid that knows what burning flesh smells and probably tastes like.”

Steve shuddered and jumped up, “Alright, I'm changing.”

“Be extra careful with whatever cooking you do, Nelson,” Natasha called before she headed to Matt's room.

“I guess I'll go figure out what I can find that Matt will eat,” Foggy grumbled as he headed for the kitchen.

-

Matt couldn't sleep, for once the lack of noise the cause. No excess shifting, no night time sounds... He was regretting telling Foggy he'd be alright. He was at the point of yawning as he sat up and got out of bed, wincing at the humming and introduction of heat, “Jarvis, no lights.”

“Forgive me, young sir, it's something of an automatic response. I will correct it,” Matt sighed when the humming stopped and the heat began fading. “Would there be anything I can do to help you rest.”

Matt shook his head, “Nah, just, can't sleep. Am I allowed out to the floor? Not, just, want to walk it off. Not gonna leave or nothin'.”

“Of course, you're allowed. The doors are opened, private areas of course are the exception.”

Matt wandered, getting to the point he was dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes, yawning loudly, “Jesus Christ!”

“Don't blaspheme,” he mumbled as he blinked at the man he'd stumbled upon. “I couldn't sleep, trying to wear myself out.”

“Ah, that makes two of us, I'd offer some coffee but that seems counter productive.”

Matt just yawned and shuffled over to find a fresh water bottle in the fridge and gulp some down. “Haven't met you yet. I'm Matt.”

“Ah, you're Matt, Tony's been calling you the Devil Child ever since we figured out you and Daredevil are the same person. I'm Bruce, nice to meet you, though, yeah, the whole scaring the shit out of me thing isn't that good of an idea.”

Matt mumbled, “Sorry, you're, actually really quiet yourself.”

Bruce chuckled, “Not when you scare me, I'm not.”

“Apparently,” Matt mumbled as he shuffled to find something softer than a bar stool to sit. “So, what's got you awake?”

“Just, the usual, bad mindset equals bad dreams, I guess.”

Matt smiled, “Yeah... So, is there a single actual physical game in this place? Like, chess or something?”

Bruce chuckled, “Usually Jarvis provides the boards for games, I do think I have a chess set down in the lab though. Tony has this habit of playing it with Dummy when we're working on something.”

Matt paled, “Lab?”

Bruce nodded, “I'll go get it and bring it up here, don't worry, I've heard- some things at least. You might have to fill me in on some other things. I am not usually the one that interacts with Daredevil, so, I don't have a lot of first hand experience.”

Matt licked his lips, “What, do you think about him? Daredevil?”

Bruce shrugged, “He's, well, I wouldn't say careless but he's definitely the type to prioritize. He gets things done, and he has this inhuman ability to figure out when Hulk's left the scene. So to speak. Always knows where to find me the few times I can remember him. Tony usually fills me in on what happened after the fight.”

“So, he's not- a bad guy or anything?” Matt mumbled, remembering some of the articles Jarvis had read out to him earlier. Not taking the AI's words to heart when he was assured that the 'Devil of Hell's Kitchen's name had been cleared. “The papers, they're all, they say he's- a threat.”

Bruce chuckled, “Matt, Daredevil, no matter how he goes about it, the only 'threat' he's ever been is to bad people. That much Tony has verified time and again. He worries when there's new vigilantes, he's always checking up on them.”

“Then, how did he not know who I was when I first woke up?”

Bruce shrugged, “He doesn't track you down unless he needs your help. Be glad he was so spooked by the Devil he didn't bother. He actually had a thought you, well he was an actual supernatural creature. Think he discussed it with Strange for awhile. They both decided you were just, another lost soul kinda like the rest of us, just, wanting to help.”

Matt shuffled a bit, “Guess they're not wrong.”

“Anything I should be aware of? Clint has this thing, don't touch his arms when he's sleeping, Nat- well, you don't touch her while she's sleeping, you wake her up with a noise. Tony tends to be alright with being woken up unless he's getting squirmy then Jarvis has to wake him up otherwise he can get a little, violent. Steve is usually up instantly and ready for a fight if he's grabbed but a pat will nudge him awake. You got anything like that?”

Matt shook his head, “I, just, usually wake up if I hear something. So, I guess not?”

“Alright, I'll go get the board, might take a bit. Jarvis can you save any games in current play?”

“Of course, Dr. Banner.”

Matt was nearly out when Bruce's footsteps woke him back up, he shook himself awake, “You'll, have to tell me which pieces are mine if there's not like a physical difference in them.”

“Alright, so, how good is that mental map of yours?”

“Pretty good, when I'm awake,” Matt mumbled, hands playing over the piece and frowning, “Stone?”

“Yes, it's, an old set. Before Tony's Iron era.” Matt laughed as he touched the other pieces before blinking, and holding one up, “Yeah, that's a pawn.”

Matt was smiling as he set up the pieces, “Okay, so, I- don't really know all the move names so, I might have to get handsy with your pieces too sometimes.”

“No problem here, Jarvis will warn me if you're trying to cheat.”

“Damn, here I thought I'd get away with it,” Matt chuckled, “Okay,” he reached out, holding one of his pieces for a second before reaching out to to touch one of Bruce's, “You took black?”

Bruce let out a small surprised sound, “Yes, how did you know?”

“The, dark colors absorb heat quicker. Um, okay, so I'm first,” he ran a hand along the side of the board, frowning, “The squares don't have, the board I use has identifying marks for how large the squares are.”

Bruce ah hah'd and reached out, showing Matt the size and shape of the squares. “Just, if you know the grid name let me know if not I can get an idea how far you're moving and help you center them if you want.”

Matt smiled, “Thanks,” he nudged a pawn off the starting square, “Pawns can move two spaces on the start row right? Or are we only doing the 1 space rule?”

“2 off the start, that's right.” Matt smiled as he pulled back his hand, “And that's exactly two squares out if you meant to do 1.”

“Nah, I meant two.” Matt's hand kept playing along the corner, reminding him of the square size while he reached to check Bruce's counter. “That's the knight.”

“Yes, anything can be moved in your first move provided it's a legal move.”

Matt hummed, “I've never seen that before.”

“Really? It's one of the most used starting moves.”

Matt shrugged, “I've never seen it.”

Bruce blinked then sighed and rubbed his eyes, “You know, I am too tired, and literal right now to get the blind jokes.”

Matt snickered, shoulders shaking as Bruce finally started laughing, “I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.”

Bruce was smiling, tired but content with their game when he realized Matt's eyes drooping and he kept twitching after Bruce would set down a piece, as if getting woken up. He waited, his move, watching the board and assessing how close the kid actually was to taking his Queen and boxing in his King in so few moves. He reached before freezing at Matt's head slipping from the hand under his chin. He risked a wave of his hand over the board before leaning back and signaling to Jarvis to save their game. Instead he leaned back in his chair and let his eyes fall shut.

-

“I swear I can't leave you alone for five minutes,” Matt jerked awake, disoriented, gripping the arms of the chair, “I leave you alone for five minutes and you're playing chess with the Devil's Advocate?! Don't you know you don't play games with the Devil, do you want to lose your soul?”

Matt growled, hand automatically reaching out for his cane and grumbling when it wasn't close. That's right, he decided to walk... He hadn't taken it. He grumbled as he stretched and shuffled toward the angry voice, nearly shuffling into the wall when he misjudged the steps. “What the hell are you yelling about?”

Bruce groaned, “Ask Tony, I just wanted coffee.”

Matt mumbled and shuffled, glaring when his stomach growled. “Is there any breakfast? Or just arguing?”

Bruce chuckled, “Not yet, was just on the way.”

Matt mumbled, shuffling over to the fridge, “Please shut off the coffee pot, it's gonna start burning.”

Bruce quickly flicked off the heater, “Clint musta been up early.”

“Mhm,” Matt mumbled as he grumbled at the excessive amount of jugs in the fridge. “Which one of these are the regular milk?”

Bruce frowned, “On the right, top shelf.”

“Thanks,” Matt mumbled as he grabbed it, reaching out for the cabinet and frowning. “This was the one that had the cereal... wasn't it?”

Bruce winced, “Tony, where'd you move it?”

“Huh? Oh I cleaned it out, the kid didn't like them, I moved the excess. You know Cap is a sucker for Trix.”

Bruce sighed, “Tony, you don't just move things. Matt had the room mapped out in his head. He has to relearn everything when you move them.”

“And? He's never had any issue knowing where things were before.”

Matt grumbled, “All I'm getting here is a giant dick standing next to me that reeks of motor oil and sweat. Shouldn't you be in a shower?”

Bruce snickered, “What were you after, Matt?”

“Just, cornflakes, something that will stop my stomach from growling for awhile.”

“Oops,” Matt glared when he heard it from next to him.

“Never mind I'll make toast,” Matt grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he reached a hand out toward the stove, tapping it and the oven door before reaching up and frowning, “Where's the dials?”

“What temperature would you like, young sir?”

Matt flinched, “Just, broil? Um, and can you let me know when it's heated?”

“Of course, young sir.”

Matt shuffled and tilted his head, grumbling, “Baking tray?”

“Underneath on your left, sir. Should be the top shelf.”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Matt mumbled as he yawned and grumbled, feeling like his shoulder was trapped in a vise when he extended it. “I hate sleeping in chairs.”

Tony was watching him, “Um, little excessive isn't it?”

Matt blinked toward him as he sniffed and cringed, “Still smell like oil. Seriously, go shower.” Bruce just nudged something, it took a full minute for Matt to realize it was the bread loaf, “Thanks.”

“Don't worry, I'm like a million times crankier some mornings, and I don't have people hiding my food. They're usually too scared to try it.”

Matt chuckled as he pulled some bread from the bag, “Want some?”

“Toast? Sure, long as you're not one that likes burnt toast.”

Matt snorted, “I'm the last person that would eat something burnt.”

Bruce shrugged, “Want some eggs to go with it? I can fix something while you wait on the toast.”

Matt blinked, “I forgot about the eggs.”

Bruce smiled, and shook his head, “Which skillet do you want used?”

Matt frowned, “So, how much info gets passed along?”

“I was here when Nat was making them. Overheard you two talking about the skillets while I was leaving.”

Matt grumbled, “So, who trained you? I- don't remember hearing you, before last night.”

Bruce shrugged, “I've been running for a long time. It's just, survival at this point.”

Matt hummed, groaning and mumbling when a ding sounded, “That mean the broiler's heated?”

“Sorry, yes, young sir, I thought a simpler sound would be easier than a verbal interruption.”

Matt nodded, mumbling a thanks as he tossed the bread onto the tray and winced as he leaned down to pull open the door. “Um, any pot holders or anything? Tongs, something?”

“Drawer, should be to the left of the stove, provided Sir didn't move those as well.”

Tony had a hand on his hip, a finger raised, probably about to gripe until Matt hissed and fell back, “I'm okay! I'm okay, just- wasn't ready for it.”

Bruce was already around the counter, reaching and looking, “There's no reddening, did you bump your wrist? Knuckles?”

“No, just- it's really hot. Thought I did. Just, temperature, that's all. I over reacted.” Matt glared at the inferno near his feet and pushed the door shut with his foot, wincing at the heat licking at his bare foot. “Um, Jarvis, tongs?”

“Hanging inside the top cabinet on the right of the stove.” Matt smirked at the audible pop, “Or they had better be.”

Tony was already checking and gave a sigh of relief when he found them there, “Yeah, we're good.”

Matt shuffled and glared as he ran his hands under cool tap water, “For as hot as it was you'd think it would at least show. Sure hurt like I burned myself.”

“Given that you process even the most minimal information so severely, I am too.” Bruce had a tone to his voice, it honestly made Matt worry a little bit. “Just, how you process the world. Must be- it's incredible from an outsider's point of view but for you, it's probably, traumatizing as hell.”

Matt burst out laughing, cursing and running for his toast, “Shit, it's burning.”

Tony grabbed a potholder and snatched it out of the oven, “You said it was burning...”

Bruce sighed, “Tony, hyper sensitivity.”

“How's everyone holding up?” Matt flinched and then smiled at Foggy's voice, “Morning buddy, how's everything going?”

Matt shrugged, “Fell asleep playing chess with Bruce, and I burnt the toast.”

Foggy frowned as he headed over to tip the toast over and blinking, “Perfectly done for me, buddy. Want me to set up a round two?”

Bruce chuckled, “That's what I was saying too. I'll help Foggy eat it if he's not hungry.”

Matt smiled as he set up a second set of toasts, Foggy smiled, “I'll put them in for you, buddy just yell when they need to be gotten out.”

Matt was rubbing his still stinging hand from the first incident, “Thanks Foggy.”

Foggy camped at the stove, “No eggs this morning?”

Matt shook his head, “Concentrating on not burning the toast. Um, pull it.”

Foggy whistled softly as he grabbed the holder and the tray, “Done with the oven?”

“Yeah, it can turn off. The stove doesn't have nobs.” Foggy eyed the stove so hard Matt couldn't help but laugh, “Jarvis is nice, he can control it and alert me when everything is at the right temperature.”

“There's no nobs anywhere... what is this?”

“The future, apparently,” Matt mumbled, “Um, skillets?”

“Bottom of the cabinet the tray was in. at least that's the nonstick ones. Cast iron are hanging on the rack.” Matt tilted his head upward at the rack over the island and frowned. Listening and sniffing toward them before grimacing and digging for the pan in the cabinet.

“Okay, what was that about?” Foggy cracked up laughing at Tony's outrage. “No, none of that, what am I missing?”

“The cast iron skillets are due for treatment, Sir, perhaps he's aware of that.”

“Someone's never dealt with a picky eater, and it shows,” Matt snorted and chuckled at Foggy's words, “Alright, so, eggs? Any chance I can put in an order?”

Matt smiled and shrugged, “I can try, but I tend to just cook them until the smell right.”

“Works for me,” Foggy smiled as he started searching.

“Plates on the top right, closest to the sink.”

“Thanks buddy. I'll take two either way.”

Matt smiled as he set the, freshly cleaned, skillet on the stove, frown when he realized it was smooth. “Jarvis... slight problem.” Natasha was over shoulder the last time, he honestly hadn't even realized it was a smooth top because she'd placed the skillet and he'd talked her through when it was ready. “I can't... see where the burners are.”

“I got you,” Foggy smiled as he nudged the skillet, tilting it up and settling it again, “There you go, dead center.”

Matt smiled, “At least it's electric, no open flame.” He frowned, “Um, medium heat?”

“Do you have a designated temperature,” Jarvis' voice honestly at that point wasn't that helpful. Matt could only shrug. “Standard medium heat set.”

“Thanks,” Matt mumbled, rubbing his eyes and heading to grab the eggs, frowning, “Alright- which, why?” First 6 different milks now multiple egg cartons? “What is this?”

Foggy took a peak and snorted, “Rich people problems?”

Matt chuckled and took a deep breath, “Alright, where's the normal eggs?”

“Large carton.”

“Thanks,” Matt's nose crinkled as he grabbed the larger carton and set it on the counter, tilting his hand toward the stove before getting out a few eggs. “Trash can, under the sink right?”

“Yes, young sir.”

“Thanks,” Matt nudged the door open and crinkled his nose at it before he cracked two eggs into the pan and tossing the shells into it.

“Whoa, projectiles in the kitchen, Stark, don't you have rules against that?” Matt actually jumped at Clint's voice. “Woops, sorry, um, morning?”

Matt blinked, “Morning.”

“Sorry, you're concentrating. My bad.”

Matt turned to Foggy, “How old is he?”

Foggy cracked up, leaning on the counter, “Older than us, or well yeah, either way, older than us.”

“Hey!”

Foggy smiled as he watched Matt shifting the eggs around, “So, I heard someone ruined the toaster.”

Matt snickered, finally deeming the eggs ready to flip. “I heard it was Clint.”

Clint flailed, “Hold up, what? Ruined? The toaster was just fine yesterday!”

Tony sighed, Matt rolled his eyes, “Mini-Lucifer over here says otherwise.”

Matt glared at the wall, spatula in hand, “Damnit,” he split the yolk and it hadn't been firm enough not to ooze.

“Dibs,” Foggy called, making Matt roll his eyes. Foggy did a rather loud motion, making Matt tilt toward him, before his shoulder got patted, “Plate those up for me when they're done, I gotta hit the head and wash my hands.”

Matt blinked and tilted his head when Tony headed the same way, “Don't need two of you for that...”

“Just concentrate on your eggs, Matty.”

He ended up throwing both eggs onto Foggy's plate before he got back, Matt just stayed quiet as he held out the plate for him. “Eggs, you'll have to ask them where the butter is, I haven't really had a need for it.”

“Yep, and no pepper, oh is salt still a big problem for you?”

Matt shook his head, “Long as it's not like, fine powder.”

“They have an actual salt grinder... This could be annoying.”

Matt snorted as he cracked two new eggs into the pan. “Just warn me.”

Foggy was shuffling around in the refrigerator, “Who keeps butter in the fridge?”

Matt snorted, shrugged as he shifted the pan to thin out the white and keep the heat light, “Who knows.”

“Be glad you don't cook with butter, Matty, it gets worse than the eggs.”

Matt just snorted and flipped his eggs, “Of course it does.”

“So, any clue what caused the whole kid thing yet,” Tony finally spoke up, Matt blinked toward him when he realized he'd come back into the room.

“The doctor said something about, barricading myself. Couldn't get a read on it or something.”

“Great, so, any history in magic?”

Matt blinked, shaking his head, “I mean, dad taught me some card tricks. But, couldn't really do them after- so, no, not really?”

“I mean, actually magic, like spell casting, shit like that?”

Matt raised a brow, “Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live,” he shrugged, “Catholic, remember?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Someone hasn't seen The Craft...”

“Haven't seen anything since I was 10 you jackass. Which was apparently, what, 25 years ago by current date?!”

“Matt, your eggs, Tony, a word,” Foggy actually drug Tony out of the room by his arm. Matt felt himself trying to tear up, his sense of smell getting distorted when his nose started to run, “That's two, and I just warned you-”

“I was just asking the kid-”

“Shut up, that's two, he's just a kid. For all he knows, and all your bullshit you've been pulling, with this goddamn glass tower, captive situation shit. Keeping him in the dark about the very people in the room about this fucking smooth metal crap and your goddamn inability to keep your fucking mouth shut when he's already obviously stressed and massively overstimulated. He's just a kid, dealing with the problems he'd already dealt with and can't remember ever dealing with them. Look, he's not your partner in salt, or whatever the hell Daredevil is to you, he's not this- cryptid from the Kitchen that freaked you the fuck out not even 2 days ago. He's just a fucking kid, dealing with an entirely new environment and people that, guess what, he can't fucking escape! And that shit, is all on you, because you wouldn't let me take him Home, where, even if he might not recognize it, it's already set up for him to be comfortable and hell might even jog something to help break whatever psychic shell he has his adulthood in right now. But, no, you wanted him under containment in case of some bullshit. All this is on you, and since he can't take a walk you sure as hell are-”

“Matt, your eggs are burning,” Clint's voice jolted him out of his zone out, making him jump back when he dove to grab the skillet.

“I'm sorry, I- I'm not hungry anymore,” he couldn't stop the tears, running back to his room to hide. He just, couldn't deal with it all...

Foggy looked around the moment he got back into the kitchen, “Shit.”

-

Foggy was pacing, caught between giving his Matt his space to calm down and busting through the door to hug the poor kid because god this kid deserved it. “Matt, it's Foggy. Is it alright for me to come in?” He waited, stuffing his hands into his pocket and smiled when the door opened. “Hey, buddy.” He couldn't see Matt, didn't have a clue where the mini-ninja was, and honestly it didn't matter. He knew he could hear him. “You know, Matt hate's the names the papers have given him. Like, every single one, but the one that stuck hasn't been that bad. Kinda describes him to a T really.”

He caught a snort, “Do I look like I jump motorcycles-”

“Over canyons. You said the same thing when I read you the article.” He smiled when he caught sight of the kid shifting out of the dark corner. “But, one thing did stick, okay a couple. The horns, kinda stuck. You didn't really have a say in that, a buddy made the suit, and no it wasn't me. But, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. He's a force to be reckoned with, and not one you want to meet. He, he helps out when- everything else fails really. Hell, he's got this, like informant. A gun dealer, of all people. That bastard's been out on parole so many times... Little snitch knows how to play the system. Daredevil reminds him, regularly what happens if he deals guns in the Kitchen.”

Matt shuffled closer, “Dad wanted me to solve my problems with my brains, not my fists. He didn't want me to end up a fighter.”

“Matt tried, and, he tried, but, hell if this building didn't have the soundproofing it did, you'd still hear everything. As much as you're able to concentrate, tune it out, you can literally hear all of the Kitchen, just sitting in your apartment. No one would be able to just, sit there, hearing everything like that, and not do something about it. I- honestly- I knew about your senses, but I had no clue how... much they could really torture you. You learn a whole lot more control, true, but you seem to have learned a lot more on how to cover it up too.”

Matt settled against the wall next to him, “It gets worse then...”

Foggy winced, “It probably did. I'm not going to lie. The dorm was thin walled as hell and after finding out about... everything, it made me realize how much shit was pilled on top of law school. But, it got better, or at least it seems to have gotten a whole lot better.”

Matt was fidgeting, making Foggy frown, “I was, a lawyer.”

“You are, well, adult you is. You graduated summa cum laude. Top of our class.” Matt snickered and jumped at the nudge, “Come on, it can't be comfortable on the floor.”

“Dad woulda been so proud.”

“He was always proud of you, at least from the stories I heard.”

“But, I'm still- fighting.”

“Matt, there's really only so much you can do with your brain, and your prayers, sometimes, well, you just gotta take it into your own hands. And, trust me, I understand all the things going on in that head of yours. I've been on your end of this argument-”

Matt snorted, “You've gotten transformed into a kid and had 2/3rd of your memories wiped?”

“You are still a little sassy bastard, you know that Murdock? Musta got that from your dad, it's the only way you coulda learned that.”

Matt was all grins as he wiped his nose, “Yeah, I still miss him.”

Foggy shook a little, not sure if he should laugh or cry, “That, doesn't ever change.”

Matt shifted up, Foggy smiled at the nervous tick of fingers rubbing together before he held out his arms for his buddy, hugging him when he rushed over. “I just, kinda feel like waking up in the hospital again. I just, don't really have an anchor.”

“Don't worry, Matty, you do. You just, haven't realized it yet.”

Matt hummed, “I should eat something. Hate the feeling and sound of my stomach when it's empty.”

“Name it.”

“I, just, I am so tired of feeling sick trying to eat things. Smelling things.”

Foggy nodded, “So, cornflakes? Or you in the mood for rice today?”

Matt chuckled, “Just, anything that won't make me feel sick.”

“I'll get a bowl started, whole milk because you are scrawny... How did this scrawny kid get to be build like a brick house?”

“Hey! Wait, what?”

Foggy snorted and shook his head, “You well, you lost a lot of muscle in that slip backward in time. Let's see if we can get at least a good start on getting it back.”

Matt was about halfway through his bowl when he frowned, “Someone's going to knock.”

“Who?”

“Steve,” Matt mumbled, taking another bite when the knock sounded.

Foggy sighed, heading for the door, Matt was smirking at the much stronger man stepping back and seeming to shrink, “If Tony sent you, you can fuck off.”

“No, he, actually he seems to finally get at least some of it. It's just, the kid's honestly probably bored. I was wondering if he wanted to go for a run or something. I usually run in the mornings, and thought he'd like to join. But, after this morning I wasn't sure if he'd be up to being around us.”

Matt was smirking when Foggy walked back in, “When's the run?”

Foggy sighed, chuckling, “Not until you finish eating. And make sure to take your glasses and cane. If you don't mind, I'll lend you my bag to carry it and some water and I might have something you can stand to snack on.”

Matt grinned, “You don't have to-”

“Matt, you're just now eating, and not all that much, so I'm sending something with you for when your stomach runs empty. And you'll want water, trust me.” Matt was still grinning as he continued eating, “Oh, and, yeah I'm not a runner, so- you going to be okay?”

Matt snickered, “How's the finger?”

Steve seemed to jump, “Um, it healed soon after, everything.”

Matt nodded, “Good, just remember I can do worst.”

“Yeah, I know... Nat, already gave us the update.”

“I'll be alright, Foggy.”

Foggy kept shifting, “Wait, what?”

“Don't worry about it, I'll be alright.”

-

Foggy was panicked when Matt stumbled back into the main floor giggling like mad, covered in dust and grime and sporting a split lip, “What happened?!” Steve shuffled in, looking just as grungy and rubbing his neck. “What the hell happened?!”

Steve grumbled, “Kid went off road...”

“He kept up, Foggy! It was fun.”

“Matt, what did you do?” Matt stumbled and smacked the hands away, shrugging the bag off his shoulder and setting it down. “Matthew...”

“We just went for a run Foggy, I just, wanted to get outa the park. He kept up.”

“He veered off course and bolted up a fire escape to the roof. I caught him, but not after some tumbling around roof hopping. Kid's quick.”

“Sorry about the scratches, I forgot about it for a second and got hung up on something,” Matt's hand ran over a gouge on the front of the satchel. “Ended up eating it...”

Foggy grumbled as he tilted his chin up, “Tell me you didn't chip a tooth!”

“No teeth, Foggy, just lip, had a piece of gravel up my nose for a second but I got it out.”

Foggy groaned, Matt rolled his eyes at the dramatic movements, “You are... definitely Matt Murdock.”

“Who else would I be?”

Foggy growled and rubbed his face, “Just, shower and change.”

“Yeah, got some road rash on my back. Shirt rides up...” Matt flinched and flailed when Foggy spun him to check, “Hey!”

“Shut up and let me check. Ugh, that needs patched. Matt, you're bleeding.”

“Worth it! That was the most fun I've had in years.”

“Don't start... just, shower, there should be clothes in the dresser next to the bed. Go on. And you,” Matt rolled his eyes as he ran off, “You let him bolt, I thought you were Captain America! And he got away from you?”

“I took my eyes off him for like a minute and the kid is quick! I had eyes on him before he got out of the park, I just, took a second to catch up. Kid can climb really well for his size.”

Foggy groaned, Matt's giggling from around the corner making him glare, “Shower Murdock! It's nearly lunch time. I've got a pizza in the oven for us.”

“Smells really good Foggy, you did a good job.”

Foggy finally broke down into a giggling fit, “How is this my life? Oh, wait, it's because I'm best friends with Murdock.”

“I'm your best friend?”

Foggy's eyes locked onto the red frames peeking around the corner, “Of course you are, Matty... Haven't I been saying that this whole time?” Matt broke out in a huge grin, “Now, shower, mister rooftop gremlin, now.” Foggy barely caught sight of the eye roll behind the oversized glasses before they disappeared.

“Mr. Nelson, if it would ease your mind, I have some footage of the outing.”

Foggy sighed at Jarvis' voice, “It would and wouldn't. Is it bad?”

“Not in my opinion. I would not have labeled any of the footage as expressly dangerous, for a trained individual.”

Foggy waved a hand, “Alright, ease my frazzled mind, big brother.” He frowned when he caught sight of Matt running through traffic, it picked up in the middle of him getting into what looked like some store front security camera. “Jarvis, I'm not seeing this...”

“Understood, Mr. Nelson.”

Matt looked to catch his breath against a building wall, away from the street, grinning like a fool and tilting his head before bolting again, quickly running up the wall and catching the fire escape, kicking his legs before he got his footing again and running up higher. “Did you catch the rooftop incident?”

“It is a touch rougher footage, but I was able to catch it- As per your previous mention, once can't be sure how.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.” Foggy chuckled at the footage of Steve heaving himself up off the fire escape to the roof after Matt bolted. “He was playing.” The smile never left even as he seemed to laugh and jump from the building, Foggy's breathe catching before he tucked and rolled, landing on the neighboring building and continuing his run without missing a beat. “He said he was trained young... I didn't realize, not all of that is- he already knew how to do all this when he was just a kid.” Foggy winced, Matt had tried to dodge Steve's grip when he had to slow down to suss out a route, that was when the bag got caught and he ended up face down on the gravel, scrambling and rolling away when Steve froze and panicked to try and help the kid, letting his guard down long enough Matt could jump away and run for the next roof. It was winding down, he could tell the way Matt slowed up, probably dealing with the pain and loss of concentration and lack of knowing the terrain. Matt finally seemed to wear out, grabbing onto a pole and grinning as he caught his breathe again before jumping over the side, Foggy's breath caught before Jarvis flipped the angle, showing Matt agilely land on a fire escape and bouncing his way down, Steve staring down before chasing after again. This time Matt was laughing, grumbling and shifting his glasses back up and shrinking a little when Steve looked to be huffing when he dropped down and snagged his shoulder before they both got laughing, breathing heavy and shaking their heads and chattering from the look of it before Matt finally snapped open his cane and grinned at Steve's annoyed look while they walked back out to the main street. “Well, given his record, yeah that was just him messing around and having some fun.”

“As I said, given his well executed reactions and actions, nothing dangerous occurred.”

“Still, not normal kid dicking around.”

“Given the scope of the current residence, very normal, Mr. Nelson.”

“Yeah well, not to me... I keep forgetting, how fucked up everything is, compared to the wounded duck bookworm I'd known Matt to be before, everything.”

“There is no way that kid's blind,” Tony's voice made Foggy glare. “I mean, look at this! And look, that's the Same Fucking Move Daredevil does! How is he able to do this?! Nelson! Seriously, stop bullshitting us!”

Foggy glared, “Three...”

Tony went to speak, Foggy held up his hand and pointed at the nearest chair, “The kid can't be blind, just, look at him! There's, no way!”

“Sit the fuck down. Jarvis, Please tell me Matt is far enough away not to hear us?”

“He's currently showering, he's made no indication to hear you. And from previous data it is doubtful he's able to hear the commons from his residence.”

“You don't know Matt, he just doesn't have all his experience right now. Anyway, just, shut it Stark. And Listen, actually fucking Listen. Matt is blind.” Tony actually held out a StarkPad, about to speak, it took Foggy everything not to knock it away. “Matt is BLIND. And yeah, when I learned about... all this, I asked him that same fucking question. I didn't know about his senses, I didn't understand, how- all this, was possible either. I, thought he'd been lying to me, and- hiding. Something, something- I don't even know what or why I thought it. Because I was just so angry that my best friend would keep something like this from me. And, then, after I stopped the angry buzzing in my head everything just clicked together. I've known Matt for a long fucking time. We roomed together, took the same classes, passed the Bar together. We've been friends for a long fucking time. He's not playing, he's not 'cheating the system' or whatever the fucking bullshit thoughts running around in that head of yours. He IS BLIND.”

“Mr. Nelson, your pizza.”

“Shit, hold on,” Foggy rushed for the stove, grabbing it out and wincing, “Shit, did Matt remind you of it?”

“No, I was going by the timer. It's a few minutes earlier than the timer.”

Foggy poked at it and tipped up the crust and smiled, “Thanks Jarvis. Now where was I?”

“Berating Sir?”

“Ah, yes. Alright. Matt's world, isn't like ours. He doesn't 'see' the world, because he is BLIND. He, it's a collection of input. Like Jarvis. He doesn't just view the world, does he?”

“Not entirely, Mr. Nelson. It's a collection of temperature, infrared, auditory input as well as-”

“See? Take visual input out of that, Jarvis. Are you still able to interpret that input?”

“It takes a few moments to shift the input to, clear the image as it were, but I am fully capable to interpret and interact without visual input.”

“That's how Matt's 'sight' works. Every other input type, used, to interpret the world. Can he tell you're being a dramatic little bitch, yeah. Can he tell you what you're wearing? Probably. At least he'd know a button down from a t-shirt. But he still can't see it, so he can't tell if you're wearing blue, or red, or anything. He can't read a book without a reader unless it's in braille, he can't look at a picture, not unless it's something 3 dimensional. He once said a painting looks and feels like, brush strokes, at least some of them, probably the really thick paint ones, but he really has to focus on it to see anything other than a flat surface in a frame.” Foggy finally took a deep breath, “Just, watch the video again if you don't believe me. Watch how his head turns, how he focuses on something, 'looking' around or pinpointing his next jump. Disabled superheroes are out there, Stark, get over it.”

Tony finally sputtered, “I know that, I mean, Barton is deaf, it doesn't mean he doesn't have issues in the field!”

“Wait, is this about Matt not fucking up around you? The kid had a total break down just this morning... He- When he's in the field, as Dardevil, it's do or die. That adrenaline, it causes him to hyper focus so much he can hear someone about to fire a fucking gun right next to his goddamn head! It doesn't help that he's so fucking bullheaded he'd still go out cut up to hell and ripping out stitches. He's just, some people are just, build to beat their head into the wall until it gives. Whether or not it's the wall, we won't know until they don't come home.” Foggy finally calmed himself at the realization on Tony's face, “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pizza to cut and a very picky eater to feed.”

Matt rushed up to him by the time he'd finished cutting it, “It smells really good, not, like, garlic and spices.”

Foggy smiled and ruffed his wet hair, “Matt, what are you wearing?”

Matt tugged at the shirt, frowning, “How would I know? They're soft, and I'm not going out again so, why wear scratchy jeans.”

“Point,” Foggy stated as he pulled a slice onto a clean plate, “Just, let me know how the sauce is, I had to use canned tomato paste, might be a bit salty.”

Matt shook his head and inhaled, “Not salty at all.” Foggy rolled his eyes as he sighed, it was probably the blandest pizza, probably capable of getting him disowned by his father, but the kid ate it up like it was the best thing he'd ever had so he forwarded the recipe to his mother. “So-” Matt froze in his chewing, “Next time, if you want to have some fun, give Steve more than your bolting as a warning...”

Matt snorted and chewed, nodding, “Okay Foggy, I will.”

“And nothing above 4 stories, for the sake of my sanity.”

Matt's brows furrowed, “There's nothing under 4 stories here...”

“Yep, means you'd have to head to the Kitchen to go on another run.”

Matt's face lit up, “Okay.”

“And go easy on Cap... He doesn't know the Kitchen as well as you.”

Matt's grin was a flash of teeth, “Okay, if I must.”

“And don't forget to go to church, something tells me Father Lantom will be happy to hear all about it.”

Matt groaned and glared down at his pizza before taking another bite. “Okay...”

-

Foggy brought Matt a couple books, he kept putting off getting him a fidget toy mainly due to knowing the clicks and pops and whirls of the different types would just trigger all sorts of auditory torture if the kid was just bored and wanting to keep his hands busy. “Hey, Matty, got some books for you. Though I don't think this one is on the approved Catholic list...” Matt tilted his head as he got up and then grinned when he was given his damn Thurgood Marshall book, “Yeah, you kept that damn thing all through Law School and beyond. Surprised it's kept up as often as you've read it.”

“Dad, got it for me. Cost a fortune he said, but, I learned to read it.”

“Yeah, I know, it's why I grabbed it, this one... just don't tell your priest. But, I'm told it's something kids like so I figured I'd bring it.”

Matt frowned as he read the title, “Harry Potter?”

“Yeah, it's a fiction book. It's got all kinds in it. It's about a boy who finds out the so called family he has are actually horrible people and he learns he's magic. He has all sorts of adventures with wizard and witch friends. But, not like the evil kind, but there are evil ones too. But, they have their own law system and everything, even a prison system.”

Matt frowned as his fingers played over the first page, “They are evil...”

“Yeah, don't worry, his buddies help him. Even break him out when they can. But, since they're magical folk they don't know normal laws so they can't help him that way.”

Matt glared as he read, “CPS should have taken him away from them.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He snorted, “I like Harry though. He's a fighter. I can already tell.”

Foggy chuckled, “You have no idea. So, what are we in the mood for for lunch?”

Matt frowned, blinking away from his book, “Don't you have work?”

Foggy shrugged, “I'm taking personal time. Didn't have any clients set up at the moment anyway.”

“Don't, I have work?”

Foggy nudged him, “You've on personal time too. We're partners, buddy, remember?”

Matt blinked, shaking his head, “I musta missed that, with, everything.”

“Oh, well, we have a law firm together. Nelson and Murdock.”

Matt broke out in a grin, “Really?”

“Yep! Been at it for a couple years now. Got our own offices and everything, and they're not closet offices.”

Matt chuckled, “I really did it.”

“Yep, buddy, you really did. Did they not give you the bar card I gave them?”

Matt fumbled, reaching into the drawer beside the bed he'd been sitting on, running his fingers over it and holding it up, “It's, getting difficult to read by touch... I, can't really see them in my head like I use to.”

“Ah, well, let's see here, we have all the bells 'n whistles here, certified attorney down here, and right there in the middle we have Matthew Michael Murdock and your ID number just under that.” Matt was smiling, his other hand long since given up on the book and just rubbing his fingers together while Foggy took him through each of the letters and showing him the seal on the card. “So much debt, in one little card.”

Matt snorted, “We're probably still paying it off, aren't we?”

“Oh yeah, buddy, I'm gonna be in my grave before that's paid off.”

Matt finally licked his lips, “Can we make chicken rice?”

Foggy blinked, “Um, like stir fry rice or boiled rice?”

“The chicken broth rice. Dad would cook it in the broth, it would add some flavor without being too salty or taste bad.”

Foggy scrunched up his nose, “Canned or home made broth? Because home made takes forever.”

Matt shook his head, “Can, I think, sometimes it'd be in these, like, jugs? Kinda.”

“Welp, let's see what they've got. We'll go shopping if we need to.” Matt smiled and jumped up, grabbing his book to head after Foggy.

Foggy was so happy he'd gotten Matt to eat a complete meal. Who knew the kid actually like broccoli? Yeah it was boiled to within an inch of mush but he was eating it along with the carefully cooked chicken Clint had helped out with along with the 'chicken rice' he'd produced while preparing an actual chicken in the kitchen. Matt, as always, was multitasking, turning pages in his book while he ate and grinned and chuckled at the story while shoving around pieces of food until they were deemed cool enough to be edible. Foggy had instructed Clint to take his plate outside the moment he grabbed for spices for his own, otherwise bland plate. The archer had only blinked at that before looking at the kid and nodding before taking the plate and shakers with him. Foggy already liked the guy. Matt's head snapped up, all movement stopping when someone stepped through the doorway before he went back to eating, fingers playing over his book while Foggy raised a brow at a startled looking Tony Stark. “There's broccoli, rice and chicken. If you want something else get it yourself. Take the shakers out of the room if you want to season it.” Tony blinked a couple times before nodding and heading to make a plate. “Want some more chicken, Matty?”

Matt shook his head, “It's getting stringy, I'm good.”

“Probably got some breast meat with that dark meat you're obsessed with.”

Matt shook his head, “Probably.”

“I got ice cream for dessert if you want some.”

Matt's nose scrunched, “Doesn't go well with broccoli. I'll have some later.”

“Plenty left if you're still hungry.”

“I know,” Matt smiled then he frowned at something in his book, suddenly more interested in the story than eating.

“Don't forget to eat, Matty.”

Matt actually missed the plate when he went to stab at his broccoli piece, frowning at it as he got it on the 3rd try and stuffed it into his mouth, making Foggy chuckle when he had to wipe the tiny sprout pieces off his face as his head tilt toward the book as if he was listening to it tell him a story. “Are there more books?” Matt's voice was quiet as his fingers stilled on the page.

“Yeah, Matty, there's one for each year of school.” Matt seemed to relax and went back to reading. Oh, Foggy was going to get an earful when Matt got to the Chamber of Secrets... he could tell now. “Want me to get the next one for you?”

Matt frowned, “It always takes the library so long to get braille books in-”

“Don't worry, I know a guy.” Matt blinked at him, frowning as he stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth and then winced before shifting it to chew. “I'll see about getting it for you.” Foggy blinked at the text appearing, hovering in front of him, 'What's he reading?' He blinked at Tony before rolled his eyes, “So, how are you liking Harry Potter?”

Matt glared, “Dursleys need so many charges brought against them for child abuse. Snape's an asshole... I like McGonagall, she's the smart one... Dumbledore should have listened to her. Woulda been better for Harry. I'm glad he made some friends though.”

Foggy chuckled, “Yeah, well, have you gotten to Christmas?”

Matt smiled and nodded, “They're good friends.” He blinked as Foggy's phone buzzed, “Did you forget to call your mom again?”

“No, Steve getting back to me about your Hell's Kitchen exercise trip. He wants to know if a buddy of his can join. Sam. Have you met him?”

Matt blinked, “Steve was chatting to someone during the run yesterday,” he grinned, “It's why I could escape.”

“That's a no,” Foggy smirked, chuckling as Matt glared, “Okay how about only if he doesn't distract?”

Matt snickered, “He's chatty, but not the droning chatty, he sounds like a good guy. Um, might wanna tell them what we mean by a run... He never ran after me, I don't know if it's because Steve told him not to or not.”

“Mhm, yeah, warning him about it.” Matt was snickering as he drank his water before going back to his book. “Church first though. Don't want to go to church a sweaty reeking mess.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Like I would want to sit through sermon like that.”

“It honestly wouldn't be the first time, Matty.”

-

Foggy was actually trying to go over bills while Karen was helping him balance the books, knowing full well he'd have until at least 1pm before Matt would be back at the Tower probably a giggling happy adrenaline junky from his outing with the 'boys', though his eyes kept darting every time so much as a bird went past the window. He expected them to show up at one point or another, Matt's nose probably dragging him toward the scents he was use to given they always take the same path to the office, it was probably a permanent path in the sidewalks at this point. He wasn't expecting the call, “Nelson and Murdock, Nelson speaking.”

“Um, Foggy, we hit a bit of a snag in the outing. Um, how bad is breaking and entering for the kid?”

“What? Hold on,” he transferred the call over to his office and grabbed it up, “What do you mean?”

“The kid, we got to this little apartment building, and, he just wouldn't leave it alone. Said it- smelled- anyway, he found an unlocked window and yeah, we're watching but holding back in case. Sam hasn't spotted anyone entering and no one seems home.”

Foggy blinked then sighed, “Um, big ass blinking sign outside it?”

Steve laughed, “Yeah, it's a real eye sore.”

“Shit, it's alright, no one's there. The kid's safe, I'm- on my way. Let me just tell Karen I'm going to lunch early.”

“Damnit, Matt I know you hear me! Don't touch ANYTHING!”

Foggy laughed, “Karen I'm taking lunch, please wish me luck on winning the lottery.”

“Good luck! Don't forget to pay me when you do!”

Foggy snickered as he closed the door behind him as he rushed down the stairs to hail a cab. “Leave it to that little bloodhound to find his way home.”

Steve was calling him again when he pulled up the building, “Someone's about to enter... What's the call here?”

“It's me, relax, I've got a key.”

“What? Oh, is it your place? Would explain why it smelled right to him.”

“No, it's his,” Foggy glared and shoved the security door harder to open it, “Damn maintenance is slacking again.” He trudged up the stairs, “Matt, it's me so relax.” He jingled his keys for good measure before getting the door open and smiling when the kid was just standing there, head tilted, probably checking out the room. “Hey, Matty, we really need to discuss breaking and entering.”

“Didn't break nothin', the window was open. Foggy, is this your place? Your smell is everywhere here.”

“No, Matt, it's your place. Didn't you hear me talking to Steve?”

Matt shrugged, “Wasn't paying attention. It, smells like blood.”

“Well, you've, yeah, blood has happened here, a lot. You get home hurt and patch up. It happens.” Matt circled, hand tapping a table before he heading toward the island and tapped it, head swiveling around as he tapped the cabinets and smiled before frowning. “Want to see something? Come on, it's in here.” Matt was full on focused on him as he headed over, head tilting as he pulled the cabinet open. “I, well, after we figured out about the whole kid thing happening, brought it back and put it away for you.” Matt reached out when Foggy pulled the trunk forward, “You said it was your dad's. I'm actually surprised you didn't zero in on it.”

“Doesn't smell like dad,” Matt mumbled as Foggy opened it, he reached out when he recognized the gloves. “It really is,” Foggy shifted away and smiled at Matt's hands ran over them and he hugged them to his chest before his other hand reached out to rub the robe, “I kept them?”

“Yeah, buddy, your own little shrine, I guess. He was, well _the_ influence in your life. Always will be.” Matt's hand ran over the frame and frowned, “It's a picture of you and him at Fogwell's” Matt sniffled and laughed as he reached, frowning when his knuckles tapped the side and his head tilted. “I know your dad didn't want you to, end up like him. You kept your promise,” Matt shifted the tray, frowning as his head tilted, “Though, you're still a fighter, it's for good reason. And, from what I've seen, it helps with that Murdock rage you can get going when things like injustice happen.” Matt's hand was brushing the helmet, frowning and tapping at the horns before picking it up. “Gotta say, still think the horns are a bit much, but it beats the Pjs you use to wear.”

Matt's fingers curled around the helmet, “I'm still fighting.”

“True, but it's a good fight. Even if it's dangerous and I lecture you every time you come into the office bruised, it's still a good fight.”

Matt's head tilted up, “Steve's at the window. Sam's getting antsy on the street.”

Foggy smirked, waving him in, “Come on in Steve, it's alright. Home owner's permission or whatever.”

“So, this is Matt's place?” Matt nodded and shrugged, “I see what you mean. It's well put together for him.”

“Well, he put it together himself, so, pretty common Murdock environment honestly,” Foggy shrugged, “So, Matty, you all good for exercise today?”

Matt thumped the gloves against the trunk, grinning, “Can we- go to Fogwell's?”

“Well, I don't know what they'll think about a kid in there now a days, but I'm pretty sure they'll be too busy gushing that Captain America is there to care if he wants to come too.”

Foggy made sure everything was back to where it belongs before closing the door and smiling at Matt bouncing, letting him ramble about the good time stories adult Matt had told him, as they walked to the gym. “Shouldn't he be, like, guided?”

Matt's head tilted toward them at Sam's voice, Foggy just shook his head, “He doesn't care, so why would we, he'll come looking for a guide if he needs one. Let him have this freedom, as an Adult he's, always playing 'normal' and as a kid he was forced to really. Right now, there's no risk or repercussion, so just let him be a kid.”

Matt ended up beelining and snagging Foggy's sleeve, “I, um, left my cane at the Tower...”

“Don't worry about it, buddy, we're having a fun day out. But, if need be I can grab a spare from the apartment. We're not that far away.”

Matt shook his head, “I'm okay, I just meant- I'm supposed to use my cane.”

“Nah, we're having too much fun. Why bring something extra if it's not needed? I can always send one of the track stars back for one if needed. Do you want your cane?”

Matt gripped reflexively at the sleeve, “I, always have my cane at Fogwell's. They know I'm blind.”

“Matt, they don't know you from Adam there. Just, keep your glasses up or try to point your eyes toward what you're focusing on if you want to blend in or not bring attention to it. They won't have to know, unless you want them to.”

“I can just, be a normal kid?”

“Yep, Matty, just a normal kid. In a gym, full of sweaty men... Okay maybe not as normal as I thought...”

Matt snorted and nudged his side with knuckles, “Foggy, it was just me and dad, that's normal for me.”

Foggy over acted, gasping clutching his side, “Medic!”

“Oh please. I didn't even hit you. Woulda broken a rib if I did...”

“Oh, trust me, I know,” Matt twitched and smiled at the hug, “So, what do you want to snack on after we get back?”

Matt shrugged, “I don't know. Nothing- well, kinda want a crunch but usually that's followed by grinding and sharp and stuff getting stuck and stabbing gums...”

“Hm, sour, sweet, salty? Anything specific flavor wise?”

Matt shrugged, “Not sour, not salty,” he made a face as he licked his lips, “Too much salt in the air as is.”

“That's you, sweaty...”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Um, not really in the mood for snack tastes. Just, want something with some crunch.”

Foggy nodded, “How do you feel about French Bread?”

Matt made a face, “I see where you're going with this but too much flour.”

“Hmmm, how about grilled cheese sandwiches? The good kind that gets oven baked.”

Matt licked his lips then winced, “Um, we still have the cheese I picked out, right?”

“Mhm, do you use butter or mayo for yours? I've honestly never had you make yours and I use butter on mine.”

Matt licked his lips again, “They use mayo at the orphanage, they don't taste right. Not like dad's.”

“We can make both, we'll see which is best, but we're baking them for sure because skillet fried butter grilled cheese is greasy as hell.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Matt was grinning as they walked up to the gym.

“Oh, there is one thing I forgot to mention, they still have all the old posters up.”

Matt froze as he heard the door open, “Huh?”

“Come on, I'll show you,” Foggy smiled as he took Matt around to the old frames, grinning and reading them out as Matt tapped each of the frames.

“Well, if Steve isn't gonna hit the bag I am,” Sam's voice pulled Matt's attention for a split second while Steve laughed and called something about them not surviving him hitting them.

“Don't forget to wrap your hands,” the kid made them blink and nod, getting a grin out of him before his head tilted back to Foggy to listen.

-

Foggy was a little worried, they'd called Dr. Strange in again and the man still couldn't give them a cause or possible timeline for this to fix itself. “Okay, so, it's like a mental image right? Or like just knowledge that like beams into your head when you check?”

Strange shook his head, “I'm getting a headache at this point. It's, very difficult to explain, it's- Everything keeps, moving and changing. The barricade has weakened, there's cracks I can, maneuver through, but it's like being thrown into a vat of some kind. It's like the air itself is thick when I try to communicate and discover what occurred.”

Foggy frowned at Matt's worried look, “Matt, in as much detail as you can, try to explain how you see the world.”

Matt bit his lip, “It's, It's moving, changing. Everything just, it's like feeling something. But it's not like, blackness or anything, it's actually, kinda, like red? Even, people and objects, they shift, like, flames.”

Dr. Strange sat back, “Ah, you've taught yourself, and your mind has adapted to the alternate input and your mind interprets it- that would explain why my mind can't properly interpret yours.”

Matt flopped back into the chair, “Alright then, what's that mean?”

Foggy shrugged, “I don't know, Matt. Did you get anything from that little trip or whatever it was?”

“The barrier has lessened, so, there's progress?”

Matt rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, about as helpful as the other doctors I've had...”

Foggy snorted, reaching out to hug the kid, “Don't worry, Matty, no machines this time around.”

“Actually, if he'd allow, some brain function testing might help me interpret it better.” Foggy was shifting when Matt tensed, “Only if Matthew consents of course.”

Matt just clung and shook his head, “No machines.”

“I understand, I can- attempt again, after- after we both have some time to rest. Honestly the way you interpret the world, the concept if fascinating but the execution... it's painful to view from an outsider's perspective.”

Matt snorted, “It was way worse when it started. Just, everything, all at once, no way to understand and only some things making sense.”

“So, what's the plan?”

“Rest, recoop, try again later once we're both ready for it?”

Foggy sighed, “This would be so much easier if we knew why this happened?”

He got a shrug, “That would be trapped with Matt's memories of adulthood. There's nothing explicitly obvious, not that I can interpret at least. But then, my mind doesn't work the way his does so it could have slapped me in the face and I wouldn't even know it.”

Foggy sighed, then jumped up, “Oh, Matt, your book came in.”

Matt jumped up and ran so quick he nearly stumbled into Foggy as he went to his bag to grab it, “I can never get books this fast!”

“Overnight is a godsend, buddy. Go enjoy the book, let the doc figure out what the hell we do next.”

Matt held the book close, “Just, no-”

“Machines, trust me, buddy, I know.”

Regardless of Foggy's warning, Matt still flopped down on the floor, his legs swinging as he read his book, “How soft is that carpet?”

Matt shrugged, “I'm distracted, I'm not paying attention so it's not bothering me as much.”

“You are odd, you know that Matty?”

Matt cracked up, “Yep, reminded daily,” he flipped a page and happily rested a hand on his chin as he continued his reading. Foggy just relaxed, trying to figure out what options they had for lunch when Matt flinched. “Doc, whatever you're doing you need to stop. It's distracting me.”

Foggy glared toward Dr. Strange, who frowned, “You are very sensitive. I was, merely attempting to see how you perceive the world, not a... deep dive like one we did earlier.”

Matt shook his head, “I feel that. Don't do it, especially while I'm distracted. It, messes me up.” Foggy frowned when Matt relocated to one of the softer chairs, giving Strange the side-eye.

“It was just, a brush, it was intended to merely read how he perceives the things around him, I meant no intrusion.”

“Stay outa people's heads... Unless given permission.” Foggy frowned and thought for a second, “Matty, what'd it feel like?”

Matt flinched, “Like, fingers,” he reached up toward his head, “Like fingers dipping in paint.”

Strange hummed, “Odd sensation to have from a simple mental touch.”

Matt shrugged, “Just don't do it again.”

“That's way more intrusive than listening to heartbeats,” Foggy grumbled as he glared for a minute, “Matt, any clue on lunch?”

Matt shrugged and kept reading, “Not hungry.”

Foggy glared at Strange even harder, Murdock 101 not hungry means uncomfortable, “So, Thai?” He smirked at the mortified expression, “I'm joking, Matty, but honestly that sounds good so I mentioned it. What does sound good then?”

Matt shrugged, “I'm not hungry yet, don't have anything I'm wanting.”

Foggy tried to think, there were several sure fire menus and items he could get Matt to eat, but that was his Matt, kid Matt still seemed highly overwhelmed by things Adult Matt had no trouble with unless it was a really bad day. “I make a damn good ramen,” he offered, it was one of the items Adult Matt could eat, most days, but from the wince he got he reevaluate his thoughts, that option was probably a money option truth be told.

“Too much salt, the broth always tastes wrong... And the noodles are weird.”

Okay, rice noodles are out, at least the pre-made type, “Um, spaghetti? Should still have plenty of the pizza sauce left. Just add a bit of water and instant spaghetti sauce.”

Matt licked his lips and shook his head, “Starch and tomato. I'm not in the mood for tomato.”

Foggy hummed, okay this was a little more difficult than he thought, “Sandwiches? Could always go to the store and grab some organic meats and veggies for them.”

Matt gulped, “Not in the mood for bread.”

“Yer killing me smalls!”

Matt snorted and shook his head, “I told you, I'm not hungry, and nothing really, pops out right now.”

Foggy sighed, “So, rice?”

Matt shrugged, “It's a good filler.”

Foggy had so many things click at once. “Ah, that's what that's about. If you're not wanting tastes, the rice helps you ignore being hungry.”

Matt didn't look happy, he looked worried, “Yeah, rice doesn't really have a flavor, sometimes it can but- it's really just a filler.”

Foggy bit at his lips, “How do you take your red meat?”

Matt snorted and smirked, “Haven't really... Dad had some good recipes, the slow cook ones but, I don't really eat like- meats that aren't cooked all the way.”

“Texture, taste, or smell?”

Matt shrugged, “Yes? It all can get that way. Blood- tearing flesh, it can all just get, wrong.”

Foggy never thought of Matt as 'Vegetarian' but it would explain why most of the things he ate were grown. “I know for a fact you won't touch tubers with a ten foot pole.”

Matt looked confused, “Tubers?”

“Right, 14, and not a gardener, like potatoes. Said they always taste like dirt. No matter what I do with them.”

Matt winced, “Yeah, it sucks when they don't clean them right when they make chips... it's still, there, somehow, even after cooking in oil.”

Foggy sighed, “Fish?”

Matt licked his lips and winced, “I don't like the canned fish.”

“Oh, hell no, we aren't talking canned here, Matty. Real fish. I've seen Adult Matt eat sushi before, so I know there's some you just won't like, but I can't remember cooked fish. But, honestly now I know why he always passed up my awesome tuna fish sandwiches.”

Matt's face just made Foggy laugh so hard, “I, can't remember having fish after- But the docks reek so bad I can't even get near it.”

Foggy nodded, “Understandable, that place reeks for me too. So is that a no on trying real fish?”

Matt winced, “I'm not in the mood to try something new. I don't want to risk getting sick.”

Foggy winced, “Yeah, total meal ruiner right there. Aright, unless I get a veto, I'm making pizza.” He stood up, earning a smile from Matt who went back to his book, he took that as the go ahead.

Matt shuffled in, making Foggy worry when he looked tear eyed before he spotted the book, and finger marking the page he'd stopped reading on. “I miss pepperoni,” was admitted, ah deflection tactic. Kid wanted to get away from the story for a bit. “I always loved it, and sausage, but after- it's just all, pepper.”

Foggy nodded, “Yeah, that would be a lot of pepper, and preservatives, given commercial pepperoni. It's gonna be another hour before I can start rolling the dough, it's still gotta proof.”

Matt was shuffling his fingers on the counter, “Do you play chess?”

Foggy blinked, “I- know some of how to play. Never really was one for chess, I'm more of a solitaire kinda guy when I'm bored. Something about the cards, it just hypnotizes you.”

“Want to play? Bruce knows where the chess set is.”

Foggy frowned, “Is that the only game here?”

Matt shrugged, “It's the first one that came to mind, didn't really ask about others.”

Foggy waved a hand, “Go get it, you might have to remind me how to play though.”

Matt chuckled, “Don't worry, I'm still remembering how to play. Jarvis, does Bruce have the chess set?”

“Yes, Dr. Banner relocated it back to the lab after completing your game.”

Matt flinched, “Um, can you ask him to bring it up?”

“Of course, young sir, though if he is working on something delicate it may take some time.”

“That's, that's fine, thanks Jarvis.”

Foggy huffed out a sigh, “Could play blind man's bluff...”

Matt blinked and laughed, “Foggy!”

“Hey, it's an option, I'm just saying! Double blind man's bluff.”

“That was the worst, leave the blind jokes to me, alright?”

“Eh, alright, you're the expert.”

Matt was chuckling when Bruce came in, “Jarvis said you were looking for the board.”

Foggy flailed when Matt laughed harder, “Oh, come on, he gets to!”

“He's better at it.” Bruce just sat there looking confused as Matt took the board, “Yeah, we were, thanks Bruce.”

-

Foggy was frowning and glaring at Clint watching Matt. The kid had finally eaten himself sleepy after their game and had curled up in the chair he'd seemed to claim 'comfortable', but he didn't say anything. Just made a face as Clint tilted his head as Matt blinked again, eyes drooped low but open. He finally waved a finger at him, catching his attention. Clint just shrugged and made a motion with his hand, making Foggy tilt his head in confusion before Clint set his closed hands against his ear and tilted his head. Foggy suppressed a chuckle and shrugged, his hands coming up to seesaw before he dropped them and headed back to putting away leftovers, what little there was. It would still be a nice snack for later if Matt got hungry. Foggy glared at Clint being a little shit, he needed to learn sign... or something. He did Not want to wake Matt up if he was sleeping, yeah it was early but that kid has been through a lot and deserves a nap at least. Foggy finally flailed a hand and hoped Jarvis understood when he held up his hands like he was typing on a keyboard. He nearly squealed when a hologram appeared and front of him before typing up 'Leave him alone!' before risking trying to swipe it over to Clint. Clint jerked back and rolled his eyes, slumping back and sulking like a child. Foggy blew a kiss toward the ceiling as the text and keyboard faded out.

Foggy was actually debating doing dishes, but he knew he'd wake Matt up the moment he shifted the tap, he was already surprised Matt was out enough that his steps and Clint's random bullshit hadn't woken him up. He spun at the yelp and laughed, “I told you to leave him alone!”

Matt grumpily had Clint by the nose, “Damn stinkin' breath. What the hell are you leering over me for?”

“You sleep with your eyes open,” Foggy laughed harder at Clint's distorted voice. “I was checking to see if you were actually sleeping or faking us out.”

Matt finally gave him a good shove before letting go of his nose, “By breathing on me? Asshole, go eat a mint!”

“My breath is not that bad!”

“I literally taste pepper... you're the only one that peppers shit here.”

Clint flail, Matt grumbled and curled up, “It's not that bad!”

“Clint, leave him the fuck alone... And yes, Matt does sleep with his eyes open sometimes, it's usually when he finally gets tired enough to pass out. Kinda like he was doing, before you interrupted it.” Foggy sighed, “Matt, it's only 5pm, stay up a few more hours, buddy. You know how easy it is to mess up your sleep schedule.” Matt grumbled and finally dropped his legs out of the chair to grab his book, “And you are leaving him the hell alone. He might break your nose next time.”

“Pepper breath...”

Clint glared and flailed before grumbling and grabbing something from his pocket and stuffing it into his mouth and chewing, “There, happy?”

Matt made a face, “Whatever, just keep it down.”

Foggy sighed, this was warfare, great Clint pulls gum and Matt is gonna jump and potentially attack anyone that might be near if he's sleeping and gets woken up. “Don't pop bubbles either,” Clint stopped, tilting toward him with the bubble already half blown.

Clint rolled his eyes and reeled it back in, Matt wincing as he chewed, “Fine. Dad.”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “The Avengers, folks, biggest children in the world.”

Matt snickered before going back to his book. “Have some ice cream, Foggy, you'll feel better.”

Foggy's eyes locked on the freezer, “Are you actually offering one of your tiny organic pints of ice cream?”

“Oh, shut up, you got like 4 of them yesterday, yes I'm sharing... Just make sure there's one left for later, please.”

Foggy's mood fell, “Welp, there was like 4 pints... Good thing I stashed one in your freezer.” He shuffled a few things around. “Yeah they're gone. That's what I get for putting them in the common's freezer I guess.”

Matt frowned and shrugged, “It happens.”

“Welp, buddy, we got a couple hours to kill. Any idea what you're wanting to do?”

Matt shrugged, “Not much to do here.”

“Yeah, we're working on that... Anything you want to do today?”

Matt shrugged again, “I'm just, bored.”

Foggy snorted, “Well, reading, chess, could watch something? I've gotten really good at audio descriptions through the years.”

Matt's brows scrunched, “I don't know any movies from now.”

Foggy frowned, “I'm trying to think of something you'd like. Um, could watch an old movie.” Foggy snickered, “The great mouse detective?”

Matt blinked and chuckled, “I haven't seen that in a long time.”

“It is decided! Jarvis can you track down a copy?”

“Already downloading, Mr. Nelson.”

“Oh, Matty, they made a Sherlock Holmes- well everything actually.”

Matt blinked and shifted, “Really?”

“Yep, there's so many newer movies and even tv series. Some of them are fun, some a little over the top.”

Matt chuckled, “But there's Holmes and Watson, right?”

“Oh yeah, there's some variation sometimes but there's always a Holmes and Watson.”

Matt smiled, “Marathon?”

Foggy grinned, “Let me get some water, I'm gonna need it.”

“I will be happy to take over the descriptions if your voice needs a rest, Mr. Nelson.”

“Thanks Jarvis,” Foggy smiled as he settled in when the tv light up. “Wanna come over here Matty or is that chair that comfortable?”

Matt rushed over to jump up and lean against his shoulder, “Hit it!”

-

Matt wasn't exactly cooperative the next time Dr. Strange came in, still a bit twitchy about the 'fingers in paint' incident, but he still stayed calm even if he was squirming a bit. “Foggy promised the next Harry Potter book if I at least tried, so, just- don't do that thing again, okay?”

Strange laughed, “He would get it for you either way.” Matt smirked and nodded before tensing up, he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. “Alright, something, easier. Less, intrusive, let's try a simple communication. See if you were just so, unnerved by it you were just expecting sensation. Like when you hyper focus and are unable to pull away from certain information.”

Matt frowned, “So, what should it feel like?”

“Just, like speaking now. The difference would be it wouldn't be spoken out loud.”

Matt nodded, seeming distracted by something before he got up and headed toward the kitchen, “Alright, just, no- whatever you did last time.”

“How about a simple 'hello'?”

Matt blinked and nodded before he turned one of the nobs on the sink, seeming to relax when it let out a soft squeak, “Okay, so-”

_Hello._

Matt's world swam, suddenly white bloomed, seeming to take away half of his image of the world. He whimpered and clutched his head when it didn't go away. “Stop.”

“Matthew, are you alright?” He whined when the steps sounded, tensing up, seeing his normal reddened and flaming world creeping into the splash of white, trying to make it go away. “Matthew, wait, stop.”

It felt like tensing, like focusing, but not like tensing a muscle and the white started getting overtaken, slowly bringing back the world he knew and understood. “Make it stop.”

“Doc, doc!” Foggy's voice sounded, “Matt, stop!”

The white suddenly flared when he relaxed before it retracted, seeming to suddenly just evaporate from his vision. “Foggy? What, what happened?”

“Stephen, Doc, you okay?”

Matt turned, confused, he hadn't heard the man fall to the floor. He could see him now, Foggy flipping him, “He's breathing, Foggy, his heart, it's pounding but it's okay.”

“What happened?”

“I- I don't know, he just, tried to talk to me and- it was like, he took my vision away.”

“Shit, that's blood, shit, Jarvis! Medic! Matt come here, hold still, how's your head?”

Matt finally understood why he couldn't smell Foggy's cologne or anything else except copper when he reached up, his nose was bleeding. “Is he okay?” Matt's head tilted up when he heard the breathing change. “I think he's waking up.”

Foggy jumped back over, “Doc, hey, what happened?”

Strange jerked, grabbing the arm that had his shoulder, shifting, “Matthew? Is he alright?”

“He's, got a nose bleed but he's responsive. You were out, everything alright?”

“He's scared,” Matt stated, “His heart is pounding so fast...”

Strange finally took a few relieved breathes, “It's alright, I'm alright. It's fading.” Foggy was frowning when Strange finally focused on him, “Oh, good, it's only a short duration side effect.” Strange let out a relieved chuckle and relaxed, nearly giving Foggy a heart attack when he flopped back down onto the floor. “Well, that just made things more difficult.”

“What the hell happened?!”

“I, attempted to speak to Matthew, telepathically. I thought a soft brush instead of anything intrusive would help calm his worry. I, miscalculated.” Matt rushed over, stopping when he was a little afraid to help Foggy get the doctor up, “Jarvis, I heard medic... I'm alright, it won't be necessary.”

“Regardless, Dr. Banner is on his way.”

Strange sighed, “It's alright now, just, make sure he's aware it's non-emergency.”

“He's still on his way in case of shock.”

Foggy was flailing, “What the hell happened?”

Strange sighed, rubbing his head, “Matthew appears to be sensitive, in all his senses. Including at least one most humans are unaware of. When communicating telepathically, it's a lot like speaking. One projects, while the other receives the information. I projected the thought to Matthew. It should have been a simple 'touch' of one mind to another. Matthew latched onto that touch, perhaps an automatic response, like focusing on a voice. The same as when he focuses on you talking, he focuses his senses on you to 'see' you. Which, I do not recommend for someone to experience his world. It's- very unnerving. My brain apparently shut down a bunch of basic functions when he latched on. Took a moment for everything to recover my sight. It must have been one of the areas... effected by the connection.”

“So, what, Matt's psychic?”

“Not, exactly. He's aware, and once that touch has happened he's able to continue the connection and even, project back through it it seems.”

“Don't do that again,” Matt stated as the door swung open, “It, was like, white- a white puddle that just appeared and, blocked everything out.”

“Believe me, Matthew, I have no wish to experience that again either. Just be aware, you're capable of doing serious harm if you hadn't let go of the connection. And you'll be aware of others attempting to access your mind, even if it's a simple brush. Before I used spells, protection I suppose after that response, that allowed me to freely move but those times were only for helping and healing so they protected me from this realization.”

Bruce was glaring, “How bad is it?”

“Went blind for, about 3 minutes I think? Wasn't looking at my watch,” Strange shrugged, “And a migraine,” he wiped his nose and glared, “And a nose bleed it seems.”

“So, recovering?”

“Haven't tested my vision completely, but so far everything is focused and no flashes or excessive blur.”

“Come on, let's get your eyes checked. Matt, you okay?”

Matt nodded, “I, didn't mean to hurt him, I just, wanted the world back.”

Strange patted his arm as he shuffled out, “Some pain relievers would help with the migraine, the rest is fine.”

“Don't care, we're checking your eyes. Matt I know you hate doctors and labs, but, if you're feeling bad come see me? I'll find something you can stand for pain. And tell me if that nose bleed keeps up or comes back.”

Matt sniffed and winced before running to the sink to spit, “It's already stopped, it's just the lingering and blood clot smell now.”

Bruce didn't look happy as he looped an arm under Strange's shoulder, “What were you thinking?”

“It was a brush, a word, you've even withstood that both as Bruce Banner and as Hulk, and neither of you so much as flinched at it. It was impossible to know that would happen, or the severity of the psychic bleed-”

Matt was frowning as the voices faded, “I hurt him... I didn't, I wasn't- I just wanted the white to go away. It blocked out the world.”

Foggy hugged him, he flinched, “Well, Stark might have been right then. Wonder how Nat is going to take that news. She's going to have to pay back the pool.”

Matt blinked at him, “Huh?”

“There was this, betting pool on Daredevil. Back before they really knew him, I mean, one of the options was psychic badass or something. Nat won it, I think she bet on trained ninja actually or something like that.”

Matt smirked, “Nah, she was right, I just didn't complete my training.”

“Badass is badass, Matty, deal with it, you're a tiny badass ninja that becomes an awesome badass ninja. But, how the hell are we going to figure this out now?” Matt blinked up at him, “I know you, buddy, that's a big fat 'no' to anything doctor now, mystical or not.”

Matt shuddered, “Foggy, it was- like taking my sight all over again, when that happened.”

“Yep, that's a no doctors now. Alright, so, what the hell do we do now?”

Matt shrugged at the hug, “How the hell should I know? I'm just a kid.”

“Dude, kids are smart.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Not from my angle.”

Foggy scooped him up, grunting at the weight and flailing, “I will stand here and hug you, Matty... so stop kicking.”

Matt was glaring as he held on around Foggy's shoulder, relaxing at the sudden familiarity, “Foggy, am I bleeding?”

Foggy set him down, kneeling down to look him over, “No, buddy, unless that did something inside your skull we can't see.”

“ _You're bleeding...”_

“ _Where?”_

“ _Base of the skull-”_

Matt's hand wrapped a the faint brush against his neck, “Foggy. Um,” he could smell a faint, almost phantom scent of blood, feeling the slight stinging of something scratchy pressing at his head, just under his hair, he flinched and shook his head.

“Hey, buddy, what's wrong?”

“Um, a memory, I think... but it, feels different than my normal memories. Like, it's actually there not just like I'm remembering it.”

“What was it, buddy?”

Matt shook his head, “Just, your voice, talking to me. I was, bleeding? 'Base of the skull-' Everything else was just, muffled, musta been focusing on you I guess.”

Foggy's heart was pounding, quick, fear quick, “Alright, buddy, if you're doing alright, or remember anything else, speak up alright?”

Matt nodded, rubbing his neck, “Yeah, I will.”

“I brought the next book. Want to read it while I check on Bruce and Strange? Since you don't like labs and they're probably in medical.”

Matt nodded and shifted away before snagging the book and bolting to curl up in 'his' chair. “Um, can we try sweat and sour chicken?”

Foggy blinked, “Sure buddy. Any backups?”

Matt shrugged, “Really want eggrolls, but I can't stand them anymore.”

“Either way, you'll still get to taste them, so eggrolls it is.”

Matt smiled, it broke out into a full on grin, “Thank's Foggy.”

“Oh, plain rice or fried?”

Matt frowned, “Plain I guess?”

“One of each it is,” Foggy smiled, “I'll check on the docs, then I'll head out to get the food.”

“I could order them for delivery, Mr. Nelson.”

“Nope, Matt only orders from one place, and it's in Hell's Kitchen. They don't deliver this far out.”

Matt went still, frowning as he watched Foggy grab his messenger bag, “Foggy...”

“Hm? What's up, buddy?”

Matt frowned and tilted his head, “You forgot something”

Foggy checked his bag, nope, nothing missing, “No, nothing's missing. I gave you your book, if that's what's missing.”

“No, it's, not heavy enough. Something's missing from it.”

Foggy snorted when it finally clicked, “I carry a baseball bat sometimes. If I know I'm going to be walking late.” Matt's head shot up tilted at him, “Hey, some of us aren't trained badass ninjas.”

“Is that what's missing?”

“Probably, buddy. I did have it with me the first visit over, and I knew I would run later after the other day. Sometimes it's just automatic to grab it. But since I lend you my bag to carry things when you're running around being badass I guess I just got outa the habit of carrying it.”

Matt smiled and nodded, “Stay safe.”

Foggy nodded, “I'll see you in awhile. You'll probably be hungry enough to eat a horse by the time I get back so it'll probably help.”

Matt snorted, “I hope so,” he finally cracked open his book as Foggy headed out.

Matt jumped when someone dropped onto the couch nearby, “Hey, kid, how's it been?”

Tony's voice made him tense as he stopped reading, “Alright. I think I'm remember things now.”

“Well I guess that's good. Strange said you gave him a wallop. You feeling okay?”

Matt shrugged, “Other than the random weird memory afterward, everything's been normal.”

“So, I got something I wanted you to check out, see if it's alright.” Tony held something flat out to him, making him frown and reach out for it, “Foggy hasn't brought your reader, I don't know why not, probably because they're expensive so he doesn't want to risk yours in case something happens to it. Either that or because Jarvis has been helping you. But, I thought this might help. Since you seem the reading type.”

Matt frowned at the smooth thing. “Is this like a phone? Foggy showed me his but it's just, no buttons.”

“This one has one. Push is and pick something you want to read.”

Matt frowned as he checked his page, pressing the button. “Harry Potter, the prisoner of Azkaban.” His fingers shifted when the tablet changed, frowning at the changed surface before running his fingers over it and smiling.

“You can reset the screen by pressing the button again. Along the edge there's a scroll bar. Might be a little confusing at first, depending how you read but it should be out of the way of reading for the most part. “You should be able to jump to a specific line of text by searching for it when naming the book, but that is still a little tricky. Since some sentences can be repeated. We're still working on the whole page number thing. Books can be different between publishers and font size and everything and since it's a reader-” Tony waved a hand, “It's a prototype is what I'm getting at. But, it also has this neat little feature. Let me see, Jarvis, can you bring up something?”

“Of course, Sir.” Matt shifted back at the change in the air, frowning and tilting his head. “Just hold the tablet up and hold the button down, young sir, it will interpret it into braille for you.”

Matt held the tablet up, frowning when he pushed the button and made sure the screen was smooth before holding down the button, hoping he was holding it correct before he heard the rattle of it interpreting the text. “That should do it.”

'I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. For all the disbelief, and the annoyances. I guess you play so well to your strengths as Daredevil, it never crossed my mind that everyone has their own weaknesses and that even the Man without Fear has his. And it didn't help at all with all my bullshit, and insensitivity toward a kid that has no idea about any of that, much less so when all he did was wake up and suddenly everything and one changed. Jarvis has already put in for some things to be changed, this is your warning, but it should just be some design changed for appliances. And, if we finally got it functioning correctly, Jarvis should be able to supply you a physical map of where everything is that might be hidden from that bat sonar of yours. And please, tell Foggy to stop given me the stink eye? I get that I fucked up royally, but I've finally realized how blind I was to the situation.'

Matt cracked up, “I can't promise anything, Foggy does what he wants.”

Tony sighed, “Yeah, lawyers are like that. So, it read clear?”

“Yeah, Tony, I got the message loud and clear.”

“Good,” Matt tensed at the hand smacking his arm, “Can you let Foggy know he can stop buying braille books? He's still got overdue bills to pay off...”

“Huh?”

-

Matt winced at the deep booming chuckle, not expecting it as he looked up from his book, “Hello, and whose child are you? I haven't seen you before. Though, Clint does have children he rarely speaks about you don't appear to be of his line.”

Matt twitched, trying to shake the slight ringing out of his ears, “Um, can you speak softer please? Your voice carries heavy.”

“Ah, forgive me,” Matt sighed in relief, the voice much softer and less bass drum in his ear. “So, what's your name?”

“Matt, I'm... visiting until they help me fix this.”

“Fix what?”

Matt winced, inching away from the vibration as the man settled, “I'm not supposed to be a kid.”

“Ah, a regression then? Or a curse?”

Matt shrugged, “We don't know,” he cringed away from the feeling of static, eyes turning toward the hand held out toward him.

“I'm Thor,” Matt frowned and tilted his head, reaching out but backing off when it felt like tiny electrical shocks when he got closer, “Is everything alright? I won't bite, or attempt to harm.”

“Attempt or not, I can feel, you're charged... Like, rubbing your socks on the carpet and touching something metal. It'll hurt if I touch you.”

“Ah, you're sensitive, I see, forgive the energy. It tends to build during transport and doesn't always dissipate right away.” Matt smiled when a hand tapped the side of the chair, jolting a little at the vibration, “Care for a poptart?”

Matt blinked and shrugged, “They, don't taste right anymore. But thanks for the offer.”

“They are the best Midgardian pastry to date! How do they not taste right?”

Matt winced, Thor stepping back and lowering his voice, “They, taste like preservatives, and- they're really dry and the icing is just... it breaks and crumbles like shattered glass. There's no give to any of it.”

Thor waved a finger up, “Have you tried them with milk? I don't see the appeal though it would add moisture to them.”

Matt's noise wrinkled at the thought of sweetened/tart filling mixed with milk. “No, thank you.”

“How sensitive are you? It's not just power or magic is it?”

Matt shook his head, “No, it's, everything.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I am enjoying a poptart, lest it would bother-”

Matt shook his head, “It's fine, I can taste it but it's not as bad as actually eating it, it's actually easier on me.”

“Ah, well, I am enjoying these... S-more's ones.”

Matt tilted his head and smiled, “Smores, yeah it's, chocolate and gram cracker and marshmallow. They're good but, most of the time it all has- something's just wrong in them. Usually preservatives.”

Matt blinked when Thor grabbed a plate and a large box, setting the plate on the table near him before setting one on it before digging into his own. “Offerings are nothing new to Asgardians. Though I admit it is the first I've left uneaten by a Midgardian.”

Matt licked his lips, making a face at the first tinge of preservatives before chocolate reached his tongue, “Thanks.”

“Have you been taught how to read the printed world or merely the intractable one?”

Matt tilted his head, “I'm, not understanding the question. I can read, I was able to read before I lost my sight. I just, use Braille now. It's, physical print I guess you'd say.”

“Ah, your senses do not include your eyes.”

“Yeah, it's how everything got, sensitive.”

Thor nodded as he chewed on his snack, “I do have one question, how do you enjoy the television? There are many wonderful things to watch on it and many stories it tells.”

Matt chuckled, “I don't usually watch tv, when I do I use audio descriptions, or someone describes it to me. So I know, the environment and the characters, what they look like, the... feeling of the scene. But, it's really annoying when you have to pause it to make sure I know where we are when scenes change. Foggy's really good at catching me up actually. But, I guess he's been doing it for a long time.” Matt's hand ran across his wrist, frowning, how long had he been here and he keeps forgetting he doesn't have his watch... “Jarvis, Foggy's due back isn't he?”

“He's on his way, young sir, traffic.”

Matt smiled, “Thanks Jarvis.”

Thor shifted, the man was a walking subway... “You are right about them being dry, care for a drink?”

Matt shrugged, “I usually just drink water.”

“Water it shall be.” Thor got to the fridge and automatically tossed the bottle, tensing before relaxing with a laugh as Matt caught it, “Skilled indeed.”

Matt shrugged and smiled, not bringing up the slight stickiness the bottle had, he'd wash it and his hands when Foggy got back with real food. “Oooo a poptart that escaped Thor,” Matt rolled his eyes as Clint scooped it up off the table and chomped it.

Clint was chewing, loudly, Thor was not amused, “That was for Matthew...”

“It's fine, Thor, I wasn't going to eat it anyway.”

Clint seemed to shrink, breaking the poptart in half before setting the un-bitten end on the plate, “Sorry.”

Matt chuckled, “It's fine, it's actually getting... bitter. Foggy's coming soon with food.”

“So, fair game?”

“Yeah, Clint, quick before Thor fights you for it,” Matt chuckled as Thor crossed his arms, Clint snagged the plate and bolted while they both laughed.

“You are use to the shenanigans,” Thor stated as he cleaned up the trash from his 'snack'.

“Yeah, I've been here about a week, I think, it's been a long week.” Matt sighed then smiled when he smelt sweetness and licked his lips, “Foggy's back,” he rushed toward the elevator, bouncing as Foggy laughed and passed off the bag to him. “You're the best! It smells really good.”

“But how does it taste?”

Matt rolled his eyes as he took it to the counter and sniffed, frowning, “You only got sweet and sour?”

“Yeah, it sounded good.”

Matt frowned, something right there, but he couldn't quite remember it, “You never get sweet and sour chicken.”

Foggy nudged him, “Shush and eat up, Murdock. Before it goes cold. It was a long damn cab ride. Asshole thought I was a tourist and tried to take me the long way.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Asshole.” He licked his lips when he caught the scent of an eggroll, sniffing the bag deeply and licking his lips as he smiled. “Use to love them, now all the textures, and the pepper... it's usually got a lot.”

Thor was a bit amused at Matt holding his chicken pieces over the red sauce, but he never brought it up. Foggy was actually amazed by the lack of confusion while he ate his own. “Let me know if I'm being too loud.”

Matt broke off a sharp, over cooked corner of his chicken before shrugging and biting it, “I'm, trying to tune everything out.” He hummed, “I missed sweet and sour. Still can't stomach actually dipping it... it sucks, just, bell pepper taste.”

Foggy shrugged, “You'll get there buddy. Hell, we have at least one Thai meal a week.” Matt's eyes widened, “Hey, you are the one that offers it, buddy. I think I only had to drag you like once and you were hooked.”

Matt blinked, “How do I stand that?”

Foggy shrugged, “Don't know, Matty. Hell, until now I didn't know how bad it could be or how bad it was I guess. I know there's times that, yeah it's a bit obvious now, most of the Murdock quirks. It's not so obvious if you don't know.”

Matt frowned at the sauce, “I can't even stand this, just walking by the Thai place gets my nose running and my eyes watering... They use a lot of spices, that smell strong and burn.”

Foggy frowned, thinking, before he reached over and snapped one of the hot eggrolls in half, Matt's nose instantly started twitching before the kid leaned over to sniff at it before backing off and licking his lips, “Just don't make yourself sick, Matty, eat whatever you want.”

Matt finally picked up one half, wincing at the heat before sniffing again, finally nibbling on the end of it. Foggy was grinning when he seemed to relax and concentrate as he nibbled carefully. “It's oily, I forgot how oily.”

“It's deep fried, Matty,” Foggy laughed, “Like I said, don't make yourself sick. You can wash your hands after or eat it with a fork.”

Matt's face scrunched, “Who eats Chinese with a fork?”

Foggy snorted, “You.”

“Bullshit!”

“Language,” Matt glared toward the distant call, Foggy blinked and snickered.

“Between you and me, I think it's because of the splinters. Chopsticks are cheaply made, and I don't know about you but- yeah, wouldn't want splinters in my food.”

Matt flinched and grumbled, grabbing another piece of chicken and starting the process of picking off the harsh uneven overcooked edges, “Yeah, I can see that. Haven't really had Chinese after- Dad tried once, it didn't go over well.”

Foggy frowned, “Well, you have a heads up. Let me get a spoon for your rice,” he stood to grab one while Matt held his acceptably altered piece of chicken over his sweet and sour. “How much of that do you taste that way?”

Matt frowned, trying to think, “Um, you know when you don't know if you're in the mood for something so you like, dip a little corner into it to check? It's, kinda like that.”

Foggy set the spoon done, “Spoon's next to the carton, at your 3.”

Matt nodded, automatically reaching out and tapping it before popping his chicken into his mouth and chewing. Matt seemed to be watching Foggy when he dunked a whole piece into his sauce before eating it. “That, I wouldn't be able to stand. Too much sweet pepper, and, just, it tingles. I think it's the pineapple that does it. It's, wrong, regular pineapple just, hurts to eat.”

Foggy frowned, “Do you know a funny way to tenderize a crappy cut of steak? Pineapple marinade. Pineapples have this like, acid or something in it, it literally eats meat proteins. I can get that tingling on my tongue when I've eaten too much, that might be what you're feeling.”

“Pineapple eats meat?”

“The fruit that bites back,” Foggy chuckled along with Matt.

-

Foggy wasn't sure he liked this plan at all... Matt wanted to spar, Steve and Sam both were away doing some charity work for the VA, Clint wouldn't touch the kid in a fight not even with an arrow, and Natasha was just out... Mainly due to Matt refusing to go against her. Foggy was happy that his mini-Murdock had at least some self preservation, but then again it could be because he was 14 and she was hot enough and lethal enough anyone would have issues keeping hormones in check. Thor was waiting, Matt was wrapping his hands, and grumbling about the damn safety gear Foggy had required itching. “It won't matter as long as it protects you, Matty...”

“Don't worry, I won't injure the boy.”

“I'm more worried about him injuring himself.”

“Foggy these are gonna trip me up,” Matt was trying to shake out the odd feel of his hand guards.

“You'll thank me when you don't break your hand on him, Matty. Don't try to do damage, just try for like, holds. Less chance of something getting broken. He's thick skinned.”

Foggy needed some kind of anti-anxiety medication for this... “I got this, Foggy,” he was going to need a lot of it...

Matt was beaming, Foggy remembered that smile but it still didn't take any focus on the black eye that was darkening really quick, as he sat on Thor's shoulder and was carried to the kitchen. “What the hell happened?” Foggy winced at Tony's voice, already grabbing the first pack of frozen vegetables he could get his hands on. “Thor, what the hell happened?!”

“The little warrior was triumphant,” Thor's voice was soft, carefully controlled as he set Matt on the counter, “You must show me those moves.”

Matt whined and tried to squirm away, “Foggy, it's fine!”

“Shut up and put this on your damn eye... I don't wanna hear how cold it is, you don't want your face swelling more than it is.”

Matt winced and finally took the package, wrinkling his nose hurt, “I pinned Thor's arm and he accidentally elbowed me trying to reach back to grab me with the other one. I'm fine, it was an accident.”

“Thor, seriously?!”

“Calm your voice, Anthony, the child is a sensitive... Have you never been taught of them?”

Foggy couldn't stop the snort, even mad at Thor and Matt both for this mess, “How's your ears? They still ringing?”

“No, just that one hit had them ringing for a sec. That's all. I got him back right after it happened.”

“That is a rather painful hold, you must teach me it.”

“It's just, your arm can't really get strength behind it at that angle, so when you try it pinches and twists it wrong if you have a counter weight on it. If you had kept it up you would have dislocated your own arm. Ya gotta get yourself turned around to get out of it. I'm small enough you could have done that, I'm surprised you didn't.”

“I would have injured you worse, if I had. How is the eye?”

“Hurts, swelling hurts. Gonna reek for days, but it'll be alright, I've had worse.”

“No fractures, right?” Matt tilted his head and blinked at Foggy's words. “Please tell me with all that training you learned... Matt, well Adult Matt, can 'see' damage by touch and by sound. Even within the body.”

Matt frowned and tilted his head, reaching up to press at the least tender area, “I, haven't done that before... Wait, it gets, worse?”

Foggy frowned, rubbing his eyes, “He could tell when someone had like, cracked ribs, but he has to listen and feel the movement. If you weren't taught that, I honestly don't want to think of how he learned.”

Matt tried to touch his brow, wincing and shaking his head, “Yeah, it's, too tender for touch. But I feel fine, just a black eye.”

“Just, no sleeping... at least for awhile.”

“I'm not concussed, Foggy, I've been concussed, it sucks, I can't- see anything clearly. It, jumbles my senses and everything just, it's off.”

Foggy held up his hands, not trusting his words. Not wanting to put the kid through a rant that Adult Matt would certainly never hear the end of. Instead, he sighed, and put his best attempt into 'court' levels of calm, “Do you want some of your ice cream after that? You know burning that many calories is rough on you, with how little we get you to eat.”

Matt shrugged, “Too cold, especially with this,” he waved the bag before putting it back against his bruising eye. “Maybe later.”

Foggy nodded, “Okay, I think there's left over pizza, if no one grabbed it.”

“Hey, I learned my lesson last time, Matt's bland pizza is all his,” Matt rolled his eyes toward where he heard Clint's voice from, Foggy just sighed and glared. “What, it's the truth! I get why it's gotta be, but come on, Daredevil had much better taste in pizza when he was an adult.”

“Adult Matt also has a lot more experience with his senses and decades of dealing with them, he's adapted. This Matt, he's only been at it for a few years. And probably tortures himself daily just, trying to be 'normal', so there's a lot of different techniques and stuff he has to learn.”

“How does Adult me do it?”

Foggy shrugged, “Buddy, that's like, the way you see the world. No matter how much detail you give me, describing everything, even remembering seeing with your eyes, it wouldn't be the same as experiencing it. Even if I knew and understood how he did it, it would be impossible to explain.”

Foggy glared when Matt took the bag away from the bruising, “I can't, it burns.”

Foggy nodded and took the bag away to throw it back in the freezer. “Well, Murdock, you have an impressive shiner... but, I don't want to hear whining tomorrow. It was your idea.”

Matt nodded, “Thanks for making me wear the padding, coulda been worse.”

Foggy was smiling brightly as he reached out and hugged the kid. “Need some Tylenol?”

Matt shrugged, “Nah, I'll be fine.”

-

Matt was acting skittish, he was being polite at first glance but he was being skittish, it amused Foggy to no end but it also broke his heart a little bit, “Who's your friend, Foggy?”

“This is Karen. She works with us, at the law firm. She's, been worried, and I had to tell her.”

Matt's eyes went a little wide as he shifted to push up his glasses, “Oh, um, okay. Hi, I'm Matt.”

Karen, she wore perfume, Foggy knew. He also knew for the most part Matt never had issues with the softer scents she wore. But the moment she rushed Matt to hug him, he wasn't so sure, “Matt, what happened to your eye!”

Matt winced, nose crinkling, “It, um, we were sparring and I ended up taking an elbow on accident.”

“Karen, your perfume...”

Matt shifted away and sneezed, holding his head and stumbling. “Hate sneezing.” Foggy reached out, giving the disoriented boy an anchor until it cleared. “Sorry, your perfume is nice, it's just- a lot, sudden...”

Karen flailed, “No, it's alright, I- Matt's never had an issue with it, I thought it'd be fine.”

“It probably is, Karen, it's just. Matt doesn't get a snoot full from hugs on those days.”

Karen had immediately rushed to the sink, grabbing a washcloth to rub at her neck and arms, “Foggy said something weird happened. You got caught in some attack and the Avengers brought you in when they realized what happened. Has there been any progress?”

Matt's head was tilted toward Foggy, his heart was beating, fear filled, “I wouldn't know. I just, kinda woke up like this. Can't remember being an adult.”

Foggy took a relieved breath when Karen headed back to give Matt another hug, happy there was no sneezing fit this time and that Thor was well out of ear shot otherwise it might be a problem. “What were they thinking, letting you spar? You're just a kid and blind!”

Matt frowned and turned to Foggy, who once again had his heart pounding hard enough he was at a loss, “Matt's dad was a boxer, remember? He was taught how to fight when he was a kid, if only to protect himself. He needed something to help him relax, it helps him get his mind off things. It was an accident, someone reached for him and ended up hitting his eye.”

Matt frowned, all true but still lies- he frowned at Foggy, confused. “Oh, Matt, I got your favorite!”

Foggy's eyes widened when Matt's nose crinkled, grabbing the container Karen had with her, “Um, Karen, Matt's stomach is- he had a really sensitive stomach as a kid. He can't eat that. Not as a kid.”

Matt gave a snort and sighed in relief at the over seasoned food was put back in the sealed container, “Yeah, sorry. I uh guess I haven't told you about that..” It finally clicked, she didn't know.

“Oh, well I also have this,” Karen tossed something to Foggy, making him laugh, “What? As expensive as that stuff is I know for a fact you haven't gotten him any.”

Foggy was glaring, if her laugh was any indication, “Matt, she got your ice cream.”

Matt smiled and chuckled, “Thank you, Karen. Foggy, can you put it in the freezer with the other pints?”

“Sure thing, buddy.”

Foggy had made some sort of casserole, the texture was annoying but it wasn't unnerving as Matt ate and smiled at Karen and Foggy chatting. Matt frowned, mind turning away from the conversation... _“I'd give anything to see the sky one more time.”_

“Matt, everything alright?”

Matt blinked, “Yeah, I just. Yeah.” He gave a bit of a watery smile as he went back to the meal, suddenly missing the sky.

“I'll remember the sensitive stomach next time, I promise. You guess just always get Thai on Tuesdays I just, autopilot I guess.”

Matt smiled and nodded, “It's alright, just- I guess my adult self got over a lot of the sensitivities I still have.”

“Foggy, where's Matt's cane anyway? Have they gotten him one or have they been... jerks and left the poor kid stuck being lead around or stumbling and tripping?”

Matt snickered, “No, I have my cane, it's in my room. I, just, know the room by now. And they know not to leave things lying around.”

Foggy's eyes purposefully stayed off the shoes in the middle of the floor near one of the chairs. Someone probably dragging in for a movie and left them their when they went to their suite. Karen, didn't miss a thing, “Uh huh, sure. That's why someone's shoes are in the middle of the floor where you could trip and slam your face on something...”

Matt rubbed his eyes, “They're nowhere near my chair, it's fine. I don't even like that side of the room. The air vents are over there and it gets annoying having them right over top of you.”

Foggy finally had it click why Matt liked his damn chair so much... It was dead center of the space, away from all the air vents. The kid seemed to catch his realization as he chuckled and ate a bite of food, “You could have just said something, you know!”

Matt shrugged, “It's a nice chair, not too scratchy and away from everything. I think the others don't like it because it's in the sun a lot, but it doesn't heat up that bad.”

Foggy sighed, “Why didn't you tell me this sooner?” The kid hated his residence, probably because of the distance from the vent system... about the only time he catches him there is when he was reading something on his bed, which, from memory, doesn't have as many vents as the main area.

Matt shrugged, “I was able to get comfortable, it doesn't matter.”

Foggy flailed his arms, Karen relayed this with a smirk while Matt smiled, “That's not the point! You should be able to have a private, comfortable space!”

Matt shrugged, “I do...”

“How has the young warrior been,” Thor's voice made Matt grin as a hand tapped his shoulder, “Ah, what's this?”

“Chicken casserole, no seasonings,” Foggy supplied, “If you want to season it, take it to the other room.”

“Of course,” Thor smiled as he plated up a large portion and poked at the shaker, “But you must always try the food before changing it.”

Matt was smirking, shoving a bite into his mouth to cover it, Karen was sitting their frozen, her head locked on Thor as he sat down. “It's good, bland.”

“Ah, obviously, seasonings would upset a sensitive. I knew a hunter, a great hunter, the prey discovered his aversion to ripe fruit and hid among the fields at harvest time.”

Matt's nose twitched, “Sweets are annoying, but I haven't had a problem like that.”

Thor shifted and huffed out a sigh, “I don't believe you're hearing it entirely. It was, not sweet fruit.”

Matt frowned, remembering their discussion of Thor's All-Speak, “Oh, the fruit of the plant, not fruit like... apples?”

“Yes,” Thor chuckled, “We could always tell when they got wise, he would drink himself into a near stupor in order to hunt. Complained about missing his shots.”

Matt snickered, “Yeah, I guess drunk hunting isn't all that smart.”

Karen was frowning, if Foggy's worried shifting was any indication. “So, what is the plan for the day?”

Matt shrugged, “I, have a guest, I guess, I didn't expect people really.”

Karen shifted, “I was just worried about you is all, if you have plans don't worry about it.”

Matt scratched at his ear, he actually did, he had plans to head to the Kitchen with Steve and Sam later... he hadn't told Foggy yet since they had just decided that morning. “Um, actually, I was going to go to the Kitchen with some friends later.”

Foggy tensed when Karen grinned, “We'll go with you. It'd be great to, hopefully, fill in some blanks. We can go by the office, see if anything jumps out at you.”

Foggy sighed, “It's not amnesia, Karen...”

Matt frowned, “I'm, not exactly sure it isn't, Foggy.”

Foggy shifted, “What do you mean?”

Matt shrugged, “I, remembered Karen's perfume. We, were talking, about the sky.”

Foggy gulped, “Okay, anything else?”

Matt shook his head, “Just, talking... the smell of tea, hearing this repetitive humming in the background. Felt like the apartment. I remember hearing the billboard when I was there.” Matt frowned, remembering the sound of a quick pattering heart, lies. “Karen, was hiding something from me...”

Karen jolted, frowning, “When we first met, you two took my case. I was, arrested and- they said I killed someone, but I was set up. You two took my case and helped me clear my name. I, at the time, was panicked, because, I knew what put me on the chopping block, and- I needed time to get back to it, to get it out in the open, so others knew. After all they were willing to kill and frame someone for it and try to kill them while in police custody.”

Matt frowned, his fingers playing at the handle of his fork, “Um, a stick, a memory stick. Some, papers...”

“Yes, it was information about the company I worked for. Embezzling money, hiding the transfers in shell corporations. It took us awhile to track that source, but when we did...”

Matt flinched, pain- fire and pain suddenly flashing through his head, “Matt, hey breathe buddy, come on.”

“ _What have you done with Matt!”_

“Matty, come back to me, it's alright, come back to me.”

“Are you even blind,” Matt whispered, shaking.

Foggy tensed and hugged him tighter, “I know you are, buddy. I, didn't understand then. But, I know you are.”

-

Matt was getting annoyed, trying to explain the 'memories', “I can't... I don't understand most of it. Usually I just, understand like, sensation and smells and sounds. I, can't tell you like, where I am, hell I can't even tell you who I'm with half the time.”

“Language,” was grumbled, Matt rolled his eyes and glared toward Steve. “Just, try to explain one of them as best you can.”

Matt flailed his hands, “I can't because I literally have- Alright, you want my perspective, fine, you asked for it. I'm in a room, it's- big, bitter, chemical smell, everywhere. Um, tapping, tapping of metal on metal, on glass, clicking of metal on metal. Do you understand the difference there?”

“Matt, stop being grumpy and just, tell us a story. Details, buddy.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Fine. Bitter air, powder. Shifting, constant shifting, clicking and tapping. People, standing still but moving. Like, a production line, like when the kids help make meals at the orphanage. But, something, oily, wrong, in the air, shifting, stepping, boots on the ground. Pacing.”

“Guards...” Natasha's voice made his head snap up, “Like patrolling guards.”

Matt shrugged, tilting his head, “Yeah, I guess? Reminds of the teacher pacing, watching for cheaters in school. But, holding, something that, clacks against them. It's, all of it's wrong. And the chemicals... I can't, I don't understand them. And, shifting plastic. Like, paddles in the air when people walk in or out. And just, shifting and clicking, paper, shifting, rustling paper. And all just smells, wrong.”

Foggy frowned, “Like a drug lab? Daredevil's busted up a lot of those.”

Matt shrugged, frowning, “I don't know, I've never been near one that I can identify, how would I know! That's what I'm trying to say! My brain doesn't recognize what I'm remembering because right now I have no knowledge of them!”

“Alright, we get it. Okay, so the question is when was this?” Matt glared, “I'm, trying to think of something you might remember to help me figure it out, buddy, relax.”

Matt sighed, “They didn't move, even when I got close. Even when I was nearly touching them.” His head tilted, focusing on those around him, “Even when they were facing me... I don't think they could see either.”

Natasha sighed heavily, “I know what you're remembering. Heroin was big in the Kitchen a few years back, still is, but without its main supplier. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen found and destroyed their main distribution center. Their big tell is, their workers blind themselves when they go to work for them.”

Matt looked mortified, “Why would anyone do that?”

Natasha shrugged, “Some people are desperate...”

Matt shuddered, “Okay, so it's- true, they are memories from my... well, adult self. Now, what does that mean?”

“Figure out if they're a sign of you getting back to, well you, I guess. But, I'm honestly not comfortable with Strange doing that thing again,” Foggy slug an arm over his shoulder, Matt was nodding and leaning close in agreement. “Okay, so, that one's figured out. Was there any other you've been having?”

Matt nodded, “A couple. I think one of them was the night Karen and I met. It's, jumbled. I think I ended up getting hit in the head, it might be why it's jumbled.”

“Karen said the man in the mask saved her right after we got her out. Said someone tried for her again when she went to try to get her proof out of hiding. That could be true.”

Matt sighed, “I remember something else, just, I can't understand it clearly. It's just, pain and-” Foggy hugged him, “Burning, burning meat. And blood. Movement, um, Home. I remember smelling blood and Home. And, you, Foggy.”

Foggy held him close, “I think that's the night I found out. You, we didn't think you'd make it, but you pulled through and- I lost my head about the whole thing.”

Matt held tight, “I can't blame you, Foggy. I, I would have been mad too.”

“That doesn't excuse-”

Matt smiled, “Foggy, if I didn't see it for myself, I'd never believe it either. If I didn't know for a fact it was possible, I would have told Stick to fuck off.”

Foggy hugged him, chuckling, “Oh, you did, buddy. Years later-”

“ _I help you, you get out of my city, and you don't come back.”_

Matt's eyes watered, “He-”

“Was a monster, Matty. Just, a monster, preying on children. Trying to make more monsters. But, even if he got his hooks in you, he never got you, Matty.”

Matt's eyes watered, hearing the echos of Stick's words. About being weak, about friends being weakness. All of it. Of blood, of- pained laughter, whispered praise. “You're right, Foggy.” A biting blade, someone he knew and didn't, another like him. Taken in and trained, another abandoned 'soldier'. “I guess I'm the one that got away.” Matt frowned, remembering Stick's words, his ramblings, his distracting scratchy voice barking orders or insults. “Do you think, he could have had something to do with this?”

“What?”

“Stick, trains children to be soldiers for his... war. He said I was a mistake, a failure, I'd never be a soldier. Do you think- I remember him, I remember him, in a way I never have. Could he have seen some... potential I had as an adult and- somehow, done this? To, try again?”

Foggy went tense, “He, couldn't, you'd never let him near you. He wasn't- he was the one that taught you meditation and stuff but you've never mentioned anything like, magic or anything.”

“That doesn't mean he doesn't know it. You learn what he wants you to learn and know what he wants you to know. Not before.”

“Okay, then the adult memories? Are they a sign of it wearing off, whatever it is, or is it a sign of it settling? Because, if he saw something in adult you, that you aren't able to do yet, you'd have to have your adult memories and knowledge to actually use them.”

Matt sighed, “I really, don't want to go through... everything, again...”

“Well, the good news is, you'll be able to pass the Bar with flying colors.”

Matt sighed, “And pay double for law school!”

Foggy winced, “There is that.”

Matt was frowning, “Foggy, we were roomates, right?”

“Yep, all through law school. And a few years after. But then we actually had an apartment, with, get this separate bedrooms! It was heaven, Matt!”

Matt chuckled, “I, think I remember some of that. You, snoring in the room when I was trying to sleep.”

“Hey, it's your own fault, I told you I snore when I drink!”

“I, don't remember that part. Just, your snoring, and mumbling...”

“Yeah, we'd have those bro-moments, sleepily chatting and end up passing out. Probably bitching about our torts prof. Dude was an asshole.”

Matt smiled, “I can't even remember the words, just your tone and it made me happy.”

“It wasn't all doom and gloom, buddy. Unless the mask was involved, then it probably was.”

“We, never got to go to the office. Maybe, it is like amnesia. I mean, I, kinda remembered you I guess. Your scent just, said 'home' sort of... And I remembered Karen after meeting her. Even if it's not much.”

Foggy frowned, “Sure, buddy. We can set that up. But, it might be time to have Strange take a look. I mean, like the spell thing. Checking over your brain and make sure, everything is still okay or if he can tell if whatever is going on is recovering.”

Matt winced, “I, don't want to hurt him again.”

“You won't, buddy. You never did when he was using his spells to check you over, it was just when he was acting a fool and deciding to try a bare hand approach...”

Matt snorted, “Okay, as long as he doesn't get hurt again, and he- doesn't make the world go white again.”

-

“ _Let's see what lies in your heart,”_ Matt sat up, panting and sweating, wincing at the tinge of fear and adrenaline. He didn't know the voice, but it had hissed at him. In his ear, echoing in his head. “Jarvis, Foggy's gone for the night, right?”

“Yes, young sir, Mr. Nelson left 4 hours ago. Once you'd gone to sleep.”

“I, had a memory... It, wasn't anyone I know. Just, a sentence, but, it hurt my head, like when Strange did the telepathy thing.”

Matt sighed when the door opened, “Hey, Colt, I heard you were having a nightmare. Jarvis said you remember something.”

“Colt,” Matt's voice was questioning as Tony headed in.

“Yeah, um Rocky, Colt, Tumtum? Oh come on, you haven't seen- Ugh. Ninja, he's a ninja.”

“Whatever, I remember something, but it was in the middle of this, weird fight. I definitely wasn't a kid. So it has to be from before.”

“Alright, hit me with it.”

“It was a man's voice, foreign, but I- couldn't see him, only heard him. I thought he'd snuck up on me.”

“Wow, someone can sneak up on you? Call the papers... Jarvis that was sarcasm, don't you dare.”

“Of course not, Sir.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “I mean, it, he wasn't there, he said 'Let's see what lies in your heart' I think he called me Devil of Man, or something like that, I couldn't really concentrate. My head hurt so bad, I thought I got hit by something. But it felt like when Strange did the telepathy thing. I just, didn't have a reference then.”

“Devil of Man definitely sounds like a magic user... And the fact that you have no clue who or where it was from.”

“So, what lies in my heart is a scared kid,” Matt mumbled.

“That's what lies in all of us. Hell, half of us wouldn't be the way we are if we felt safe. Hell, Clint's a mess. Nat's so paranoid, startle her at the risk of your life. Bruce is one anxious thought away from blowing up, literally and figuratively. I'm even in that boat, kid.”

Matt laughed, “Why now, though? At- at 14? I was, am a complete fucking Mess. I, haven't felt safe in years. I've been, paranoid, and angry, and- every little fucking thing, just, puts me brain into a tailspin that I just can't... At 8, I had dad, I had my eyes, I didn't have a single worry in the entire world except to make sure I did my homework, and maybe help dad patch up his knuckles or face from the night before. At 10, Yes, I lost my sight, I had my senses to deal with, an entirely new world to deal with, but I still had dad. At 11, as much of an asshole as he was I had Stick, helping me understand that new world, teaching me how to control what I see... Right now? I'm 4 years from aging out, Tony. I've been freaking out about just getting into high school given that None of the options I have even has programs for the blind. Why the hell would that be in my heart? Why would it pick, now, of all the years there have been-”

“Because in that moment, you were blind to an opponent, panicking under an attack, and you probably felt- like that lost child again. No control, no help, just you and the world.” Matt barely shifted at the hand patting his shoulder, “We need to get you some new clothes, you're already outgrowing these,” he didn't even respond as Tony grabbed the sleeve of his nightshirt and lifted it, “You grow fast... Then again you seem small for a 14 year old.”

Matt shrugged and let his hand drop when Tony let it go. “How do we fix it then?”

Tony shrugged, “If it's just what's in your heart, I'm surprised it hasn't fixed itself. I mean, you were pretty kick ass after the whole realization thing. I hear you earned that black eye that's still so obvious we're worried about letting you outside.”

Matt snorted, “That was, just, kid stuff.”

“Matt, I couldn't do a quarter of what you do. Even when you're a kid. And that's not counting that ability you have of making any goddamn sense out of things like air current... Seriously, how the fuck is that even possible?”

Matt smiled and shrugged, “I don't know, I just, do.”

“Kid, if I could get even a section of code to work the way your processing does. There would be no chance of ever having security dead zones or blackouts.”

Matt laughed, “Oh, stand in a subway station, and wait for the train. That will fry everything.”

“So, might need some bug testing, got it.” Matt finally seemed to relax as he settled back into bed, “It was the last fight, wasn't it?”

Matt shrugged, “I just, you said I stayed here on concussion checks right? I was out cold when you found me in the field? And Foggy, I guess, was out of town so I didn't have anyone in the know about Daredevil to check on me. Was there, a lot of, dust or something in the air? Smoke maybe? Something thick, choking.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, there was a lot of explosions and some smoke clouds.”

“Who were you fighting?”

Tony shrugged, “We thought it was Doom, his MO at least. Large metal bots. But, Doom doesn't do magic. So, I doubt that was him.”

Matt shook his head, having no clue who Doom was, “So, you didn't catch the person causing the mess?”

“Nope, we cleared out the bots but he'd already bolted.”

“Great,” Matt grumbled. “Well, I'm not getting to bed... Jarvis, what time is it?”

“4:42am.”

“Has the appliances been switched around yet?”

“Yes, young sir, everything should be updated and correctly labeled and acceptable now.”

“Do we have yeast?”

“Yes. There is an abundance left from Mr. Nelson's shopping and cooking.”

Matt snickered, “You know, Foggy hates being called that, right? He just doesn't think it's right to correct it.” He grabbed his tablet and shuffled out of bed, “The bulk ingredients are in the common's kitchen, aren't they?”

“Yes, young sir. Might I ask, is that a bothersome honorific?”

Matt chuckled, “Not really? But, if an outsider hears it they might think Tony's got a kid.”

“Ah, would Matthew be overstepping?”

Matt winced, “The only ones that call me that is Father Lantom and Thor. And he seems a little set when it comes to names.”

“Tell me about it,” Tony grumbled, “But you, he understood instantly. What did you tell him?”

Matt shrugged, “Apparently they're use to people that have my issues all the time where he's from. He calls me a sensitive. He's had friends that have had issues like mine. He's just not met one with as many sensitivities as me.”

“Huh, might have to pin Thor down and ask him about that. Might help us and you if they already know things that can help.”

Matt laughed as he headed out, “Just watch out for the elbow.”

Tony was frowning as he followed the kid, now using his reader and getting the info together on what buttons do on things before starting to get ingredients. “What's the plan, Red?”

Matt shrugged, “I, want to keep my hands busy. Was thinking of making bread, but now I'm in the mood for pizza but I really want eggs too... I'll figure it out.”

“Breakfast pizza?”

“Huh?”

“A kid that doesn't know about breakfast pizza? What a world...”

“Tony, what's in it? I can't stand pepper.”

“Gonna make for bland gravy, but not a problem.”

Matt tilted his head, frowning when he caught the sound of his reader shifting its text before reading it. “Um, I can't really eat sausage, it-”

“Pepper? Yeah it's pepper heavy. We can just use bacon unless there's an issue with that. I think we have some maple and hickory bacons in the fridge.”

Matt's nose scrunched, “Any, just normal bacon?”

“I thought hickory smoked was normal bacon.”

“They, use a chemical... it reeks and tastes horrible. Like sucking on a coal.”

“Maple?”

Matt shrugged, “I've never had maple bacon.”

“Oh, it's a sweet bacon. Shouldn't have much pepper, if there is any the sweet should balance it. I can fry some up while you're working on the bread if you want to try it.”

Matt licked his lips before nodding, “Sure, the bread has to proof anyway. It's gonna be awhile though, just so you're aware, and don't throw out the grease, I'll need it for gravy either way. Even if I can't stand the bacon it should be thinned out by the milk and flour.”

“You got it, chief.” Matt rolled his eyes while he gathered his ingredients and a bowl. He was setting up his yeast when he winced at the smell of bacon hitting the pan. “So, cooked but not crisp right?”

Matt licked his lips again, blinking at the taste in the air, “Um, bacon's tough when it's not crisp.”

“Let me know if they smell burnt.”

Matt smiled and nodded before frowning, “I'm not using a mixer,” he stated when Tony saw his progress and opened a cabinet, “They, too much for the morning, or ever really.”

“Okay, wait is that why you don't like my smoothies?”

Matt blinked, eyes tipping toward the ceiling as he started mixing his dough, “I don't want to ruin them for you, but no. I don't like your smoothies because they smell like cut grass and- you don't wash your greens before you add them.” Tony's jaw was open, he was turned toward Matt, but silent. Matt just nudged his head, his hands long since saturated with the pasty muck of pre-dough dough, “Bacon.”

Tony turned and flipped them, “Thanks.”

“It doesn't smell bad, little bit of salt and maple. It's not a bad smell. Might get annoying though, they all get annoying eventually.”

Matt got his dough set up to proof at the same time as Tony took the bacon off the skillet, “Bottoms up, kiddo.”

Matt rolled his eyes and held up his, still mucky fingers. “I have so much flour on my tongue right now I'm surprised I don't have dry mouth. Let me get cleaned up... I forgot to oil my hands. I hate oiling my hands.”

Tony snorted, “Not touching that one. I'll get the faucet for you, let me know if it's too hot.”

Matt smiled when it was a good, and not painful, blend of cold and hot and grabbed some soap to scrub down his hands. “That's fine, thanks.”

Tony was frowning at the kid scrubbing his hands for way longer than was needed but didn't mention it before Matt finally took the piece of bacon and sniffed at it before biting, “So, any good?”

Matt winced at the crunch, honestly not ready for crunch so close to waking up, “It's good, um, we'll need a lot more if we're going to make a bacon breakfast pizza.”

“There's plenty,” Tony smiled, “So, how long do you wait on the dough?”

“When we make it we set it up before morning prayers, get ready for the day. Showers, brushing teeth, dressing, cleaning up and getting the laundry ready and any reprimands we have... Mini-sermons from the sisters about whatever someone got in trouble with. Then church. We, the children, only make breads on Sundays anymore. If we get in trouble we'll get put in the kitchen to help in the mornings. I've... been in trouble a lot lately. I usually just end up kneading dough before school.”

“And what have you learned from that?”

Matt smirked, “How to make bread?”

Tony chuckled and smacked his shoulder, “That's my boy.”

Matt rolled his eyes as he headed to settle in his chair. “Um, one big thing. I- scrambled eggs, just, taste wrong. I can't even explain why.”

“And? You full cook your eggs anyway, shouldn't make much of a difference.” Matt was smiling as he grabbed his tablet and continued reading his book. “Let me know when to start the rest of the bacon.”

Matt blinked, “I got it, don't worry.”

“You sure? You haven't really done any cooking since the first attempt.”

Matt nodded, “I know the kitchen better now, and can actually feel where the burner and nobs are on the stove, I got it. But, if you have an oven mitt the reader missed, if you could set it beside the oven that'd be awesome.”

Tony checked the cabinets, “Jarvis, update the info for the reader. Oven mitts hanging.”

“My mistake, Sir, I seem to have completely forgotten them.”

“They're on the right of the oven, bottom cabinet on the hangers.”

Matt nodded, “Thanks.”

“I set the thickest one next to the stove.”

“Thanks,” he smiled as he went back to his reading.

-

Matt knew for a fact that Tony couldn't stand the bland taste of it, but he was too happy to have cooked everything to the point that nothing was triggering massive spikes in his head, “Tony, I do not mind if you want to... take that out back and dump a pound of seasoning on it... You know that right?”

“It's not that, I just, prefer sausage to bacon pizza.”

“Mhm,” Matt hummed, unconvinced, as he took another bite. “Foggy's in the elevator.”

Tony shifted back, “Jarvis, confirm?”

“He is correct, Sir.”

“How the hell... that's supposed to be soundproof.”

Matt shrugged, “I guess I'm just, having a good day. Plus he's singing something he's listening to. Incredibly off key.”

Tony eyed the kid happily continued to nibble at his pizza, “Name the song.”

Matt shrugged and rolled his eyes, “I don't know the song, Tony... Um, Something about Gasoline? He's drowning out the actual music. And I think he's butchering it.”

Jarvis' voice crackled to life, “Correct again.”

Tony's jaw dropped as Foggy walked in, “Hey, you know the kid can hear inside the elevator?”

Foggy blinked, “Hey, I'm not ashamed of my singing!”

Matt smirked, “You rock, Foggy.”

“Damn right I do, oh, hey, what's this?”

“A sorta brunch. I woke up early so I made bread and ended up using if for pizza dough instead. So it's, very bland, but it's a breakfast pizza. Bacon.”

“Awesome! I missed breakfast, mind if I have some?”

“Like anyone would eat this but you and me, and Tony, but he's being nice about it so I doubt he'll want more than 1 piece.”

Tony had this look that made Foggy crack up, “Matt, don't say that, he looks like he will spite eat the rest of it.”

“He better not, I'm hungry as hell, and I made it!”

Matt frowned when his cuff was caught, “You never mentioned a growth spurt.”

Matt shrugged, “How was I supposed to warn you? It would explain the just hyper aware of everything. The first growth spurt I had after- It was, grating and annoying and just, everything had a dull ache that- yeah I'm probably going through another one now that I think about it.”

“Your voice hasn't dropped yet either, it's deepened a bit I'm betting but it's not what it's going to be.”

Matt blinked, “Really?”

“Oh yeah, hold on, let me see if I have anything,” Foggy tapped around on his phone, smirking, “I'm glad I haven't deleted my inbox yet.”

“ _Foggy, you told me to remind you about getting Karen a present for her birthday. This is your reminder so don't go deleting it until you write it down, because **some** of us have already gotten her something. I'll see you later at the office, I need to run an errand during lunch so I'll be late.”_

Matt blinked and smiled, “Oh, so much voice crack coming my way...”

Foggy laughed, “Yep, sorry buddy.”

“Great, at least I don't remember the first time I guess?”

“Blessing in disguise?”

Matt cracked up, he really couldn't help it, “Yeah, sure, how's the firm?”

“Ouch, just, gut me why don't you?” Matt shook his head, “Well, other than running solo, with my partner on prolonged leave, it's doing alright.”

“I really wish I could help, I'm just, not a lawyer.”

“Eh, you got there once already, Matty. You'll be right back there whenever we get this dealt with.”

“I still say you cheated,” Matt blinked, tilting his head at Clint's voice.

“I don't cheat,” Natasha's, making him smiled. “Morning Matt.”

Matt was grinning, shifting away from the table, hoping his voice would carry around the corner they hadn't reached yet, “Morning Nat, morning Clint.”

Clint actually jumped, “Goddamn superhearing.”

“Don't blaspheme,” Matt called back, shaking his head as he heard Natasha chuckling.

“I still say you cheated.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “There's no 'cheating' in a fight.”

“Thank you,” Natasha smiled as she nodded toward Matt before eyeing Clint, “I told you.”

Clint's arms waved, Matt blinked at the catch and wince, “Clint, come here.”

“Nope, the tiny ninja has gotten me once, nuh uh, ain't happenin'.”

“Shut up and get over here,” Matt glared as he headed over to grab his arm, “Can you bend down a little bit?”

Clint tensed, “And give you the chance to headlock me? Hell no!”

Matt sighed, “Just, get down here, let me check on your shoulder. I could feel that catch across the room.”

Clint finally leaned, shifting to let Matt set his fingers and lean his ear toward his shoulder and let him shift his arm, “It's alright, you just locked it up really good, it's always sore after stuff like that.”

“It's, catching on something. Like,” Matt shifted the arm, Clint twitched, “Right there.”

“Yeah, that's probably from constantly drawing back on my bow.”

Matt frowned, “I could, help.”

Clint sighed, “Just, don't put me in a sling.”

Matt shifted it, “Stand back up right, I already know for sure where it is,” Clint stood up, shifting his shoulder, making Matt wince at the grinding. “Okay, you're going to have to help a bit, reach up,” he pressed at the site, earning tensing and flinching, Clint's eyes never left him as he circled until he found the right spot, “You got your ears on?” Matt was behind him, touching his shoulder, wanting to make sure he could hear him otherwise it would be a bad situation.

“Yeah, I got my ears on. What's up?”

“I'm going to push at your shoulder, you need to move forward and to your left when you feel it.”

Clint took a deep breathe, “Alright.”

Matt tapped, before pressing, wincing at the harsher grind before feeling and hearing the pop as Clint shifted his arm, “There. Easy, don't over work it after that. Don't wanna risk it slipping again.”

Clint grumbled and complained, whining before he shifted his shoulder. “Whoa,” he shifted it again, stretching and wincing at what sounded like years of tension relaxing. “Holy shit. I haven't been able to do that in years.”

Matt smiled before frowning, “Yeah, you, musta dislocated it at some point. It didn't move right in the socket. That's why it hurt and felt wrong.”

Foggy was grinning, “See, Matt? You still got it.”

Matt smiled, “Yeah, I guess... I just, guess I've had a really rough week.”

“So, I heard Thor was in,” Clint's voice, and the slight shift of old joints, jolted Matt away from his thoughts, “He already leave?”

“I, don't know, he was just through here. I think he was stopping in for a progress report when I was waiting for the bread to proof before heading out again. After clearing out the poptarts, of course.” Matt was grinning as Clint looked panicked before he actually jumped the island and started tearing through the cabinets, “You better put everything back!”

“That mother fucker! He cleaned out- I just bought those... Stark we gotta bring up boundaries again...”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Communal kitchen. If you want something for yourself keep it in your own suite.”

“He should replace it at least!”

Matt raised a brow, “If that's the rule, where's my 4 pints of ice cream?”

Clint froze, Natasha smirk, “I owe you one, Barton ate the rest.” Matt raised a brow, Clint shifted before bolting, Natasha actually laughed, “I'll make sure he pays up, don't worry.”

Matt chuckled, “Thanks Nat.”

Foggy was munching on his pizza slice, “So, what's the plan today?”

Matt licked his lips, “You're going back to work.”

“It's all good buddy-”

“No, it's not, you are going to work. At least one of us has to keep the office going.”

“Karen's already doing that, she's awesome like that.”

“Yeah, she seemed like it. But, I'm going with you, so- Either way, you're going back to the office.”

Foggy was being still, “Well, we're not going to be productive at all.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “It's still be more productive than you have been this last week.”

“Ouch, buddy, just, ouch.”

Matt snicked as reached to nudge his arm, “Don't worry, I'll even remember my cane this time.”

“Good, because Karen isn't in the know about... your night job. And, your adult self really didn't want her finding out.”

Matt frowned, “Yeah, well, look what happened when you found out?”

Foggy flinched so hard, Matt actually heard the chair shift, “Yeah, there was that.”

-

Foggy was the best at guiding, no one could tell Matt otherwise, he shifted his shoulder in warning against a door frame, he always nudged his guiding arm in the direction they were going to turn before calling it out if Matt hadn't shifted in the direction they were turning. He gave a soft squeeze on his arm if something unexpected happened, warning Matt of a sudden change of plans. Tugged him toward his body when people were jerks and pushing through the crowd when Matt pulled his cane in against the crowding, “Hey, we're walking here!”

“Watch where you're going asshole!”

Matt held up his cane, “What's your excuse, dickhead?”

Foggy cracked up at whatever reaction he saw as he hugged Matt, “You, are getting a muffin this morning. Is blueberry alright or are muffins a no?”

Matt smiled, “I'd love a blueberry muffin, even if I can't eat it I can taste and smell it.”

“Onward! To the muffins,” Matt blinked, grinning, suddenly stumbling, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, just...” Matt chuckled, head tossed back as he leaned, “Um, onward- to the booze.”

Foggy blinked and then, “Oh, god, we were so drunk then. Are you okay?”

Matt shook his head, “It's alright, just, the memory is, a little dizzying. We were having so much fun.”

Foggy held him closer, “Yeah, we were, but a drunk child is not a good thing. You okay?”

“I'm fine, Foggy. Now, about those muffins?”

“Right, muffins,” Foggy was snickering at Matt's little rabbit nose just sniffing away when they got to the bakery door. “We come here all the time, at least when we can. Oh, Karen will kill us if we forget her.”

Matt frowned, “Raspberry danish? Is that what I'm smelling?”

“Yes you are,” a cheerful voice answered, “Best in the city.”

Matt chuckled and shook his head at Foggy, “Do you want to change your order?”

“No, it's, smells nice but too tart. I wouldn't be able to eat it.”

“Alright, so, we need a- oh, are those chocolate chip? Matty, there's chocolate chip muffins! We never get here in time to get them.”

Matt smirked, shaking his head, “Get one for Karen then.”

“Karen can get her own, that one's mine.”

“We have several left, how many would you like?” Matt chuckled as Foggy called dibs on three of them. “Three chocolate chip muffins, anything else?”

“A blueberry muffin please. Foggy, why do I want to order a lemon bar?”

Foggy snorted, “Um, Karen does like those too. She only gets them for lunch though. It's too early to get one.”

“Oh, that- yeah. Just the blueberry then.”

“Any drinks?”

Foggy automatically ordered two coffees and then stopped, “Um, make it one. Matty, do you want a drink?”

Matt licked his lips, “Um, do you have tea? Um, cold tea?”

“We do.”

“Yeah, I'll take a tea then, just, small please.”

“I'm telling Stark,” Foggy whispered as they waited with their bag for their drinks to finish pouring.

“Don't yet, I haven't even drank any of it. But it smells nice, I think they made a fresh batch, so it might still be warm.”

“Want extra ice?”

“No, it's fine. But, sugar might be a requirement.”

“We've got sugar at the office, if you're uncomfortable with it here.”

“Yeah, I'll wait,” Matt's nose was crinkled as he eyed the drink station so much Foggy honestly did not want to know...

“So, why don't you go check out your office?” Foggy smiled as he unlocked the office door, “Seems Karen's running late.”

“Um,” Matt tilted his head, “The um office smells like me... and you and Karen, which one's mine?”

“Over there, buddy. You let me have the one with a view cause you're awesome like that,” Matt shuffled a bit when he headed toward the door, “If it's locked let me know, but I don't remember you ever locking it.”

Matt smiled as the door opened, his hand swinging out automatically and set his cane against the corner next to the door. “So, this is my office?”

“Yep, the Murdock of Nelson and Murdock.”

Matt frowned, hands reaching for the desk as he circled around the desk to snort at how high the seat was set, shifting into it and grabbing the desk when he shifted back, “The floor is slanted.”

“Really? I hadn't noticed. You sure it's not the chair breaking down?”

Matt nodded, shifting a little before frowning at the object on his desk. “What's this? A reader?”

“It's your computer, it's a laptop. We, didn't have a budget to get another one, I'm actually surprised you didn't take it home with you. You usually do.”

Matt had worked with readers, and desktop computers with some help at the library and different group supports he'd been with, but this was new. “Um, Foggy? Can you, help me with it?”

Foggy jumped up and over, “Don't know how far I'll get you, buddy, I don't know your passwords.”

Matt shrugged, smiling as Foggy showed him the edges and the size, before he showed him how it opened and the buttons on it. “This is the power button?”

“Yep, right here, it should have a dot on it but it's up in the corner so there shouldn't be anything you might bump trying to find it. The braille reader is down here, you probably already figured that out. There is a screen too, so if you need help navigating I can see what's going on. This is your warning, Matty...” Matt just blinked at him, “Sorry, don't worry about it, just no porn searching allowed.”

Matt brought his hands up, trying to cover the blush, “Foggy!”

“Hey, I was 14 once too... I'm just, laying down the law, Matty.” Foggy seemed to check the screen, “Alright, buddy, what were you looking for?”

Matt shrugged, “I didn't know what it was. I've never dealt with laptops.”

“How good's your typing? I know you've got a headset in here somewhere for listening and recording... Matt do me a favor, reach for something?”

Matt frowned, confused, “What do you mean?”

“If you were gonna grab for your headset, where would you grab?”

Matt blinked, rubbing at his ear before leaning over and opening the second drawer, eyes going wide when his hand landed on a block, “Um, is that it?”

“That's your recorder, yeah, ha! That's right, you usually leave them attached to it. There's the headphones. Oh, right, your mic/headphone set got trashed... Well, let's check if the built in on this old thing still works.” Foggy was checking over the computer, “Matt, um, I've never been taught how to use your reader. Is this understandable to you?”

Matt reached out, running his hands along the bar. “I've worked with this type before.”

“Alright, you all good on the keyboard? There should be marks for the f and j key, so you can find home row.”

Matt's hands slid across the keys, surprised they weren't gritty or oily like most well used keyboards but he smiled when he found the keys, “Yeah, it's marked.”

Foggy pulled the headphones from the recorder and automatically reached before, “Here, Matty, let me show you where the headphones go.” Matt reached a hand out, frowning at all the different tingles of electricity, “Right there, there should be a small outward bump, it was at one point a headphone symbol but as old as this thing is I doubt it's still there.”

Matt smiled, snagging the dangling earphone cord and plugging it in, “It's there. Thanks Foggy.”

“Am I missing anything?”

Matt shook his head, “I'm good, but that muffin smells really good if I can get it?”

Foggy jumped, “Right, we've got muffins!”

Matt smiled as a muffin was set onto the desk next to him, grinning at the napkin underneath it, “Thanks Foggy.”

“Oh, um, heads up, Karen tends to bring in leftovers today. It's, kinda a weekly routine.”

Matt winced, “What kinda left overs?”

“It might be meatloaf, sometimes it's take out, but usually it's something homemade.”

Matt nodded as he nibbled at his muffin, relaxing, “They use real blueberries.”

Foggy blinked and frowned, “That's why you love their blueberry muffins!”

Matt shrugged, “Maybe?”

Foggy threw his hands into the air, “Why didn't he tell me?! If I'd known...”

Matt shrugged, taking little bites of his muffin so he didn't mess up and get a mouthful of nothing but tart berries while tapping at the keyboard.

“Morning,” Karen's voice rang out as she closed the door behind her, “I got muffins on the way in, you'll never believe it, they had chocolate chip left.”

Matt was trying not to snicker when she finally got to her desk to see the bag sitting on it, “We got muffins too.”

Karen's head swiveled over to him, “Oh, Matt! Well, of course you two got muffins too... Well, more muffins for us. I got you a-” She seemed to finally register the half eaten one sitting beside him, “Well, I hope you're hungry, I got a blueberry one for you too.”

He grinned and chuckled, “Thanks Karen.”

She set the bag down on the desk, “Eat up, Matty, you look like you could use some weight. Are you eating well at the Tower?”

Matt nodded, “Growth spurt, I think, everyone's been telling me my clothes are looking a little short,” he tugged at a sleeve, realizing just how much distance there was from it to his actual wrist, “I guess I'm just long limbed.”

“Yeah, well, I'd hate to do this but, I'm going to close the door for awhile to get Foggy caught up. Since, technically, you're not a lawyer, you can't be involved in some things.”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, I understand. Just open the door when everything's dealt with.” He went back checking over the computer and frowning at Karen's voice.

“Have you seen or heard from Daredevil? It's gotten so bad the paper ran an article. They're saying there's a chance-”

Foggy's eyes locked on Matt's office, “He's fine, probably taking some time off. Everyone's got personal things to deal with.” Matt was head down, but Foggy knew by the tilt he was listening.

“Foggy, it's been weeks now, no sighting. It's never been this long between sightings. Hell there's been, whispers, people claiming to have taken down the Devil.”

Foggy jumped up, “Who?”

Karen shook her head, “No one's said who, just they've been saying they've heard someone's taken him out.”

Foggy licked his lips, frowning at Matt's head tipping up, “He's alright, Karen, sometimes everyone just needs some time off.”

Karen paced around her desk, “I really hope you're right, Foggy. He, is, was, a good person. I'd hate to just see him disappear.”

“Don't worry, he's still around. He just mighta needed some time off. I'm pretty sure vigilante's don't normally get vacation days.”

Karen smirked, “Yeah, I hope he's okay. But, I'd keep your bat on you, especially if Matt is with you. There's, a lot of talk, and now with the papers questioning if he's... gone, there's liable to be a lot more stuff going on.”

Matt's hands twitched for his cane, his mind flooded with cold alleys, wrong- smelling so, wrong, but he couldn't name the smell. It took him a solid minute to realize it wasn't a memory, it was actually inside the office. “Don't worry about us, Karen. Do you still got your taser?”

“I've got something better than a taser. Just, keep Matty away from my purse.”

Foggy shifted over, shifting to look into something, “Karen...”

“It's legal, registered, I've got my concealed carry permit with me as well. Just, keep the kid away from it. I'm going to lock it in the file cabinet either way.”

Matt's head tilted, shifting finally, heading for the door. “What do you have?”

Foggy tensed, “Nothing, Matty, just something to keep her safe if anything happens.”

“What is it?”

Karen licked her lips, “I've got a gun, Matt. Don't touch it, it's going to be put away somewhere locked, so don't go forcing anything open, alright?”

Matt's head tilted, he frowned, “I, I've smelled guns before. That's what I couldn't identify..”

“Matt, come on, buddy, let's, find something you might like to read.” Foggy slowly grasped Matt's arm, leading him back to the office and shutting the door behind them. “Matty, I know you are having memories and understanding them is a bit difficult but she doesn't know.”

Matt blinked and frowned, “She- she was shaky, we- we were in a bad place. And, she was shaky, her voice, there was something there. I, knew it was fear, and I didn't say anything, I let her lie. Because she didn't know. I don't want her to be afraid anymore.”

Foggy sighed and dropped his head, “Honestly, I didn't know about the gun. I knew about a taser.”

Matt licked his lips and looked up at Foggy, “She's not going to believe a word. If she does it will make her worry worse.”

“Trust me, buddy, right now? She's going to be worried about you either way, because of what's going on right now. Even with Daredevil not being part of it, she'll still be worried.”

Matt was frowning, his fingers shifting until he reached out for his cane to wrap his hands around the handle and shift against it. “I shouldn't tell her, his secrets, but I don't want her to worry.”

“They're your secrets too buddy, but I won't be the one to tell her.”

Matt took a deep breath, dropping his head, “Something, doesn't want me to tell her. I just, keep remembering, when, when you found out.”

Matt didn't even flinch when Foggy hugged him, “Buddy, the reason I was so- pissed off and hurt about that? Was because, a few minutes later- if I had gone home, if I hadn't have decided my drunk ass had to talk to you, if I'd have went home, or heaven forbid blacked out, and trust me I was at the point of worried and pissed off to begin with... I would have found out, over your corpse. If you hadn't had enough left in you to tell me, to stop me from calling 911, and told me to call Claire. The world would have found out with me, if you'd have survived the wait for the ambulance. That's why, I just, couldn't move past that for awhile. Just, I don't want anyone else to go through that.”

Matt hugged him back, “I'm sorry,” he shifted back. A scared child. That's all he'd honestly ever felt like... Overwhelmed, scared to be alone, taught that being alone is better... That friends were nothing but weakness. Without them, where would he be at this moment? Alone, lost, probably thrown right back into a spiral of hell he'd been through when he'd lost his dad... Without a single clue anything was wrong, of what anything should be. Matt shuffled out of the room, his mind distant and his senses just as distant. “Karen, I know why Daredevil is 'missing'...”

Karen jumped up, “You- how? Do the Avengers know why he's missing?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, they know too.”

“Is, he okay? Was he hurt? He hasn't been seen since those, metal things invaded the Kitchen.”

Matt chuckled, “He's, safe, and he's not hurt. He's- out of commission for awhile though.”

“What, does anyone know what happened?”

Matt laughed, “They don't know how or why, but yeah, they know what happened.” He shuffled, licking his lips before taking a deep breath, “He, got turned into a kid.”

Karen shifted, jumping up, “Was he, in the same-” Matt's head shaking stopped her train of thought. “Matt, are you saying-”

“Daredevil went to sleep at the Tower, on a concussion watch. I woke up at the Tower, suddenly on quarantine and put under an even longer watch.” Matt tilted his head, Karen had been too still for too long. “Karen?”

“Matt, our Matt, is the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?”

Matt smiled sadly, nodding his head, “Yeah, apparently I am. I don't, remember- I remember bits and pieces, but, I can't really remember being him.”

Karen finally moved, “Matt, you can't- Daredevil is-”

“Trust me, I know,” Foggy said, coming out of his office to set something on Karen's desk, Matt instantly swung his cane, cutting her off and pushing the bottle until it dropped into the trash. “Matt, she's gonna need a drink for this.”

“No, not yet, she's- gonna have questions first. I'd rather get through them, before-”

“Come on, Matty. Ya need at least one drink. Don't want her hands shaking.”

Matt sniffled, letting out a wounded laugh, “I told you about that?”

“Yeah, you told me a lot of things. You just, left out some details, about, some of it.”

“Wash the bottle,” Matt said the moment he heard the shuffle of it being grabbed from the bin. “And pour me one too.”

“That, is illegal, and we're in a law office.”

Matt smirked, wiping at his eye, “Technically, I'm, what, 34?”

“You, are a kid, regardless. And right now, it's probably best not to hinder your senses, given how much trouble they've been giving you lately.”

Matt sighed, shifting something on the desk out of the way before jumping up to sit on it, “Ask away.”

-

Karen's entire body language read 'don't fuck with me', it put Matt on edge. Anger pounding in his ears. “Don't- please!”

She took a breath, the pounding didn't so much as slow a beat but her body language was less tense, “Don't what?”

Matt flinched, fumbling with his folded cane, “Just, please, don't-”

The elevator opened, Karen was already stalking out of it, not waiting for Matt and making a beeline straight for the common area. “Don't what, young sir?”

Matt flinched, “Don't do anything stupid,” he bolted after her when he could feel the tension cresting. He grabbed the arm in mid-swing, planting his feet and leaning against it, “Stop, Karen, if you hit him Jarvis will react!”

“I'm going to do so much worse than hit him.”

“Don't say that, Jarvis, stand down! Please!”

“Matt, let me go.”

“You can't hear it, Karen, you can't hear it, you can't feel the shifting, you can't feel, feel the charge in the air. Please, just, stand down.”

“Jarvis, stand down,” Tony's voice caused Matt's grip to slip enough he stumbled as Karen relaxed her arm. “I owe them one.”

Karen shook off Matt's lax grip, cocking back and slamming her fist into the side of his face, Matt threw himself against Karen when Tony suddenly fell, hoping to keep any retaliation away from her, “Bad call, Stark. Matt's the one that taught me how to throw a punch.”

Matt held tight, not relaxing even when the charge dissipate and the shifting stopped, “Don't hurt her.”

“Sir said he owed one. One was dealt. There's no worry, Matthew, it was allowed.”

“She did a damn good job of it,” Matt smelled blood, still holding onto Karen, “Relax, kid, she's safe. Fuck, Bruce is not gonna be happy. Jarvis, report?”

“Jaw fracture, Sir. You've had worse.”

“Sure feels worse.”

“And a rather impressive black eye, from the look of it. Exquisite technique, Ms. Page.”

Matt's fingers reached down, frowning, “You broke something...”

“I don't even give a fuck,” Karen finally hugged Matt back, “I'll deal with it later.”

“No, now... Um, Bruce is a doctor. He- he takes care of small wounds.” Matt winced, “He- he's not going to be happy...”

“Oh, I'm talking with me, kid, relax. He's probably going to be extremely snarkish about her coming in with me but it will be in an 'I told you so' way.” Tony signaled to follow, blinking when Matt followed, “What are you doing Red Robin?”

Matt shook his head, “I'm not letting her go with you alone...”

“We're going to medical, you're aware of that right?”

Matt nodded, gulping, “Yeah, I'm going with her.”

Tony sighed and shrugged, “Alright, but it was your decision.” Tony patted Matt's shoulder when the kid started shaking, “So, Matt taught you huh?”

“Wanted to be able to defend myself, he offered, I took him up on it.”

“Did a damn good job, good work, kid.”

Matt automatically reached out, smiling before frowning when he realized the hand that grabbed his had at least one broken finger, “Boxer's break... and a fracture.”

“Easy, Matty, that hurts.”

Matt smirked and shook his head, “Should have thought of that before you threw a punch,” Karen chuckled, squeezing his hand and gritting her teeth against the pain. “Still worth it?”

Tony turned toward them, Karen chuckled, “Yeah, it is.”

“Just don't blame me when the Hulk shows up...”

Matt was smirking at Bruce's shuffling and hand ringing before he caught sight of them, “Jarvis said you had an accident? Ah, who'd you piss off this time?” Matt grinned, it must have been a hell of a hit. “And what happened here?”

“Tony's face,” Karen beamed, tone light and peaceful before she winced and hissed as Bruce examined her hand.

“Ah, I see. According to Jarvis he earned it. Matt?”

Matt shuffled, nodding as he inched toward Karen, “Wasn't gonna let Karen come see you with Tony after her hitting him.”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, “You were always righteous, weren't you?”

“Our little Paladin,” Karen smiled as she looped an arm around Matt's shoulder, making him flinch.

“Well, mission accomplished. If you want to get out of here, I understand. She won't be alone with Tony. And she'll be the first one out of here. After taking care of that bad break. Can you straighten your hand?”

“Yeah, it hurts but I can straighten it.”

“It looks like I have to set it and you'll be stuck with it immobilized for awhile.”

“Good thing I can type left handed. I'll be alright, Matt.”

Matt plopped himself down beside her as Bruce examined her hand, wincing at the sound when he reset the position before finally placing the splint on. “She's still in pain.”

“I'm fine, Matt.”

“No, I- hear it. Your breathing is, pain.”

Karen finally reached over, Matt winced at the feeling of the splint against his head when she pulled him close, “Matt, there may have been something I didn't know about you, but there's a lot you don't know about me. And, I don't want or need painkillers. I'll suck it up and grab some ibuprofen later. For now, I'm just going to bask in the memory.”

Matt snorted, “Sound like dad...”

“Sometimes, that's just how it is.”

“You said I taught you?”

“Yeah, but I haven't been practicing, so I haven't built up the knuckles for it.”

Matt winced, “That's for sure.” He smirked at Tony's wince as Bruce flopped an ice pack on his face, “Are you done basking?”

“Not just yet.”

Matt chuckled, setting his head against Karen's shoulder while Bruce shook his at Tony's grumbling, “What have we learned?”

Matt laughed outright, “Don't piss off Karen.”

Karen tensed and glared, “Don't hold kids captive.”

Tony winced as he shifted the pack, “Don't let them hit you.”

Matt was giggling at that point, “I think that's something you should have already known.”

“Sir can be a little forgetful at times.”

“Isn't it your job to remind him?” Matt tilted his head and smirked.

“We, seem to have the same flaw, at times.”

Matt finally cracked up, “It's getting late, Karen, you should head back, you have to work in the morning.”

“Yeah, you're right, I've made my peace. Are you okay staying here?”

Matt nodded as they headed toward the elevator, “Yeah, it's- they understand now. It just, really freaked me out at first. But, I understand too.”

“Matthew, there you are. Jarvis said you were here. I didn't wish to impede, he warned of your worry of medical.” Thor's voice was soft, it always made him smile. “I have a gift. It's helped many touch sensitives with need to process.”

Matt blinked, Thor's All-Speak seemed to have another word that didn't truly translate well, “Oh, what is it?” Thor held up something, “A ball?”

Thor chuckled softly, “Not merely a ball, here, try it.”

Matt caught it when it was tossed, frowning as his fingers played over it. “It's- cool, but not cold...” He couldn't find a rough spot on it, it was smooth almost like metal but kept its temperature more like stone. He was frowning when he pressed against it and it slowly shifted, feeling more like smooth fabric as his fingers sank into it before easing up on the pressure made it feel firmer. It wasn't taking on warmth, it still had the pleasant coolness to it as he gave a squeeze, confused when it shifted and morphed to fit his fingers before he relaxed and ran them over the dimples made. “It's, almost like putty. I, remember that, I just, couldn't stand it after- Um, how do you make it into a ball again?”

Thor reached out, taking it and pressing his fingers against the opposite sides before letting it settle on his palm, it slowly reformed the smooth ball it had been, “It will take some time to get it right, but I'm told that's part of the fun for it. Learning with touch.”

Matt smiled as he reached out and shifted it, “Thanks, Thor,” he was grinning as he listened to the ball as it shifted, it was a subtle shifting, his mind gave him a memory of sheets shifting, but he couldn't remember any sheets sounding so soft, “It's, not loud, or- anything.”

“No, though, I am told it can make an impressive weapon if needed.”

Matt laughed, his fingers playing at the ball that now stretched as he pinched and tugged, calmed by the so soft shifting, “Can you hear it? Changing I mean.”

“I'm told it sounds like the brush of silken cloth, though, no I can not hear that well.”

“ _Cotton feels like sandpaper on my skin...”_

“Yeah, it- does. Thanks again. I wanna make sure Karen gets a cab. It's getting late.”

“Of course,” Thor nodded to Karen, all smiled, “It was nice meeting you as well, Lady Karen. I'm sorry I must be rude, I need to return to Asgard, as my brother has been- up to his old tricks again.”

Matt frowned, “What's he up to?”

“He tricked someone into letting him escape. He has remained, uncooperative since.”

Matt frowned, “Escaped?”

Thor sighed, a sad, exasperated sound, “He has been placed under containment due to his crimes against Midgard. Earth.”

“So, he escaped. How did he escape?”

“Tricked a young guard, they should have known better... His, illusions.”

“He's magic user then? Ever deal with metal? Metal things, that move- wrong? Like, natural creatures, not actual machines?” Matt honestly couldn't describe the memory any other way. He hoped Thor understood what he was meaning.

“I suspected the attack was caused by him, yes, but he was gone by the time it was brought to my attention. I was able to contain him shortly after it. He has yet to confess to it.”

Matt felt the ball cave in his grip, tilting his head, “Can I meet him?”

Thor's shoulders tilted back, “I do not believe a sensitive would- the trip would be painful for you.”

Matt couldn't help the dark chuckle, “Sometimes, pain has to happen.”

“I will, need some time, but I will see what I can do to lessen the travel.”

Matt shrugged, “Preferably sooner rather than later.”

-

Matt's cane was the only lifeline he had at that point. He was alone, in an unknown land, awash with... the press of, something, magic it had to be, it felt like nothing else he'd experienced. “Sound carries well here, Matthew, I must warn you. We raise our voice to be heard throughout the hall...”

Matt nodded, “I understand. I already hear it, it's a- ringing, a pressure, a- like it's watching us. But, I have to know.”

“Hello, young Matthew,” his head tilted toward the warm, safe, motherly voice. He could feel it seep in, calming him, “Thor has said, you wish to meet Loki. He says he may have slighted you.”

Matt nodded, “Yes, Ma'am. I believe he did this to me. I am supposed to be an adult, and he's somehow reverted me into my child state. If I- could hear his voice, I would know. And, I don't believe there's such thing as a phone call between... our worlds.”

A soft chuckle that seemed to ring within the room, “You would be correct. Alright, come Thor, bring our guest.”

Matt kept tilting his head, feeling the shift in the air, feeling as if the building was slowly shrinking around them, “Steps, Matthew.”

Matt nodded, tapping his cane out automatically to gauge how far and how tall they were as he followed them into somewhere much small and reeks of desperation and fear. “There's, magic here, isn't there?”

“Yes, Matthew, I can bring you up to the cage but if you step closer you will hit a wall.”

Matt reached his hand out, “I know,” it rested against the wall, “There's no soundproofing?”

“There can be, but for this purpose it is not enabled.”

Matt smiled, “Thanks,” his head snapped to a shuffling inside. “Hello. I'm Matt Murdock. I'm sorry to bother you, all you have to do is say a few words and I'll happily be out of your hair.” The room was sparse but comfortable. He frowned at the shift of clothing and soft pat of skin against stone. “Thor says your name is Loki. I, must admit I hadn't had the chance to read up on you much. God of mischief. The, supposed liesmith. Even if it's lies, I just need a few words response.”

“And why would I do that?”

Matt's eye twitched behind his glasses, “Thor, let me in.”

“No, Matthew, I cannot-”

“What's he gonna do? Kill me? What good would that do? I'm just an orphan kid. There's no payoff. Just, let me in.”

Thor was turned away and talking, Matt honestly was too busy focusing on the shifting in the air, the pressure change before, “Alright, but your cane, has to stay out here. We can't allow him weapons of any kind. I'm sorry.”

Matt folder it up and tossed it behind him, smiling when Thor automatically reached out for it to fall into his hands, “Not like I need it.”

“Glasses as well, please. We can't risk the glass.”

Matt tilted his head and nodded, closing them before tossing them to land on the cane in Thor's hand. “All good?”

“Loki, step away from the wall.”

Matt's head didn't shift, Loki hadn't moved, but he felt the wall in front of him shift, change, opening for him. He didn't give anything away as he stepped through. “You're all fool's you know.”

Matt's hand shot out, slamming Loki's chest as he attempted to walk passed him, offsetting him enough to land him on his butt, “Not as big a fool as you are. Thor, close it.”

Loki shifted back as Matt moved farther away from the wall and into the cell, “How- Who are you?”

“You reek... Do they not allow you baths?”

Loki shift, getting himself upright, “You little-”

Matt shifted away from the swing, kicking in his knee at the moment one of his feet left the ground, throwing him onto his side and away, “You reek of fear, anger- desperation. You haven't gotten quite close enough to catch it yet but you'll get to it eventually. Defeat, is such a sour smell, I'm actually happy you haven't gotten to it yet.”

“Who are you!”

“You wanted to see what lies in my heart. Here it is, what do you think?”

Loki actually laughed, but Matt could tell the hollow tone in it, “Devil of Man... I must say, the form is very misleading.”

“Nah, I was this way, even as a kid.” Loki threw something, Matt jumped and twisted out of its path, he didn't catch what it was until he heard it clatter against the far wall, “Ah, at least they let you keep a hair brush.”

Loki did something, it felt like a shift in the air, making Matt tense. “You were a warrior even at a young age. Most Midgardians don't raise their young that way.”

“You're right, they don't, and they shouldn't have to.” Matt shifted, kicking something out of his way, it was broken, a chair perhaps, a casualty from their earlier scuffle. “So, how do I fix this?”

Loki laughed, “It's what lies in your heart, Devil of Man, that is all the spell causes.”

“Then break the spell!”

“Only you can do that,” Matt growled and pounced, getting a few knuckle splitting hits before he was finally kicked away. “That will help nothing.”

“It sure as hell makes me feel better,” Matt growled, shifting away from the wall when he caught Thor approaching, “Stay.”

“Matthew, I can not allow this to continue. Regardless of his crime, he is a prince of Asgard.”

“What's one kid going to do? Kill him?”

“I have seen the Devil of Man fight, Matthew. He is- truly worthy of his name. He will continue until he is no more or the punishment is fitting to him. Not before.”

Matt growled and clenched his fist, grinning at the split skin he could smell as he approached Loki to whisper, “I know; I know and I'm going to tell them. I know your tricks, I know how- how to ignore your little trick, how not to be fooled. And I'm going to make sure, the only ones posted to guard you know too. The only ones that will be here, are the ones able to feel it, hear it, the moment you draw on your magic. And they'll know exactly where you are, exactly what lie you're telling. Every single time. We'll see how well you can lie then.” Matt's grin turned into a show of teeth and a leer, “There it is, that sour smell. See? That didn't take so long, did it?” Matt finally growled and drew away, heading toward where Thor was standing. “Alright, I'm done.”

Thor actually shifted, a small noise caught in his throat, “Thank you, Matthew, for leaving my brother relatively unharmed.”

“Didn't put up much of a fight, if you ask me.” Matt grumbled, heading for the stairs without grabbing the cane held out to him. “Thank you, for allowing me access to him,” he was still tense, even with the soft chuckle and swish of hair as she nodded back. “I've got a few things that will help with your security of the prisoner. Thor has mentioned them, and understood my... condition, but I'm unsure of how much information you have on them. Sensitives is what Thor has called those like me. They will be helpful to keep from slip ups happening again. I am able to feel and hear the changes in the room when he's attempting to 'lie' or trick you. It may help for guards with similar sensitives and proper training.”

“Devil of Man is what he called you. I would say you live up to your name.”

Matt winced, “Yeah, I- hate that name.”

“The devil was sentenced to rule over hell was he not? A prison warden as it were.”

“He's evil- I still don't know why they chose to call me that.”

She rested her hand on his shoulder as they walked, “That is only one interpretation, Matthew.”

“It's the only one I know. It's the only one the priests tells us about and teach us.”

She nodded, “I, understand the plight is all I'm meaning. I have two sons and, though I tried, one always was favored over the other. I played to their strengths, and they learned and flourished, but still one was favored over the other. All because of blood. Even with, everything he has done, he is still my son. No matter his blood, or his crimes- I can not see my son put to death... Even though, if it was any other, they long since would have.”

Matt reached out, “One thing can't just, flip a switch. There, was more, there always is. It, it wasn't just one thing.”

“Loki is sensitive to Magic, he always was. Always gifted with it. While I cherish our gifts, my husband preferred strength-”

“Preferred Thor,” Matt shrugged at the nod. “He still shouldn't choose innocent people to throw his temper tantrum.”

“I believe that might be- due to Thor's actions. Our eldest, he, went against his Father's decree and, nearly started a war. Wanting to prove he was as good as his Father in battle, he decided to create his own. My husband cast him out, exiled him until he was worthy of the gifts given him. Thor, proved himself, and learned during that time.”

Matt frowned, “He's, wanting to prove himself, like Thor had. He's going about it all wrong, and hurting innocent people.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Matt blinked and shook his head at the voice, “You look pale.”

“I'm, fine, I- headache just snuck up on me.”

“Come with me to one of the recovery chambers. It will help-” She stopped when Matt tensed up, “It's merely a resting space, one warded against the chaos the world can cause to those sensitive to it.”

Matt winced and covered his ears against the chatter suddenly filling the hall. Tensing when the arm wrapped his shoulders to help cover his ear along with the loud 'shhhhh'. “Forgive, Mother-”

Matt shifted, smiling when Thor let go of someone and stepped toward them, “Are those your friends?”

Thor chuckled softly, “Yes, we can be a rather boisterous lot. I can take you home, if you'd like.”

“The boy is a bit, aware, I'm going to have him rest before the trip.”

“Ah, yes, let me know when you're ready to return, Matthew.”

Matt nodded, “I will, thanks, Thor... um, sorry I beat on your little brother.”

Thor laughed, covering his mouth when Matt winced, “Forgive, I could not help it. He has most certainly earned it at times, and taking away half of one's lifetime is certainly worthy of it.”

Matt nodded, smiling when his cane was returned, relaxing at the tap of it against the floor helping him pull his concentration away from the constant press of the world. The moment they entered the 'chamber' Matt's head fell back as it felt like he could breathe without the pain drumming in his head. “I need one of these back home...”

He blinked at the chuckle, it held no excessive echo, just a short bloom of sound before it faded, “Take your rest, and let the guard know when you're ready to join us. I'm sure Thor would hate to return you home without offering something to eat.”

Matt smiled and nodded before he turned toward the bed, hand reaching out to run along the sheets. He wasn't sleepy, so instead he settled himself in the center and crossed his legs, taking a deep breath and relaxing, turning inward and trying the old techniques to figure out how they could fix this.

-

Foggy was worried. Matt had been 'off world' for nearly three days. He was at the point of being anxious, hanging around the Tower whenever he could. Everyone just kept repeating that they were okay. That Thor and his family were supposedly good people. Um, Foggy can read, and the stories say there's a whole lot of shit that went down... allegedly, but still- there has to be a reason those stories exist right? “That's enough moping, Nelson, come on, have a drink,” Tony snapped him out of his staring fit, “I regret telling you where Thor always lands, you know that? At this point I'm going to make you start paying rent.”

Foggy snorted, looking at the glass handed to him, “And I can charge you on unlawfully holding a captive, kidnapping, child endangerment, possibly abuse... That one is sketchy, given Matt's constant 'I'm fine'. Pretty sure I could even hold Jarvis as witness. If not evidence.”

Stark held up a finger, “I knew I didn't like you.”

“Don't worry, I'll send you the bill for reimbursement. Should you actually pull off a 'not guilty' verdict.”

Tony laughed, sipping at his drink, “Don't worry about any of that, I got this. I just hope, they get this all fixed right. It's at the point, Lucifer is going to be working overtime to fix the Kitchen back up.”

Foggy gulped his drink, wincing, “Yeah, it's gotten pretty bad. It's like everyone is celebrating the Devil being gone.”

“I got someone already headed that way. He'll help out, might not set them straight like Horn head would, but he'll help.”

“Who?”

“Don't worry about it, it's dealt with.”

“Matt doesn't kill...”

Tony shrugged and took a swig, “Neither does Underroos, don't worry about it.” Foggy blinked and jumped at the crack of thunder, Tony grabbed his arm, “Give it a minute.” They both jumped up when the cloud and lighting started converging.

“Whoa,” Foggy bounced at the voice, “Easy, Thor, makin' me dizzy-”

“Matt? MATT!”

Matt swayed, one arm slung over Thor's shoulder, “Foggy! Hey, buddy, how've you been?”

Foggy rushed him, sighing in relief as he hugged his best friend, “Buddy, you're back, you're okay! What happened?”

Matt took a gulp, licking his lips, “Don't drink the ale, Foggy, your liver will thank you.”

Thor chuckled, “He's done well for a Midgardian, and a sensitive at that!”

“Foggy, could I get some water? They refused to let me leave without at least eatin', then there was wine... it was good, not like here, real sweet. Didn't realize it was alcohol, thought it was juice.”

Foggy chuckled as he handed him a bottle of water, “What are you even wearing?”

Matt shrugged, “It's nice, soft, it feels like scales, but it's really soft,” he stumbled, blinking slowly as he took a good drink before his hand ran down his arms. “They wouldn't let me leave without clothes. Said a warrior needed warrior clothes.”

Thor chuckled, patting his arm, “It's an under armor, but it would do him well in battle none the less.”

Matt slumped against Foggy's shoulder, “Feels so good to be back, hated being a kid. Nothin' nothing ever acted right.”

“I missed you being adult Matt, though, kid Matt was awesome too.”

“Kid Matt was one giant ball of anger toward everything, if not anger then scared. Couldn't- couldn't get it toned down, couldn't concentrate.”

“So, was it Loki?”

Matt nodded, drinking his water, chuckling as he wiped his chin against a spill, “Yep, it was him.”

“So, he fixed it? Took off the spell?”

Matt shook his head, “Said- had to break it. I, don't think I broke it but, eh, it worked too so. Not my problem anymore.”

“What was the spell?”

“What lies in your heart.” Matt yawned, shaking his head, “Don't know if I broke it, but Thor said the guards reported some interesting stuff afterward.”

“Matt it's been three days!”

“Huh? Nah, it's- hasn't been that long. It was getting late when we left yeah but it was just this morning we left.”

“The travel, Matthew, it can take longer than one thinks.”

Matt hugged Foggy tight, “Hm, how long did it take then?”

“It's been three days since you left!”

“Oh, okay, sorry Foggy. Didn't know it would take that long.”

“Okay, so, if you didn't break the spell, what happened? How did you get back to you?”

Matt laughed, stumbling and falling onto the couch as they left the landing pad, “Remember what happened when Strange tried to help? Tried to communicate with me?”

“Yeah, you knocked him the fuck out.”

“Yeah, well, apparently his spell had some sort of telepathic aspect to it,” Foggy was snickering when it'd taken Matt a few tries on a lot of the larger words. “I, was getting overwhelmed and I was meditating and trying to figure out how I was supposed to break a spell like that. And, I just, felt this... odd thing. Like, like that little... um, thing, the ones you randomly can feel in your head something? Like, something moves that isn't supposed to move?”

“Pretty sure that's the aneurysm I'm developing...”

“Not like that, Foggy, I mean, like. Feels like a twitch on your scalp but it's inside your head.”

“Yep, I stand by my previous statement.”

Matt groaned, “Yer too sober fer this...”

“And you're too drunk. Okay, what'd you do?”

“Well, I found this, constant little like twitch/whatever it was. And, I just, grabbed it I guess? Like when I grabbed onto Strange. Next thing I know, my head just, hurt and I guess I just, forced it out? Felt like I tried to throw it away from me... it was just a reaction. After that, I just woke up back to normal.”

Foggy was smiling, “And you don't know if you broke the spell?”

Matt laughed, a touch dark, as he shook his head, “Loki...”

Thor was chuckling as well, “He looks just as he did when he was actually 12.”

Matt finally cracked, devolving into a laughing fit to the point he had to calm himself or risk starting to cough. “Do unto others-”

Foggy took a relieved breathe as he hugged his buddy, “It's good to have you back.”

“It's so good to be back. Fuck, all the work we've missed... Are the lights still on? Wait, Foggy how much money did you blow buying me those books?!”

Foggy laughed, “You need another drink, buddy, you're sobering up.”

“No, no more booze, seriously Foggy, do we still have power?”

“Yes, buddy, we have power. Stark made a reparations payment to the firm. For loss of work and emotional distress. I think he's trying to keep himself outa a lawsuit.”

Matt sighed, “At this point, I don't even fucking care. I'm just too happy to be back. It was horrible, seeing you and knowing you but not at the same time. I missed the Avocados.”

Foggy laughed and hugged him, “So, buddy, what say you we get some post drunk munchies and pack up and head home.”

“I demand Thai! I was deprived of my Tuesday Thai...”

Foggy chuckled, “Sounds perfect. Just don't bitch to me when the hangover hits.”

Matt shook his head, “I'm good, ain't no hangover as bad as being 14.”

“We are going to need a change of clothes. Ain't no way we're walking outa here with you looking like a MMO character, though...”

Matt laughed, “I, honestly, do not care, it's comfortable.”

Foggy chuckled, “I just thought of your next confession.”

Matt was a snicking, stumbling mess, actually having tears in his eyes, “Oh, Father Lantom is going to get a kick outa this one.”

“Let's see, where to start?”

“Eh, I'll figure it out later, for now Thai!”

“Yeah buddy, Thai-”

“And more booze.”

“Only at home... and beer, nothing worse than that.”

“Home, home sounds like heaven right now.”

“Hey, Lucifer-” Matt's head swung toward Tony, “Sorry, for all the, bullshit.”

Matt shrugged, “The Devil of Hell's Kitchen, is supposed to make people afraid. Fear is the most crippling thing in the world. I mean, look what it did to me? Can't help it if it lingers. It's just, instinct.”

“I'll hit you up with a communication set for the next time we team. A mic that is, not ear piece.”

Matt blinked and chuckled, blaming his drunken state for it, “Thanks, Tony.”

“And you might want to tell Karen you're back to normal. We all know what the consequences could be.”

Matt chuckled, “Jarvis, could you message Karen. Thai, my place in 1 hour?”

“Of course, Mr. Murdock.”

Matt sighed, shaking his head. “Just Matt, just Matt, unless I'm in the uniform, then I understand code names.”

“Of course, Matt. I'm glad you were able to get back to yourself.”

“Me too, thanks for all your help,” he smiled as he stumbled, confused at what he stumbled over when he checked the area again.

“I am cutting you off, Murdock,” Foggy chuckled as he made sure his friend had his cane before they left.

“I'm, starting to agree with you. What did I even trip on?”

“Your feet, that's why I'm cutting you off.”

Matt laughed, curling himself against Foggy's side as they stumbled toward the elevator. “Oh, shit... Karen knows...”

Foggy started laughing, he couldn't help it, it was every bit of worry and anxiety just bubbling up all at once, Matt's worried expression didn't help at all as the doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> ***No sequel/continuation in the works. If you feel inspired about the kid!Loki/Teen!Loki mentions, feel free to hit me up w/ a link or inspired by link I'll happily ping it here.


End file.
